Impossible n'est pas Nott
by Les Trois Moires
Summary: 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, et Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Au milieu de tout ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur. Harry-fille. Chp 6!
1. Méfiez vous du chaudron qui bouillonne

Fandom : HP.

Beta : 3lle.

Genre : Sérieux. Romance. Et heu... déconnade. Un peu?

Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses joyeux compagnons appartiennent tous à J. Comme on est sûres qu'elle ne nous les donnera pas, on ne fait que les emprunter. On ne gagne pas d'argent avec. Heureusement, dans quel monde irions-nous, sinon?

Warning : Harry fille. Oui, c'est un avertissement. Ça peut choquer les âmes sensibles.

Résumé : 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et au milieu de toute ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre un : Méfiez-vous du chaudron qui bouillonne.**

* * *

Severus Rogue, estimé maître des potions de la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, errait sans but dans les couloirs du château. Au long de sa promenade, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait machinalement donné un avertissement à deux morveux qui se bécotaient sur un banc, défiant en leur âme et conscience les nouvelles directives de la crapaude en chef, Dolores Ombrage.

Quelle déchéance, songea-t-il en regardant Peeves desserrer amoureusement l'attache d'un lustre en cristal pour qu'il se détache à la moindre vibration. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait volontiers enfermé les insipides petits vermisseaux qui se moquaient du règlement intérieur au fond d'un cachot et jeté la clé. Cependant, la rainette rose était l'une de ces affaires qui en appelait à la raison d'état. Tous les enseignants s'étaient groupés pour faire front et il en était réduit à suivre le mouvement s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le taxe de chien du ministre dans la salle des professeurs.

Il n'y avait bien que Rusard que ça ne gênait pas. Le planqué avait son propre bureau. Si on avait demandé son avis à Severus, le crakmol fielleux serait logé dans l'un de ses chers placards à balais. Mais puisque tout le monde se fichait de son opinion...

Cet appel muet à la mobilisation brimait son sadisme naturel et le rendait encore plus grognon que d'ordinaire. Il aboya à une élève de resserrer sa cravate à moins qu'elle ne désire passer quelques heures devant un chaudron pour le récurer à la brosse à dent. La jeune fille partit en larmes sous son ton incisif. Il soupira en se passa une main sur le visage.

Car, plus encore que la menace en rose, Severus avait un problème. L'un de ses élèves, un de _ses_ Serpentards était amoureux. Rien d'étonnant à ce fait en particulier, il recevait tous les ans des flopées d'adolescents sous hormones qui venaient lui demander conseils ou tout simplement pleurer sur ses robes en vidant ses réserves de thé au jasmin et de gâteaux aux noix de macadamia pour trois mois. Depuis le temps, il connaissait le truc. Il était blindé.

Non, ce qui était stupéfiant, c'était que cet événement abominable arrivait à un des Serpentards qu'il estimait le plus. Le genre de personne qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de tomber dans le piège le plus vieux de la création. L'un des esprits les plus intelligents et complexes de sa génération, doté d'une logique serpentardienne et d'une tendance à placer la Raison avant toute autre chose, bref, armé de tout ce qu'il fallait pour éviter la monstruosité que représentait l'Amour.

L'erreur était humaine, certes, mais, il n'aurait jamais deviné que Theodore Nott y était sujet.

Theodore Nott : quinze ans, fils de Mangemort, élève studieux, calme, mâture, solitaire et n'éprouvant aucun besoin d'appartenir à un groupe, ayant grandi dans un manoir avec seuls compagnons son vieux père et une poignée d'elfes de maison.

Toute l'histoire avait commencée au début de l'année scolaire, quand le directeur de maison avait constaté que le jeune cinquième année faisait du vague à l'âme dans _sa_ classe, entre toute autre. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Il fallait dire que, malgré cela, le garçon avait d'excellentes notes et que Severus n'avait rien à redire sur sa conduite. Intrigué par son attitude inhabituelle, il laissa néanmoins filer, supposant que c'était le résultat d'un devoir compliqué à rendre prochainement, et que ça lui passerait vite.

A la fin du premier mois, le garçon n'était pas redevenu lui-même. Puis, un trimestre. Ses camarades lui envoyaient des regards interloqués, et Rogue entrevit le jeune Malfoy s'adresser durement à son condisciple dans un couloir peu de temps après Noël. Quoi que le brun ait pu lui répondre, le fils de Lucius sembla vexé et partit dans l'autre direction à la vitesse d'un vif d'or poursuivi par deux Attrapeurs au coude à coude, le visage cramoisi. Encore un point anormal. Nott ne recherchait pas la compagnie de Malfoy et de sa bande, mais ne les rejetait pas non plus. Il était trop malin pour se mettre à dos des élèves de sa propre année et maison, des enfants qui allaient avoir beaucoup de pouvoir dans le futur. D'autant que la famille Nott n'était pas aussi riche qu'elle l'avait été dans le passé.

Severus se convainquit qu'il tenait là le nœud du problème. Le père Nott, Eudes, avait été un Mangemort très dévoué et avait financé les campagnes de Voldemort avec l'argent familial. Le Mage Noir, étant le Sang-Mêlé sans terres qu'il était, avait parasité ses 'amis' en habitant chez eux, en se nourrissant à leur table et en tenant sa cour dans leur salon comme un monarque en voyage. Les Nott étaient loin d'être pauvres. N'empêche que leur fortune avait souffert des excentricités de Voldemort.

L'été dernier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts et, en dépit de ce que voulait faire croire le ministère, recommençait à bouger.

Severus avait crut bien cerner son élève, et conclut que le garçon était anxieux pour l'avenir des Nott. Précoce pour son âge, l'adolescent avait sans nul doute consulté le registre des dépenses de la famille et avait remarqué que lors du soutient de son père à Voldemort l'argent était parti du coffre mais n'y était jamais revenu. Il devait craindre que ce gouffre financier ne se répète encore une fois.

Le maître des potions avait un œil sur le garçon depuis longtemps, ainsi que quelques autres, car il ne paraissait pas partager l'avis de ses condisciples sur l'importance de la pureté du sang. Le pragmatisme de Nott semblait le protéger du monceau d'absurdité qui se transmettait dans les granges familles. Son pragmatisme, et le fait qu'il a grandi très isolé des siens. Quelques discussions à double-sens devant une tasse de thé et des utilisations prudentes de legilimencie lui avaient montré que Nott était très réceptif aux idéaux de l'Ordre et pourrait faire une recrue de premier choix. Albus serait ravis d'avoir du sang neuf.

Rassuré, et songeant que tout ceci arrangeait ses affaires, Severus se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de confronter le petit génie. Il laissa le gamin cogiter dans son coin et préféra réfléchir à des affaires plus plus pressantes, comme le genre de crasse qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire à la bande Potter, miss-je-sais-tout, Londubat et rouquins associés.

Interrogation surprise?

Inspection des dortoirs?

X

Ce fut vers la fin des vacances de Noël, alors que lui venaient des rumeurs inquiétantes, que Fillius fit une halte dans son bureau. Il glissa le mot anonyme sous une pile de feuilles et accueillit cordialement le petit professeur d'enchantements. Fillius Flitwick était l'un des professeurs avec lesquels il s'entendait le mieux. "Fillius, que puis-je pour vous?" demanda-t-il en présentant cordialement une chaise à son collègue.

L'ancien champion de duel sauta sur le siège et son visage se fendit un sourire rassurant bien que son expression garda un air préoccupé. "A vrai dire, rien de vraiment très urgent, Severus. Néanmoins, je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour un de vos étudiants."

Severus haussa un sourcil. "Je vous demande pardon?"

"Oui, oui. Il s'agit du jeune Nott. Il n'est pas dans son état normal depuis quelques temps. Il est... distrait. Ho, rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Ses résultats n'en pâtissent pas, mais il lui faut plus de temps que d'habitude pour réussir ses exercices. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui tourne dans la tête cependant, depuis cinq ans que je lui enseigne, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça," dit-il de sa petite voix flûtée. "Je souhaitais juste vous prévenir."

"Et vous avez bien fait, Fillius. J'ai aussi remarqué son comportement dans mes cours. Je pensais attendre un peu mais puisque ça rejaillit aussi dans les vôtres..."

"Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, Severus. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il se blesse pendant un exercice par faute d'attention."

"Pareillement, cher collègue. Du thé?"

"Non merci, je ne faisais que passer." Fillius quitta son siège et marcha jusqu'à la porte mais Severus avait bien remarqué qu'un de ses précieux biscuits avait disparu. La main sur la poignée, Fillius se retourna, hésitant. "Au fait, Severus, une dernière chose..." Le petit professeur lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce dans le regard intrigué du maître des potions. "J'ai entendu des bruits de couloirs, voyez-vous."

"A quel sujet?" répondit Severus, devinant à quoi il faisait allusion.

"Certains élèves sortiraient des retenues de madame Ombrage avec des... séquelles physiques."

Severus acquiesça en soupirant et sortit la note non signée qu'il avait trouvée glissée sous la porte. Il l'agita distraitement. "Un étudiant bien intentionné m'a remis ceci. Je vous passe la manière dont le nom de notre chère Inquisitrice est mentionné, mais ceci l'accuse en effet d'utiliser des plumes sangsue durant ses retenues."

"Doux Merlin," souffla Fillius en secouant la tête, faisant vaciller son chapeau de sorcier. "Cette femme est folle à lier."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était de nouveau seul dans son bureau et relisait la note. Des noms d'élèves ayant été soumis à l'usage de la plume sangsue pendant leur colle était ajoutée au verso. Quiconque avait écrit ceci était très bien renseigné. Et avait une imagination florissante pour trouver des insultes et des jeux de mots sur le thème des batraciens. Il arqua un sourcil en lisant le dernier nom de la courte liste. Intéressant. Alors comme ça, Potter s'était faite rudoyée par un professeur et n'était pas allée faire un esclandre dans la presse? Voilà qui ne ressemblait pas au personnage.

Qu'avaient-ils tous a agir bizarrement en ce moment? D'abord Nott, et maintenant Potter?

X

Au terme de la deuxième semaine de vacance et d'une entrevue rapide durant laquelle Minerva vint se le voir pour discuter de l'inattention chronique de Nott depuis le début de l'année, Severus se dit qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Vendredi, il convoqua le fautif dans son bureau par le biais du Baron Sanglant. Le Serpentard se présenta sous peu, arborant une expression neutre et contrôlée. Serverus ressentit une bouffée de fierté pour son étudiant. Un Gryffondor qui serait convoqué par son directeur de maison pour une raison indéterminée serait déjà en train de se faire dessus. Severus fit s'asseoir l'adolescent et lui proposa une collation. Son vis-à-vis accepta poliment et l''enseignant se servit de même du thé au jasmin.

Par dessus sa tasse en porcelaine de Limosges, Severus détailla le garçon. Nott pouvait être facilement décrit par le mot 'efflanqué'. Il était grand pour son âge, promettait de continuer sa croissance, et était très mince. Quelques mois encore et il se remplumerait certainement, pensa Severus qui avait vu des tas de gamin avec la même constitution de moineau détrempé. Les yeux bleu outremer étaient alertes et brillaient de la lueur caractéristique de l'intelligence. Ses cheveux noirs bien peignés retombaient dans son cou et des mèches indisciplinées lui léchaient les joues. Nott pourrait attirer la convoitise des membres féminins de Serpentard s'il n'était pas aussi solitaire.

L'agent double reposa sa tasse sur la coupelle. "Mr Nott, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai invité à me rejoindre ici?"

Nott hocha prudemment la tête. "Je crois, oui. Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de son mécontentement quant à ma distraction en cours."

L'espion opina mentalement. Cette chère Minerva. "Je ne crois pas savoir qu'elle vous ait donné de punition."

"Non, elle... m'a juste avertit, Monsieur." Nott se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son enseignant.

"Tant mieux. A présent, Mr Nott, sachez que je n'aime pas beaucoup punir mes élèves et j'ai cru comprendre que vos résultats ne pâtissaient pas de votre manque de concentration. Toutefois d'autres professeurs sont venus me parler de votre comportement étrange de ces dernières semaines. Si c'était pour me dire qu'ils sont mécontents de vous, je n'en ferais pas grand cas; le professeur McGonagall me rend visite toutes les semaines pour se plaindre de l'attitude de Mr Malfoy et de Miss Parkinson."

Sa tactique se révéla payante et un sourire se profila sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Severus devait s'assurer qu'il était décontracté afin de pouvoir aborder le problème. Une décennie et des poussières d'enseignement avait apprit à Severus que les enfants demandaient de la patience et une relation de confiance pour pouvoir s'ouvrir aux adultes. La patience et la confiance, il les avait. Un nombre d'heures significatives de son emploi du temps étaient dévolues à la communication avec ses Serpentards pour tisser des liens avec eux. Dans une maison où la solidarité était résumée à 'chacun pour soi', il faisait figure de seul confesseur. Tout était donc une question de temps et de subtilité avant que Nott ne crache sa valda.

"En toute honnêteté, je suis plus inquiet qu'ennuyé. Toutes les personnes qui sont venues me voir sont unanimes : cela ne vous ressemble pas."

Nott se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Le garçon avait vite comprit que son directeur avait des talents de legilimens accompli. Un gamin impressionnant, vraiment. "Ce n'est pas très important, professeur."

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Bin tiens. "Ça l'est assez pour que vous rêvassiez toute la journée."

Voyons. Comment aborder le sujet du retour de Voldemort? Il passait pour un Mangemort encore actif pour la plupart de ses élèves, ce qui, par parenthèse, lui attirait la sympathie et le respect de ces derniers, mais lui était préjudisciable envers les quelques adolescents qui ne suivaient pas la voie ténébreuse.

"Vos camarades semblent penser la même chose," hasarda-t-il.

Nott ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement. Haha! Il y avait bien quelque chose ici. Le tout allait être de s'y prendre de la bonne manière. Il se rappela de l'altercation minime qui avait opposée Nott et le petit prince de Serpentard.

"Mr Malfoy, par exemple."

"Malfoy vous a dit que-" débuta le plus jeune avant de se reprendre en fermant sa bouche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les joues pâles se colorèrent de pourpre.

Merlin, pensa Severus, luttant pour réprimer un rictus. Le jeune homme avait des crises de rougissements impressionnantes. De quoi faire concurrence aux Weasley de tous poils, ça. Nott avait l'air furieux.

"Quoi qu'il ait pu vous raconter, Malfoy est toujours à côté de tout. Il ne pourrait pas trouver Gringotts même si on lui donnait une carte et une armée de niffleurs," siffla-t-il en tripotant sa manche droite, à la fois nerveux et furieux.

En effet, il y avait quelque chose. Pas nécessairement entre Malfoy et Nott. Celui-ci savait l'importance de conserver de bonnes relations avec ses pairs. Or Malfoy connaissait la raison de l'étourderie de Nott. Il serait facile de convoquer le blond pour lui extorquer cette fameuse raison, mais celà risquait de mettre en danger leur relation de confiance. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment 'amis', au sens fort de terme, mais s'estimaient mutuellement. Si Severus n'avait pas entendu crier dans tous les couloirs le pourquoi de l'affaire, c'est parce que Malfoy avait gardé le secret. De plus en plus intéressant.

Malfoy, une petite peste ambulante qui fermait son clapet. La curiosité naturelle de Severus fut piquée au vif. Effectivement, les adolescents étaient bizarres ces derniers temps. Toutefois, sa curiosité ne valait pas de détruire la confiance qui régnait entre les deux garçons. Une telle chose était rare à Serpentard, et proportionnellement appréciable.

"Je ne crois pas que vous pensiez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire, Mr Nott. Par ailleurs, Mr Malfoy ne m'a pas fait de confidences," expliqua-t-il avec diplomatie. "J'ai eu vent d'un rafraichissement dans vos relations. J'en ai déduis qu'il partageait l'avis général."

Nott eu l'air foudroyé. Puis très en colère contre lui même. Très divertissant, jugea Severus. Le Serpentard n'était pas encore assez socialement expérimenté pour voir venir ce genre d'attaque sournoise. A son âge, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour y parvenir, du reste. Avec réluctance, il admit que, peut-être, Granger sentirait le piège arriver. Et si cette dernière n'était pas trop loin et qu'elle pouvait lui envoyer des signaux, éventuellement que Potter pourrait aussi.

A l'extrême limite.

Et encore.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau de Severus et s'étira une longue minute. Bon, d'accord, il était patient mais il ne fallait pas non plus en abuser. Il changea de tactique. "Est-ce en rapport avec votre père?" La question était assez large pour couvrir plusieurs domaines.

Nott réfléchit une dizaine de secondes, regardant sa tasse de thé à moitié vide sans la voir, avant de répondre. "Oui. En quelque sorte."

Severus l'encouragea du regard. "En quelque sorte?"

"J'ai... dans trois ans, j'aurais dix-huit ans, l'âge légal pour... contracter une union matrimoniale," grimaça Nott dans un marmonnement inarticulé, désirant visiblement être partout sauf dans ce siège.

Ha. Le mot était donné. _Mariage_.

"Je vois."

Le garçon soupira et lâcha du leste, plus vite que Severus l'aurait supposé. "Et mon père m'a écrit, récemment. Nous suivons les vieilles pratiques, vous savez. Je suis censé trouvé une fiancée répondant aux six critères traditionnels avant l'année suivant ma majorité. Sans quoi mon père choisira pour moi. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que père fera au mieux, mais, je..."

Severus poussa la boîte de gâteaux aux noix de macadamia vers son élève. "Mais vous ne vous sentez pas prêt pour le mariage, n'est-ce pas."

Nott saisit un des gâteaux et le grignota songeusement.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sujet aussi trivial aurait pu conduire à une dispute entre Malfoy et lui? Il était très improbable que Nott ait conclu que son meilleur parti était Parkinson ou Greengrass, deux jeunes filles en compétition pour le titre de future madame Malfoy. De toute évidence, cela avait un rapport entre Eudes Nott, le mariage et Malfoy. Peu importe la façon dont il retournait le problème, il n'arrivait pas à relier les points entre eux. Par Vivianne, ce que c'était frustrant.

Severus nota le détachement de Nott au sujet de son mot sur le mariage. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'importunait le plus. C'était sans doute trop flou pour lui, qui avait perdu sa mère trop tôt pour en avoir de souvenirs. Il avait été plus tendu à la mention de Malfoy. Cette histoire de mariage était venue trop rapidement, trop facilement. La racine du problème était plus profonde.

"Vous en avez discuté avec Mr Malfoy?"

"Hum? Ho, oui. Il ne se pose pas trop de question, puisque ses parents ont déjà presque décidé. Il pense que je devrais me conformer à la _tradition_ et ne pas chercher plus loin."

La tradition des cinq critères. Respect des traditions, puissance, richesse, beauté et intelligence. Heureusement pour Severus, il était un misérable sang-mêlé et n'avait jamais eu à se conformer à ces âneries. Pour l'énorme majorité de sang-purs de sa maison, c'était une autre affaire. Le ou la fiancée idéale devait répondre à ces critères de perfection. Évidement, dans la pratique seules les plus grandes familles telles que les Malfoys et les Black se préoccupaient encore des six anciens points. Le sixième était un sang indéniablement pur sur sept générations. Les familles plus mineures s'accordaient à dire que cinq critères suffisaient amplement, voire quatre. Quant aux autres, elles s'en fichaient éperdument et le disaient haut et fort. Mais les sorcières des contes pour enfants étaient toujours décrites avec ces qualités. Cette hypocrisie flagrante ne cessait de faire sourire Severus.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord," fit-il avec une voix monocorde, conservant un visage dépourvu d'émotion afin de ne pas influencer la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Nott ne répondit pas, fixant sa tasse dorénavant vide avec une intensité telle qu'il aurait pu la faire flamber.

Son opinion était pourtant claire. Non, il n'était pas d'accord. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un sorcier élevé dans le respect des tradition aurait une objection à ces mêmes traditions? La solution de l'énigme était si simple que Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé au jasmin. Parce que tous les ans, il recevait des adolescents angoissés et beaucoup plus directs que Nott, qui lui expliquaient de but en blanc qu'ils ne voulaient pas de leur mariage arrangé parce qu'ils étaient follement amoureux d'un ou d'une autre.

Par tous les godeluraux de Vivianne.

Ses ongles crissèrent sur ses accoudoirs. Impossible. Improbable. Inconcevable! Non, pas lui!! Pas lui aussi!!

Il se reprit, le ventre douloureux a l'idée de vocaliser la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. "Mr Nott, vous êtes _amoureux_, n'est-ce pas?"

Le concerné recracha un morceau de gâteau. Sa carnation, qui s'était calmée, reprit une teinte rouge foncée. "Non! Heu, je-" Il déglutit sous le regard sarcastique que Severus lui envoya. "Si," admit-il.

C'était donc ça. L'Amour. Le plus grand maux de la création. La crasse que le Destin avait en réserve pour tout le monde et se débrouillait pour la balancer au pire moment. Theodore Nott, cet enfant si prometteur et intelligent était tombé amoureux. Pauvre âme.

"Bon. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si catastrophique," dit Severus en resservant le garçon en thé.

Oui, qu'est-ce qui était si ennuyeux pour le jeune Nott, après tout? Il répondait à tous les critères, ce qui faisait de lui un petit prince dans le monde sorcier, au même rang que Malfoy ou Zabini. Ces trois là pouvaient obtenir tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. _Qui_ ils souhaitaient. Le facteur de l'amour changeait cependant la donne. Severus revint sur son interrogation de tantôt. Et si, en effet, Nott était tombé amoureux de l'une des presque-promises de Malfoy? Greengrass était plus plausible que Parkinson, et avait son lot de prétendants. Voilà qui aurait pu causer sa periode de tension avec Malfoy.

"C'est à dire que..." Nott ne savait clairement plus ou se mettre. "Elle... ne correspond qu'à quatre critères. Et même le cinquième pouvait se négocier, je doute fortement que mon père l'accepte."

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il allait approfondir cette dernière déclaration quand Nott consulta sa montre et se raidit. "Merci d'avoir prit sur votre temps, professeur Rogue, mais j'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à terminer avant demain et je dois y mettre un point final."

"Oui, oui, bien sûr," dit l'adulte avec indolence. "Nous en reparlerons, si vous voulez."

L'instant d'après, Sevrus était seul.

X

Et le lendemain, il en était à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver qui était le mystérieux béguin de Theodore Nott.

Severus assassina des yeux un Gryffondor qui traînait des pieds et se dirigea vers la grande salle quand le jeune homme se mit à lever correctement les jambes, suant à grosses gouttes, vert de peur. Sur le chemin, il confisqua aussi un journal intime que deux Pouffsoufle se disputaient.

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, répondant machinalement au salut mielleux de Dolores et plongea son nez dans son plat de patates. Il ignorait pourquoi la question le taraudait à ce point, mais Severus ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse. Cela lui rappelait ses années Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant, lorsque tous les mystères de l'école défilaient devant lui. Ça le dévorait littéralement. C'était un défi à ses capacités cérébrales.

Nott était le genre de personne qui voulait le meilleur. Mais l'amour ne se commandait pas, songea-t-il en écrasant sombrement les pommes de terre pour en faire de la purée. Il en avait fait les frais, merci bien. Au moins Nott lui avait-il assuré que l'élue était une fille. Il aurait été dans le purin jusqu'au coudes si ça avait été un garçon. Ou qu'il n'avait pas précisé.

Quatre critères sur cinq. Et le vieux Nott ferait la fine bouche? Il avait du mal à le croire. Il lorgna la table de ses Serpentards. Les élèves étaient pour beaucoup rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, mais Severus connaissait tous ses Serpents. Le respect des traditions était inculqué très tôt ici. Si ce n'était pas par la famille, ça l'était au moins par la maison. Le tiers était des Sang purs dont la puissance financière était bien installée. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous beaux et intelligent et puissants, mais c'était pour ça qu'on prévoyait un critère de moins sur les six. Sinon il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de mariages chez les Sang-purs.

Severus dirigea son regard vers les Serdaigles. Les sorcières intelligentes étaient légions, là-bas. Il y avait quelques beautés relativement puissantes. Pouffsoufle comptait aussi ses perles rares. Severus massacra consciencieusement ses patates.

Il s'y prenait mal. De cette façon il en aurait pour des mois. Il devait aborder le problème sous un autre angle. Songer comme Nott. A la place de ce garçon, quel critère était plus important que les autres?

L'intelligence, se dit-il immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas Nott tomber durablement pour une idiote écervelée. La beauté était probablement secondaire bien que la mère du Serpentard eut été remarquablement belle. Même chose pour la puissance. Ou la richesse. Ou le respe- crotte.

Il n'avançait pas non plus.

Minerva recula sa chaise sous la force des ondes négatives presque papables qu'il émettait. Sybille, à côté, le considéra avec inquiétude et imita sa collègue de Métamorphose. Les autres professeurs lui glissèrent des regard perplexes avant de revenir à leur assiette, habitués aux humeurs changeantes du directeur des vert et argent.

Bon. Que savait-il? Le vieux Nott désapprouverait. Et Malfoy aussi, visiblement. Donc : possiblement une sang-mêlée ou une née-moldue. Pauvre ou ne roulant pas sur l'or. Exit Parkinson et Greengrass.

Peut-être qu'_elle _avait un certain dédain pour les règles et les traditions?

Quatre sur cinq... le pire du pire parmi la pauvreté, le non respect des coutumes et le sang? Étant donné que le vieux Nott était un Mangemort convaincu, il avait tendance à choisir le dernier. Ça semblait plus logique, au vu du ton catégorique de l'héritier avait adopté. Mais la pureté du sang était un critère 'bonus'. Le non respect, alors?

Si on partait de là, quelle sorcière dans cette école, toute année confondue, était jolie, puissante, riche, fûtée et détestait les traditions? Severus grogna et regarda de nouveau Serpentard. Selon sa réflexion, il n'imaginait pas un instant que la dulcinée mystère fasse partie de ses protégés. Il ne connaissait pas de fille a la réputation assez sulfureuse pour que cela cause à Nott sr. une réaction épidermique. Sans doute une Serdaigle. Ou peut-être une Pouffsoufle. Adèlle Valentine collait à la description.

Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant la dernière table. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor. Après tout, les adolescents avaient toujours le chic pour tomber amoureux de qui il ne fallait pas.

Il faillit embrasser Minerva (et se retint au dernier moment, merci à qui de droit) quand il repassa le fil de ses pensées en sens inverse. Bien sûr! Le truc était de savoir qui, dans l'école, avait assez mauvaise réputation pour qu'elle arrive aux oreilles d'un Nott sr. retranché dans son manoir en hermite!!

Serverus aimait ses capacités de raisonnement.

Alors qu'il allait méticuleusement passer toutes les étudiantes au crible et procéder par élimination, son épouvantard personnel prit la parole. "Severus?"

Le concerné grimaça sous cape, avala sa purée et se tourna à moitié en direction de Dumbledore. "Monsieur le directeur?"

Dumbledor souriait mais ses yeux n'arboraient pas leur scintillement caractéristique. Ils étaient fixes et sombres. Severus connaissait assez le vieil homme pour pouvoir affirmer que le directeur était sacrément emmerdé. Dolores tendit l'oreille si peu discrètement que ça frisait l'insulte.

"Si vous aviez une minute après le repas?"

Severus lut la gravité dans le regard de son supérieur. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort? "Bien sûr."

La suite du repas se déroula en silence, au grand désappointement de Dolores qui aurait bien voulu capter plus de leur conversation. Le vil crapaud se replongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant certainement à son prochain décret inquisitorial. Peut-être qu'elle allait obliger tous les élèves à porter du rose bonbon, pronostiqua-t-il avec un sourire sardonique. Quelle horreur. Il arrivait au dessert quand les autres enseignants finirent. Bientôt, il fut seul avec le directeur. La salle elle-même se vida au fur et à mesure, la poignée d'étudiants restée à Poudlard regagnant les salles communes. Sa tarte à la mélasse terminée, l'ex-Mangemort suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau. Fumseck les accueillit en se posant sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier et en envoyant son regard d'or liquide à Severus. Le maître des potions ressentit une chaleur très agréable se répandre en lui, comme une tasse de chocolat bien chaud après une promenade en plein hiver sur les berges du lac. Severus aimait plus l'oiseau que son propriétaire, parfois. Minerva était là, et se leva à leur entrée.

"Severus, Minerva," débuta le directeur en caressant la tête de son phénix, "l'heure est grave. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Voldemort. Actuellement je suis plus préoccupé par les manigances de Dolores. Cette femme étrangle Poudlard avec son interminable série de décrêts plus idiots les uns que les autres. Je doute qu'elle s'arrête avant de m'avoir expulsé du château."

"Je crois qu'elle travaille conjointement avec Lucius Malfoy dans ce but." Ces deux-là devaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire, oui!

"Lucius ne serait que trop heureux de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes," souffla ironiquement Dumbledore. "Peut-être que je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Il faudra bien un jour que je passe la main. Mais certainement pas à cette sorcière fanatique humainement médiocre. Elle était déjà dangereuse lorsqu'elle siégeait au Magenmagot."

"Et à Poudlard, elle se surpasse," renchérit Minerva. "Elle prévoie de faire renvoyer Sybille et elle donne plus de retenues aux Gryffondors pour un 'oui' ou pour un 'non' que vous dans vos mauvais jours, Severus."

Lequel accepta le compliment avec un hochement de tête gracieux tout en songeant que le renvoi de Sybille n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. "Très aimable à vous, Minerva."

"Je vous en prie. Messieurs, nous devons faire quelque chose pour nous débarrasser de cette vermine ambulante."

"Je vois bien un moyen... et il est tout à fait légal. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Minerva. Vos paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées. Un moyen légal, disais-je donc. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Dolorès utiliserait des objets ensorcelés pour dissuader les élèves de revenir en retenue."

"Ce sont des rumeurs sans fondement," tempéra prudemment la professeur de Métamorphose. "Aucun élève n'est venu me voir pour en témoigner. Je ne crois pas que Dolorès soit assez bête pour utiliser des objets illégaux simplement pour punir des enfants alors que le ministère prohibe leur usage."

"Il faut croire que la bêtise de cette femme est n'a aucune limite, alors. Une bonne âme a abandonné un papier incriminant cette idiote et donnant une liste d'élèves victimes de ses plumes sangsue. La liste était assez courte mais exhaustive."

Minerva échappa un hoquet choqué. "Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit, Severus?"

"Celà n'aurait rien changé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un bout de parchemin griffonné par un élève et non signé ne pourrait pas servir de preuve sérieuse. De plus, j'ai réussi à coincer un des élèves impliqués. Le pauvre garçon, un Pouffsoufle de troisième année, était tellement terrifié par ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau au goût douteux de Dolores qu'il a refusé de parler."

"Si vous n'avez rien pu en tirer... Severus, j'ose croire que vous avez conservé ce parchemin? Ça pourrait s'avérer utile."

"Oui, monsieur le directeur."

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur le pourcentage de chance de réussir à faire renvoyer Dolorès du ministère si un ou plusieurs étudiants portaient plainte pour usage d'item prohibés sur sorciers de premier cycle. Avec de la chance Kingsley pourrait se charger du dossier et le traiter assez rapidement pour que Lucius n'ait pas le temps d'y fourrer son grain de sel. Merlin savait comment, mais Dumbledore réussit aussi à le convaincre d'enseigner l'Occlumencie à cette petite teigne de Potter. Quel perte de temps.

X

Le soir même, Severus Rogue eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que son bureau avait été mis à sac. Et que la note incriminante s'était volatilisée.

* * *

**Note de fin : **

En attendant la suite de Point de Rupture (mais non, pas la peine de flipper, elle n'est pas arrêtée) un petit cadeau pour tous les anciens fans de Harry-fille et ceux nouvellement convertis. Les Harry-fille, c'est bien. Les Harry-fille, ça sauvera le monde. Si.

Puisqu'on vous le dit.

D'ailleurs, pas de malentendus, cette fic n'a rien à voir avec sa grande sœur. C'est une histoire complètement différente de PDR. On espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira. Elle durera probablement pas longtemps. Sept chapitres, peut-être.

**Prochainement dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Cette année était indéniablement mauvaise. Il tombait amoureux, il se disputait avec Malfoy pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et les gens s'intéressaient à lui. Quel désastre.

**Personnage : **

Théodore Nott.


	2. Jeter un troll dans la mare

Fandom : HP.

Genre : Sérieux. Romance.

Beta : 3lle.

Disclamer : Harry Potter a un collier autour du cou. Ça indique 'Rowling'. C'est assez clair? Groumpft.

Warning : Harry fille. Oui, c'est un avertissement. Ça peut choquer les âmes sensibles.

Note : Merci à la charmante revieweuse qui a prit de son temps : on t'aime. Contentes que tu as trouvé Severus à ton goût. Il réapparaît dans ce chapitre. Pour Eilan (qui a posté sur PDR) on ne peut évidement rien trop dire sur la suite des deux histoires, cependant la douce de Theo ne parait pas si impossible que ça a deviner. Mais bon, on est l'auteur... Pas de soucis pour les longues reviews!

Note 2 : Allez, les gens! Déchaînez-vous! On veut des reviews! Les cinq premiers chapitres sont écris, si vous les voulez, il va falloir les mériter!

Résumé : 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et au milieu de toute ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**Précédemment dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Severus Rogue apprend, mortifié, que son élève le plus prometteur est tombé amoureux. Non seulement le pauvre petit doit subir cette terrible épreuve de volonté, mais il a aussi oublié de lui donner le nom de sa dulcinée. Severus cherche donc l'identité de la mystérieuse créature capable de monopoliser les pensées du petit génie. Et avec la centaine de candidates potentielles qui gravitent dans cette maudite école, c'est pas gagné d'avance...**  
**

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre deux : Jeter un troll dans la mare.**

* * *

Theodore Nott, quinze ans, Serpentard de cinquième année à Poudlard, sorcier à l'intellect supérieur, célibataire, soupirant désespéré d'une sorcière inaccessible, errait sans but dans les couloirs du château. Ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine étaient tous terminés, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de temps libre. Beaucoup trop, à vrai dire.

Après avoir été convoqué par le professeur Rogue, Theodore avait mis un point d'honneur a se concentrer au maximum de ses capacités pendant les heures de cours. Il avait même rédigé des longueurs supplémentaires pour ses dissertations de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, matières dans lesquelles il était loin d'exceller.

Ni McGonagall ni Flitwick ne lui avaient fait de réflexions, donc le jeune Serpentard en conclut qu'ils n'étaient plus agacés par son attitude. Ses condisciples, qui l'avaient considéré comme un ronflack cornu ces dernières semaines s'étaient désintéresses de lui et avaient repris des activités plus normales. Par activité normale, il entendait autre que le pointer du doigt et ricaner sur son passage. Ce n'étaient pas le genre de chose que les gens faisaient d'habitude. Généralement, au mieux on hochait la tête pour lui dire bonjour, au pire, on l'ignorait. Ça lui convenait parfaitement, du reste. Cette sortie temporaire des sentiers battus avait été assez perturbante pour lui.

Depuis le surlendemain de la Rentrée de septembre, ça n'arrêtait pas. Un détail qui lui faisait penser à elle, et hop! son esprit se mettait à vagabonder. Au tout début, Theodore ne se rendit pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Sa froide logique lui permit de déterminer en peu de temps que les choses bizarres s'enchaînaient lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle, et uniquement elle. Son regard était magnétiquement attiré vers elle et il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Il avait mal au ventre. Du mal à respirer, à trouver ses mots. A simplement _réfléchir_, un comble! Il faisait aussi des tonnes de trucs qui lui paraissaient incroyablement stupides après coup.

Le Quidditch était une très mauvaise idée, par exemple. Très mauvaise. Il n'avait aucun équilibre. La pauvre garçon pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être cassé le nez en tombant de son balais.

Il essayait aussi de se montrer intelligent et drôle quand elle était dans les parages. Intelligent, il l'était, merci pour lui, et n'avait pas besoin de le montrer mais l'humour avait toujours été son point faible. Ça ne l'avait pas torturé pendant quinze ans, et voilà qu'il cherchait frénétiquement des phrases amusantes ou profondes lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Seulement, il n'arrivait jamais à parler distinctement dans ces cas de figure. Il ne réussissait qu'à bafouiller lamentablement.

C'était ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Malfoy.

S'il avait su qu'avoir un ami serait une telle plaie, il y aurait réfléchis à trois fois.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Malfoy avait deviné avant lui la nature de son affliction. Qui aurait pu croire que le blond était aussi perspicace? En octobre, ils avaient eu cette discussion dramatique sortie toute droit d'un bouquin bon marché à l'eau de rose. Theodore était passé par divers sentiments à cette révélation.

Le premier jour, il fut incrédule. Malfoy se moquait de lui, forcément.

Puis abasourdi. Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût? Vraiment?

Et scandalisé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, à _lui_! Il était trop intelligent pour ça! C'était absurde! L'amour ne touchait que les abrutis!

Le deuxième jour, le brun n'expérimenta qu'une seule émotion, du petit déjeuner au moment d'aller se coucher. C'était un dimanche. Il fut proprement _furieux_. Comment osait-elle monopoliser ses pensées? Son esprit était complètement tourné vers elle, et l'empêchait de réfléchir à des sujets autrement plus importants, comme son devoir de potion sur l'utilisation de la goutte du mort-vivant en milieu hospitalier. De quel droit osait-elle?!!

A bien y réfléchir, c'est à cet instant que commencèrent les murmures. Le calme, serein, éternellement placide Theodore Nott s'était levé du pied gauche. Une grande première.

Le jour suivant, il fut en colère. Et gêné parce qu'il avait rêvé d'elle.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de rêve qu'il s'aventurerait à rapporter dans un journal de divination. A moins qu'il veuille commettre un meurtre en flanquant une crise cardiaque à Trelawney. Em.

Au bout d'une semaine de rancune, durant laquelle il l'évita comme la Dragoncelle, il se pensait guéri.

Naïve erreur. Il n'en était rien.

Après, il était résigné comme un condamné au Baiser du détraqueur. L'amour, ce devait être comme les gnomes. Quoi qu'on fasse, on arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser totalement. Il fallait vivre avec. Malfoy se moquait gentiment de lui quand ils étaient seuls, pensant que ça n'allait pas durer parce qu'il n'était décidément pas le premier à qui ça arrivait.

Un mercredi matin, lors du petit déjeuner, quelque part entre le porridge et la marmelade, il se demanda 'pourquoi elle_' _en particulier_. _Il aurait aussi bien pu tomber amoureux de Greengrass, si la jeune promise de Malfoy n'avait pas été une idiote superficielle avec de la mélasse à la place de ses deux hémisphères cérébraux. Il coula un regard discret dans _sa_ direction et sentit son ventre faire un noeud. _Elle_. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, elle ne manquait pas de charme. Et de caractère. Et elle était loin d'être bête. Et puis elle était si...

S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux, Theodore l'aurait été sur l'instant quand il la vit replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce matin-là, il renversa son jus de citrouille sur sa robe et arriva en retard en arithmancie.

Chamboulé, Theodore Nott passa un très long mois de novembre sous l'attention constante d'un Drago Malfoy de plus en plus préoccupé. Décembre se présenta sous de meilleurs augures. Theodore finit par accepter la terrible réalité, qui, en fait, n'était pas _si_ terrible que ça. Bon, il était amoureux d'une fille qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait, et ensuite? Il survivrait. En attendant, il pouvait toujours la regarder à la dérobée. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'elle avait un tic nerveux avec sa baguette? Elle la faisait tourner entre son pouce et son index quand elle était ennuyée. Et qu'elle préferait la tarte à la rubarbe plutôt qu'à la pomme? Et qu'elle-

X

Ce fut peu après le réveillon que Malfoy et lui se disputèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Malfoy lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il serait plus sage de sa part de passer rapidement à autre chose, et que ses choix en matière de fille étaient sujets à discussion. Theodore lui répondit qu'il était mal placé pour commenter ses goûts puisque lui-même testait régulièrement ses deux fiancées dans les placards pour être sûr de choisir la meilleure.

Depuis, ils s'étaient à peine reparlé.

Malfoy pouvait être si immature, parfois...

Maintenant, le professeur Rogue était aussi dans la confession. Enfin, une semi-confession puisque l'enseignant ignorait _son_ nom. Et, franchement, c'était tant mieux pour eux deux.

X

Le vingt janvier, les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine, et les Serpentards semblaient avoir oublié son moment d'égarement. Retourné à sa douce solitude d'antan, Theodore se demanda si le conseil de Malfoy n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Trouver une autre fille. C'était peut-être une solution envisageable. Il avait vu que l'amour n'était pas un sentiment si désagréable que ça si on oubliait les tentatives ridicules de monter sur un balais. S'il parvenait à tomber amoureux d'une autre fille, plus accessible, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait. Et peut-être que Malfoy arrêterait de bouder.

Voilà. Il allait simplement tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre! Parfait. Aussi simple que de dire 'Quidditch'.

En-fan-tin.

Sur cette ferme décision, Theodore retourna dans sa salle commune et s'assit près du foyer pour jauger du regard ses cibles potentielles. Tout d'abord, il réfléchit au genre de femme qu'il voulait pour faire sa vie.

Une fille futée avec laquelle il puisse tenir une conversation intéressante. Évidement, il ne pouvait pas être trop exigeant à ce propos. Son quotient intellectuel ne connaissait que peu d'égal en ce bas monde, alors trouver une fiancée du même acabit était relativement improbable. Tant pis. Il ferait avec.

Il considéra les filles de cinquième et quatrième années. Urg. Eh bien, ce n'était pas gagné, songea-t-il amèrement. Après deux bonnes heures à faire semblant de lire un livre de botanique, il avait remarqué trois candidates. Tracey Davis, Nolween Pritchard et Salma Henbris. Davis avait pour seul défaut d'être sang-mêlée. Son père n'accepterait jamais pour bru une fille dont la mère était moldue. Et puis il était de notoriété commune qu'elle sortait avec un Serdaigle de sixième année. Pritchard était brillante, mais il y avait quelque chose qui gênait Theodore chez elle. Elle considérait les gens comme des morceaux de viande doués de mouvement et de parole. Une reine des glaces antipathique et dont la seule ambition était d'obtenir un poste de haut fonctionnaire au comité de direction de l'Europe magique. Henbris était... pas trop mal. C'était une quatrième année brune qui lui avait demandé de l'aide une ou deux fois pour ses devoirs d'arithmancie. Elle était timide mais avait un joli sourire.

Alors qu'il regardait Henbris plus attentivement, Blaise Zabini se posa sur son accoudoir avec un sourire complice. "Alors, Theodore, on mâte?"

Mâter. Quel mot vulgaire. Son père, si strict en matière d'éducation, en aurait hurlé d'indignation et enfermé le jeune ruste pendant des jours au pain sec et à l'eau croupie. Theodore usa de toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas rougir des pieds à la tête. Zabini était un personnage horripilant qui vouait sa vie et son temps libre à essayer d'embarrasser les autres. Theodore était sa cible préférée, n'ayant jamais réussi à le faire rougir. L'exploi était réservé à Malfoy et, dernièrement, au professeur Rogue.

"Essaye de ne pas me confondre avec toi, Zabini. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt."

Son camarade se pencha vers lui avec l'expression d'un requin affamé. "Comme par exemple?"

Le fils de Mangemort leva son livre devant le visage de Zabini. "La botanique."

"Ho, tu veux parler du livre dont tu n'as pas tourné une seule page depuis plus d'une demi-heure?" sourit le garçon à la peau sombre, ses dents blanches visibles.

"C'est écrit très petit. Tu voulais quelque chose, Zabini?"

"Commence par m'appeler par mon prénom?"

Theodore resta muet. Parfois il avait vraiment envie de commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Avec moult effusion d'hémoglobine.

"Bon, bon. Laisse tomber. Mais toi, mon ami, tu m'as tout à fait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un spécialiste de l'amour."

"Pourquoi, tu en connais un?" demanda sarcastiquement Theodore en se levant pour retourner à son dortoir, un poing de glace dans le ventre.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Zabini n'était quand même pas au courant pour... Non. Non, non, non. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie si une pipelette de l'acabit de Zabini _savait_. Il avait assez de mal comme ça à se faire à l'idée que le professeur Rogue était dans la confidence...

Cependant Zabini était curieux. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que l'asticoter, car il le poursuivit à travers la salle commune. "Allez, quoi. Théo. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux te confier. Je serais comme un strangulot dans une tombe."

Theodore serra les mâchoires et grimpa la première marche de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs tandis que la moitié de la salle commune s'était tournée vers eux pour assister à l'échange. Il fallait dire que Zabini avait la voix qui portait. Henbris, assise avec des amies, le regardait, intriguée. Une file blonde lui asséna un léger coup de coude et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, assez fort néanmoins pour se faire comprendre des autres du groupe. La petite bande se fendit d'un gloussement contagieux. Theodore resserra ses mains sur son livre au lieu de la gorge de Zabini.

L'homicide sanglant le tentait très fort. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait le droit de l'appeler Théo. Et elle n'était plus de ce monde.

"Si j'avais un secret à confier, tu serais la dernière personne sur Terre que je viendrais voir, _Zabini_," siffla-t-il en appuyant sur le nom de famille. "Et pour que tout soit claire entre nous, je ne suis _pas_ ton ami." Sur ce, il escalada l'escalier en quatrième vitesse et réussissant quand même à paraître serein. Arrivé dans la chambre, et réalisant après coup que Zabini dormait aussi là, Theodore fit quelque chose de très puérile. Il sauta sur son lit et referma les rideaux autour de lui. Il posa ensuite la tête sur l'oreiller et soupira.

Cette année était indéniablement mauvaise. Il tombait amoureux, il se disputait avec Malfoy pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et les gens s'intéressaient à lui. Quel désastre.

Il s'endormit en se demandant comment les choses pourraient empirer.

X

Il eut sa réponse le lendemain, aux alentours de midi. Theodore vagabondait dans les couloirs, prenant vaguement la direction de la grande salle. Son remarquable cerveau traitait plusieurs problèmes à la fois. Premièrement : chercher un moyen d'aborder Henbris et de tomber amoureux d'elle. Deuxièmement : se rabibocher avec Malfoy. Troisièmement : trouver un trou dans son emploi du temps surchargé pour s'occuper de la dissertation sur la Métamorphose humaine que McGonagall venait de leur donner. Et dernièrement : vainement tenter d'oublier qu'il venait de voler une de _ses_ plumes. La plume d'aigle particulièrement belle était tombée par terre quand un Serdaigle l'avait bousculée. Ne l'ayant pas vu, elle était partie en l'abandonnant dans le couloir. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il l'avait glissée dans sa poche.

Pathétique.

Des braiments suraigus retentirent soudain tout près de lui. C'est là qu'il vit Dolorès Ombrage, le professeur de Défense s'acharner sur deux élèves qui s'étaient fait attraper à se palucher dans un coin. La femme les enguirlandaient, leur citant des extraits du règlement par cœur et leur disant à quel point leur comportement était indécent et scandaleux. Theodore, à quelques mètres, l'entendit traiter la dernière année de Gryffondor de jeune débauchée. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les larmes de la jeune femme, qui n'osait pas répondre, menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Son petit ami lui serra furtivement la main pour l'appuyer.

Dolores Ombrage. Encore une frustrée qui se vengeait sur des gens incapables de se défendre.

Une point de jalousie, une émotion qu'il n'éprouvait que rarement, lui serra le cœur en songeant que ces deux-là pouvaient s'embrasser alors que lui-même se désolait en _la_ contemplant de loin et devait imaginer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites.

Aigri, et en colère contre lui-même pour faire preuve d'autant de mièvrerie, il ressentit le désir impérieux de persifler comme tout bon serpentard se devait de le faire. Une expression familière de Zabini vint trouver sa place très naturellement sur ses lèvres, sans lui en demander la permission. "Vieille chouette mal baisée," grogna-t-il en tournant les talons et reprenant sa route.

Un bruit étranglé dans son dos le fit se raidir. Hoho. _Allô, Ministère, ici Poudlard. Nous avons un problème_. Il déglutit et se retourna très lentement. Ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit, Ombrage le contemplait, révoltée, les joues livides. Les deux Gryffondors, eux, semblaient impressionnés.

"Qu... Qu'avez-vous dit, Mr Nott?!"

"Heu... rien madame. Absolument rien du tout."

"Ho non, ça ne prend pas avec moi! Insulter un professeur! Aussi vulgairement, en plus!! Petit impertinent!" éructa-t-elle, l'indignation la faisant gonfler comme un ballon rose. Elle s'adressa aux amoureux : "Vous deux, débarrassez-moi le plancher! Soyez assurés que j'en parlerais à votre directeur de maison! Nott, ici!"

Le teint cadavérique, Theodore vit les Gryffondors hésiter puis partir en lui lançant des mots silencieux de remerciements et en faisant des gestes pour l'encourager.

Ombrage démarra pied au plancher, se retournant régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'il la suivait, ses petites jambes avalant les mètres de couloirs à une vitesse folle. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et elle ne cessait de marmonner. "Impensable! Une telle insolence!" faisait-elle. "Impensable!"

Theodore déglutit douloureusement.

Listes des problèmes en cours :

a) Il en pinçait pour la dernière personne à Poudlard qu'un Serpentard de son standing devait fréquenter.

b) Son père le passerait probablement à tabac pour ça.

c) Ensuite il le tuerait et l'enterrerait dans le parc du château.

d) Malfoy faisait la tête.

e) Il venait tout juste d'injurier un enseignant du ministère.

Tout ça, pensa-t-il, c'était par la faute de Zabini.

Il allait définitivement le massacrer, cet imbécile heureux. Il lui arracherait le cœur à la petite cuillère. Rouillée, la cuillère. Comme ça l'abruti attraperait peut-être le tétanos, avec un peu de chance.

Par Merlin. Il avait insulté un professeur. Qu'allait dire son père? Ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge était si sèche qu'il avait un mal fou à avaler sa salive. Il était fini. Sur le point d'être renvoyé. Il pouvait dire adieu au château, à ses livres et à ses habitants. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle honte. Il allait terminer sa vie au fond d'une des gêoles du manoir, condamné à ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil ou la beauté du ciel, sa porte serait murée et on oublierait jusqu'à son nom, que Eudes Nott avait eu un fils, il mourrait misérablement de faim dans son trou et son cadavre servirait de repas aux rats, ses derniers amis, et il reviendrait sous forme de fantôme, dévoré par les remords d'une existence incomplète, obligé de hanter les caves du domaine des Nott jusqu'à la fin des temps où jamais il ne-

Rendus aux cachots, Ombrage tambourina à la porte de du directeur de Serpentard si fort qu'elle sembla vaciller. N'appréciant décidément pas que l'on vandalise sa porte, Severus Rogue sortit de son bureau en furie, ses robes noires se déployant derrière lui de manière très intimidante. Son regard n'avait rien à y envier. Theodore se ratatina.

Le maître des potions fut assez surpris de les voir sur son palier. "J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de martyriser ma porte, professeur Ombrage," demanda-t-il sombrement.

"Ho, ça, pour en avoir une, j'en ai une, oui! Ce... ce petit... ce petit hooligan! Voilà ma raison!" claironna Ombrage en le pointant du doigt. "Jamais je n'ai entendu pire vulgarité sortir de la bouche d'un adolescent! On apprend décidément de drôles de choses à Serpentard, professeur Rogue! Je n'ose même pas répéter!"

"... Je vois. Nott, dans mon bureau." Rogue se poussa suffisamment pour permettre à son étudiant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Theodore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se réfugia provisoirement à l'intérieur. Rogue discuta une minute avec une Ombrage toujours aussi remontée puis referma la porte, visiblement au nez de la femme, mais il ne pouvait pas être catégorique. Le professeur Rogue prit son siège et le considéra calmement. Theodore connaissait ce regard. Son père en était un adepte.

_Mets-toi à table avant que je ne te fasse regretter d'être né, petit con. _

En gros.

"Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, Monsieur. J'ai... insulté le professeur Ombrage."

Rogue ne dit pas un mot.

"Je l'ai traitée de..." Theodore rougit, "de _vieille chouette mal baisée._ Elle harcelait deux élèves, et-"

Theodore crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbites quand son directeur de maison se mit à rire. Il ne s'esclaffait pas, non plus, mais... il riait. Damnation. Severus Rogue savait rire. Personne n'allait le croire. Et lui qui vait toujours supposé qu'il souffrait d'une paralysie faciale...

"_Vieille chouette mal baisée_? Décidément, Mr Zabini a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Mais rien que pour l'expression qu'elle arborait, je crois que le directeur lui-même serait disposé à vous offrir une récompense pour service rendu à l'école. "

Theodore était sans voix.

"Bien entendu, je n'ai pas pu obtenir de cette insupportable mégère qu'elle me laisse vous faire effectuer vos deux semaines de retenue, mais... ho, dix points à Serpentard pour avoir bravement tenu tête à une créature potentiellement dangereuse."

Et il faisait de l'humour. Est-ce qu'on venait de le débarquer dans la quatrième dimension? "Mais... dix points pour insulte à professeur, c'est..."

"Personne ne vérifie à quoi correspondent les points ajoutés ou ôtés," déclara Rogue d'un mouvement nonchalant du poignet. "Et comme je viens de le dire, je doute que le directeur en fasse grand cas. Par ailleurs, vous vous en tirez plutôt bien. J'ai l'impression que Dolorès était trop choquée pour vous punir en conséquence." Le visage de Rogue se fit plus grave. "Mr Nott. Je vais devoir en informer votre père."

Un gémissement plaintif échappa au garçon. Ho non. Pas ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui? Sa vie avait été parfaitement bien organisée, ennuyeuse, même, avant que cette année calamiteuse ne débute et que les malheurs s'enchaînent en une impitoyable série de-

"Cependant..."

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour regarder son professeur, surpris et avide d'entendre la suite. Aurait-il une chance de fêter ses dix-sept ans? "Cependant?"

"Je suis disposé à passer l'incident sous silence si vous acceptez un petit marché," proposa Rogue en croisant les mains devant lui.

"Quel genre de marché, Monsieur?" demanda Nott à brûle pourpoint. Si ça pouvait lui éviter le martinet, il voulait bien embrasser Malfoy devant toute la salle commune.

... Quoique...

"Voyez-vous, il semblerait que le professeur Ombrage ait la détestable manie de faire faire des lignes aux élèves qui sont en retenue avec elle."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Des lignes? Et ensuite? D'accord, c'était ennuyeux à mourir, mais il connaissait pire.

"Avec des plumes sangsue."

Theodore jaillit de sa chaise. "Mais c'est interdit! Comment peut-elle-"

Les plumes sangsue étaient considérées comme des instruments de torture et étaient interdites à la vente. On ne pouvait en trouver que dans l'allée des Embrumes, si on savait où chercher. Theodore savait que son père en possédait quelques-unes pour la signature de contrats exceptionnels ou des contrats qui nécessitaient des signatures en lettre de sang pour être conclus.

"Nott, rasseyez-vous." Il attendit que le garçon se soit exécuté avant de continuer. "Nous n'avons pas de preuves. En revanche, si un élève nous rapportait un de ces plumes et arborait une _marque significative_, nous aurions de quoi la faire renvoyer et, éventuellement, la poursuivre en justice. Si vous acceptez, votre père ne saura rien de votre écart de conduite."

Theodore déglutit. Allait-il accepter de se faire torturer juste pour la satisfaction de voir Ombrage se faire jeter dehors? Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, il allait se faire torturer de toute façon. Et son père ne saurait pas qu'il avait égratigné la bienséance. "... C'est d'accord. Je marche."

"Parfait. Votre première retenue est demain à cinq heures. Bien sûr, je nierais toute implication si vous vous faites prendre. Passez une bonne journée, Mr Nott."

X

En sortant du bureau de Rogue, Theodore eut la terrible impression qu'il venait de vendre son âme au diable et que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant indéterminé. Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué?

Il broyait encore du noir en arrivant à la grande salle. Il lança un regard noir à Zabini lorsque celui-ci fit mine de l'approcher. Theodore se servit en gigot, et allait remplir son verre quand on lui tendit le pichet. Le bras appartenait à Henbris, qui lui sourit gentiment. Il réceptionna le pichet des mains de la petite brune, installée en face de lui, et la remercia machinalement.

La quatrième année hésita avant d'engager la conversation. "Hey, salut."

Theodore l'observa, perplexe. La jeune fille était à moitié assise sur le banc et ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés d'une manière sophistiquée qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle. Sous son regard, Henbris se tordit nerveusement les mains, les joues roses. Elle semblait genée. Le Serpentard avisa son groupe d'amies, plus loin. Les quatre filles les espionnaient sans vergogne entre les bouteilles de jus de citrouille, échouant totalement à passer inaperçues. Theodore revint à Henbris, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Étrange.

C'était la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa périphérie immédiate. Elle devait lui vouloir quelque chose.

Mais quoi?

Son esprit d'analytique se mit en marche. La quatrième année était assise de façon décontractée, mais les coups d'œil fréquents à ses copines, et son tic de mains démentaient son calme apparent. Elle cherchait du soutient et était clairement mal à l'aise, ce qui le fit penser qu'elle désirait lui parler d'une affaire embarrassante, ou, du moins, privée.

Avait-elle besoin de cours de soutient en arithmancie?

Minute. Il cilla en remarquant qu'elle avait du noir autour des yeux. Elle s'était maquillée.

Ca, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

La conclusion à laquelle Theodore arriva, fut qu'Henbris voulait lui demander de lui prêter de l'argent mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le maquillage, c'était pour bien se faire voir. Hé.

Pas étonnant. Il savait que les Henbris avaient des difficultés financières ces temps-ci. Il était de notoriété commune que les Nott étaient une famille très aisée, euphémisme pour ne pas dire riche, et si sa condisciple cherchait à être dépannée temporairement, il était logique qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Normal.

Il en déduisit que les filles devaient avoir instauré un tabou autour du prêt d'argent, car Henbris avait beaucoup d'amies autour d'elle à qui s'adresser. Puisqu'il était, à sa connaissance, le seul garçon à qui elle parlait régulièrement, c'était obligatoirement ça.

Son raisonnement était sans failles. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait la lui faire.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire vider son sac. C'était une autre histoire. Il hocha lentement la tête. "Bonjour."

Henbris inspira, ses joues reprenant les couleurs qui les avaient désertées pendant la longue minute de silence de son vis-à-vis. "Comment ça va? Ça ne me regarde sans doute pas, mais tu as l'air en colère. C'est rare."

Theodore manqua de soupirer. Voilà qu'elle tentait de noyer le calmar géant. D'accord, selon les règles de courtoisie, parler des soucis d'argent ne se faisait pas, cependant il aurait cru la brune plus franche. Il allait lui rétorquer d'en venir au but quand il se souvint in extrémis de son plan. Celui qui consistait à tomber amoureux d'elle pour oublier celle qui hantait ses nuits. Selon toute probabilité, ce serait un mauvais mouvement s'il la rabrouait, même partant d'une bonne intention. Il se força donc à sourire et entra dans son jeu. "... Tu trouves?"

De quoi parlait-on à une fille? Là, il séchait.

"Oui, d'habitude, tu es si calme qu'on dirait que Poudlard pourrait s'écrouler autour de toi que ça ne te ferait pas sourciller," plaisanta timidement la jeune fille. "Quelque chose est arrivé?"

"Juste une retenue. Rien de grave."

La stupéfaction d'Henbris fut presque palpable. "Toi? Une retenue? J'ai du mal à y croire."

C'était vrai que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être remarqué négativement par le corps professoral, mais une telle stupéfaction était presque insultante. "Et pourtant." Il haussa les épaules. "Ombrage a les oreilles plus fines que ce que je pensais."

A gauche, il entrevit Zabini lui faire un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire goguenard. Gnn! Ce type! Si jamais il arrivait à le coincer dans un couloir, il allait avoir un aperçu des sortilèges ancestraux des Nott. Près de lui, Malfoy paraissait intéressé par ce qui se déroulait de ce côté de la table.

"Nott?" fit Henbris.

Theodore tourna la tête si vite vers son interlocutrice qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Il fit comme si de rien était alors que la douleur se diffusait dans toute son épine dorsale. "Oui?" grimaça-t-il un sourire, se massant discrètement la nuque sous couvert de redresser son col.

"Et bien, je me demandais, si, par hasard," elle rosit, "tu voudrais bien m'aider pour mon arithmancie. Le professeur Vector nous a donné des exercices diaboliques et je ne sais pas si je peux les terminer toute seule. Alors..."

Elle prévoyait sûrement de profiter de cette opportunité pour lui parler de son soucis, se dit-il, convaincu de la justesse de sa théorie. La bibliothèque. En tête à tête. Theodore cilla. Hey, c'était bon pour son plan à lui, ça! Tous les livres s'accordaient à dire qu'il fallait passer du temps ensemble pour faire naître la _chimie sentimentale_. Il sauta sur l'occasion. "Oui, ok, pas de problème. Quand? Où?"

Henbris étouffa un petit rire dans son poing. "Jeudi, vers six heures? A la bibliothèque?"

Sous l'impulsion, Theodore opina du chef. "Ça me va. On se retrouve à l'entrée?"

C'est uniquement quand il quitta la grande salle qu'il se souvint que ses retenues avec Ombrage étaient prévues jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, de cinq heures à Merlin savait quand. Il revint dans la grande salle mais Henbris avait déjà disparue avec ses amis. Bon. Il n'aurait qu'à déplacer cette séance. La bibliothèque ou la salle commune de Serpentard, ça ne changeait pas grand chose, de toute façon.

X

Il traversait le hall pour se rendre en soin aux créatures magiques, des histoires de plumes plein le crâne. Au moins son plan avec Henbris était-il bien engagé. Toujours ça de prit. Il appréhendait la retenue avec Ombrage mais si subir son châtiment comme un homme et collaborer avec le professeur Rogue. C'était ça ou être dépecé vif par son père.

Et puis, bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

Si?

Dans sa poche, la plume d'aigle lui brûlait le bout des doigts.

X

Mercredi fut l'occasion de sa première expérience de psychologie féminine appliquée. Henbris, douce et agréable Henbris, le foudroya de ses yeux clairs quand il lui annonça que leur séance de travail se déroulerait non pas à la bibliothèque mais à la salle commune. La jeune fille partit, ses livres sous le bras, définitivement vexée, plantant là un Theodore déboussolé. Une main vint se poser sur sur son épaule.

"Ah, mon pauvre Theo! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les femmes, pas vrai?" Le noir crocheta son cou avec son bras et entraîna son cadet de quelques jours en direction des serres. Il se contenta de sourire quand Theodore se libéra sèchement.

"Zabini," grinça Theodore. "Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire?" _Espèce de punaise_, ajouta-t-il pour lui.

"Absolument pas, non," dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. "Tu me sembles à cran. Tu as tes règles?"

"Pas possible. Tu sais très bien qu'on les a toujours en même temps," rétorqua le plus jeune des deux au tac au tac, avant de pouvoir tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche. Lui-même secrètement admiratif devant son sens inattendu de la réplique qui tue, Theodore ignora soigneusement son camarade.

Zabini, son respect renouvelé pour l'autre Serpentard, se fit un devoir de lui venir en aide. "Je me disais bien qu'à force de fréquenter Drago et Rogue tu finirais par en prendre de la graine. Ça aurait mérité un peu plus de finesse, mais je ne ferais pas la fine bouche. Bref, expliques ce qui t'ennuies à tonton Blaise."

"Serais-tu atteint d'amnésie partielle, Zabini? Ce que je t'ai dit hier vaut encore."

"Tu admets donc avoir un secret."

Zabini avait la même expression que le chat qui vient de bouffer un canari.

Theodore regarda son camarade, dépité.

Zut.

Les deux garçons pataugèrent dans la boue qui jonchait le chemin des serres. Zabini forçait le pas pour rester au niveau de Theodore, qui avait des jambes plus grandes. "De toute façon, c'est un secret de polichinelle, mon pote."

Theodore s'étouffa et pivota vers l'autre garçon. "Quoi?!"

Tout le monde était au courant?! Ce n'était pas possible. Son comportement n'était pas si transparent, il faisait constamment attention à ne rien montrer de son attachement sentimental envers elle, et puis qu'est-ce que les gens savaient sur lui, sinon qu'il était terriblement intelligent, fin et distingué, ça ne leur permettait pas de déduire en toute logique, à la suite d'un raisonnement poussé et objectif qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ce qui, d'ailleurs, était une pensée très ridicule quand on y réfléchissait, car, franchement, lui, entiché d'une personne de son genre, c'était absurde et insensé, pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit irait-

"Bin ouais. T'es amoureux de Salma Henbris, pas vrai?"

"..."

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

En dépit des questions incessantes de Zabini, les deux heures de botaniques furent rapidement expédiées. Surtout quand Theodore découvrit que son agaçant camarade avait un dégout prononcé pour les limaces qui traînaient sur le plan de travail. Lui en agiter une sous le nez produit un effet immédiat. L'autre Serpentard se tint à carreau pendant trente bonnes minutes. Un record. Il récita mentalement la formule du sortilège crache-limace. Voilà qui pourrait s'avérer utile, un de ces quatre.

A 15h30, ils se dirigèrent vers l'orée de la forêt pour assister au soin aux créatures magiques. Theodore faisait la liste des tâches qu'il aurait à accomplir le soir-même afin de ne pas se retrouver, comme toute l'immense majorité des cinquième année, empêtré dans les révisions des BUSEs, des devoirs jusqu'au cou. Zabini babillait à ses côtés et il se demanda pourquoi le crétin s'acharnait autant alors qu'il voyait bien que ça ne servait à rien.

Il reçut un sourire lumineux en réponse.

"Mais parce que tu es devenu très intéressant, Theo."

"Intéressant?" répéta-t-il avec un ton moins qu'il espérait moins stupide que ça lui semblait "Comment ça, intéressant?"

Le monde entier s'accordait à décrire Theodore Nott comme étant un garçon d'une compagnie agréable quoique horriblement ennuyeuse.

"Oui, _intéressant_. Nott, le glaçon humain, est amoureux. C'est suffisamment étrange pour que nous soyons fascinés, Poudlard et moi."

"C'est absurde," se renfrogna-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que Poudlard serait captivé par ma vie sentimentale?"

"Jusqu'à présent, tu n'avais _pas_ de vie sentimentale, Théo. D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas non plus de vie sociale," asséna-t-il avec un air affable et détaché. "Ce brusque revirement, ainsi que ton changement radical de comportement intrigue, vois-tu? Le public aime la nouveauté et l'inédit," expliqua doctement Zabini, un doigt en l'air. "L'info de ta retenue avec Ombrage a déjà fait trois fois le tour du château. Tu t'engaillardis, mon ami, et ça plait."

"Ecoutes, je ne m'eng-"

Ils arrivaient en vue de l'endroit habituel, le professeur Gobe-Planche déjà entourée d'étudiants, quand la réponse de Theodore fut coupée par une voix féminine fatiguée et lourde de sarcasme. "Non, Hermione. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas encore masochiste. Mais garde un œil sur la Gazette, sait-on jamais."

"Harry, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu dois arrêter de la provoquer comme ça."

Zabini regarda Hermione Granger faire la morale à Harry Potter sous le nez de Ron Weasley et de Neville Londubat, clairement ennuyés de se retrouver au milieu. Le sujet de leur conversation était évident pour quiconque ayant séjourné à Poudlard ces quatre derniers mois. Son inimité avec Ombrage était assez difficile à manquer. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le crapaud se mette à lui postillonner dessus suite à un mot déplacé ou lui donner des retenues. Zabini suivit un schémas de pensée manifestement similaire car il se gratta la joue.

"Je n'apprécie pas Granger le moins du monde, mais elle n'a pas tort. Potter va finir par faire compétition aux jumeaux Weasley question heures de colle. Ça se trouve, ils vont redoubler d'efforts rien que pour conserver leur titre. Tiens, quand j'y penses, tu vas sûrement la croiser pendant tes retenues avec Ombrage."

"Hm," fit-il, les yeux résolument fixés sur l'enseignante. "Le cours à commencé, Zabini."

La commère de la maison grogna et surveilla le quatuor de Gryffondor du coin de l'oeil, son côté cancaneur étant trop développé pour laisser passer la moindre parole prononcée par ces quatre-là. Les cinquième année continuèrent leur discussion à voix basse, Weasley et Londubat s'étant joints à leurs amies pour quelque chose de plus grave qu'une réprimande. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, Theodore était curieux de ce qui se disait, mais se força à écouter Gobe-Planche. Malfoy, posté à une dizaine de mètres du professeur le contemplait avec les sourcils à moitié froncés, circonspect.

Zabini capta l'expression du petit prince des vert et argent et les observa alternativement. "Ok, il y a quoi entre toi et Malfoy? Tu lui as emprunté sa brosse à cheveux sans permission? "

Theodore choisit sagement de rester à l'écart de son insupportable condisciple. La remplaçante d'Hagrid s'éclaircit la voix. "Aujourd'hui, nous continuerons à étudier les Botrucs." Elle enchaîna et les élèves, contaminés par sa passion, suivirent le cours dans un silence total. Granger fit se taire ses deux amis avec une rare autorité afin de pouvoir prendre des notes en vue de ses BUSEs. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à converser entre eux, tellement bas que rien ne filtra de leur petite bulle, au grand désappointement de Zabini.

A la fin du cours, celui-ci rangea pensivement ses affaires au terme des deux heures. "En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas que tu en pinces pour Salma Henbris. T'as juste pas 'ce truc' quand t'es avec elle."

Le Serpentard se raidit. De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler, encore?_ Quel_ truc?

Zabini décrypta son expression en un quart de seconde. "Ho, allez! A certains moment, t'es complètement à l'ouest. C'est pas difficile de savoir ce qui te passe par la tête. Le regard vague, un sourire stupide sur les lèvres... typique, et t'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive."

Exactement ce que Malfoy lui avait sorti.

Il fit son sac, empressé, les mains tremblant infimement. Il n'aimait pas la perspicacité de Zabini. Si un type comme lui découvrait quoi que ce soit, Theodore pouvait se préparer à être la risée de tout le collège. Et a recevoir des coups de poignard des autres Serpentards.

"Mais avec Henbris, t'es juste comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole. Dubitatif, ne sachant pas comment t'y prendre. Pas de rougissements ou de gaffes. Ce qui me fait dire que ce n'est pas elle."

Ils dépassèrent la cabane abandonnée d'Hagrid et le saule cogneur, Theodore marchant le plus vite possible dans le fol espoir de semer son poursuivant. Zabini, sur ses talons, vocalisait bien fort son train de pensée et ses suppositions, certaines plus farfelues que d'autres. Theodore avait opté pour une audition sélective. Ils atteignaient les serres, leurs pas produisant des bruits humides dans l'herbe gorgée d'eau de pluie, quand il se remémora brusquement que sa retenue était pour cinq heures. Il consulta inutilement sa montre, la gorge sèche. Il était 16h38.

"T'auras pas le temps de prendre un dernier repas," plaisanta Zabini, définitivement de bonne humeur. " Tu as songé à rédiger ton testament?"

Son testament, il s'y attèlerait dans le cas terrible où son père apprendrait les circonstances de sa punition. Mais il n'allait certainement pas dire ça à Zabini. Le connaissant, la future crapule qu'il était n'hésiterait pas un instant à le faire chanter.

"Franchement, arrête de te faire de la bile. Potter est en retenue perpétuelle avec Ombrage depuis le début de l'année, et elle est toujours en vie. Je ne parierais pas sur sa santé mentale, mais physiquement elle va bien. Sa semaine annuelle d'infirmerie n'est pas encore arrivée. Et puis si tu ne joue pas au Malfoy avec elle, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle tente de te zigouiller en douce."

Le tressaillement de la main de Theodore ne passa pas aussi inaperçu qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Zabini rit. "Hey, t'as quand même pas peur d'elle?! Ok, la Gazette dit qu'elle est marteau, mais en ce moment, elle-"

Il y eut un silence si soudain que l'héritier des Nott crut que son camarade était tombé dans un trou ou qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un stangulot. Aussi loin du lac la possibilité était très faible, mais un troll avait bien réussi à trouver son chemin jusque dans les toilettes des filles en 92. Il soupira et tourna les talons, espérant à moitié trouver Zabini aux prises avec ces répugnantes bestioles, histoire d'avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes. Ah, sa vie serait si douce sans cette sangsue démoniaque...

Cependant, Merlin avait d'autres plans pour lui. Le jeune noir, statufié au milieu du chemin, avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, menaçaient de sortir de leur orbites. Theodore fronça les sourcils et grogna. Quoi? Il avait un gnome dans les cheveux?

"Oh, par la grande Morgane," souffla Zabini, incrédule. "Tu as flashé sur Potter."

Et le monde s'écroula autour de Theodore Nott, quinze ans, Serpentard, célibataire, et voué à une mort atroce.

**

* * *

Note de fin : **

Tadaam. Deuxième chapitre!

A propos de Théodore Nott : Theodore est vraiment un drôle d'oiseau.

Dans les bouquins, on a seulement droit à quelques références, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il joue un rôle majeur. Tout ce qu'on sait sur lui, c'est que son père est un vieux Mangemort qui a échappé à la vague de procès à la fin de la première guerre. La mère de Theodore est morte, probablement quand il était jeune et son père l'a élevé seul. C'est le décès de sa mère qui lui permet de voir les Sombrals pendant le cours de Hagrid. Il est possible qu'elle soit morte d'une maladie, même si la thèse de l'accident est aussi d'actualité. Nott senior et Lucius Malfoy sont amis et leur moutards jouaient parfois ensemble. Sinon, il est certain que Theodore est solitaire et qu'il est relativement doué en potions puisqu'il suit le cours de Slughorn (à supposer, que, contrairement à Ron et Harry, il n'ait pas eu entrer par une porte de secours). Bien qu'il traîne de temps à autre avec Draco, il n'est pas souvent avec sa cour privée donc on peut supposer qu'il n'aime pas trop la compagnie des autres Serpentard de son année.

Dans la fic, s'il n'est pas réellement narcissique, il a beaucoup d'estime pour lui et pour ses capacité mentales. Il est fier de son intelligence, et s'il n'avait pas été ambitieux, il serait définitivement allé à Serdaigle. Parfois hautain, il sous-estime énormément les autres. Comme il fuit les gens (il a toujours été seul durant son enfance alors il reproduit le schémas à l'école), il a surtout des idées tordues sur les relations et les êtres humains en général. Forcément, il ne s'en rend pas du tout compte. Et lorsqu'il essaye d'analyser les comportements d'autrui, ça donne des résultats assez comiques. Quelque part, il ressemble à Luna, en un peu moins fantasque. Et sans les boucles d'oreilles.

Il est socialement inadapté. C'est ça qui le rend si amusant à écrire.

En ce qui concerne l'ajout de Neville dans le groupe, ça paraît aller de soi. Ron serait gêné d'être le seul garçon du trio. Avec Neville, ça équilibre les choses.

**Prochainement dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Il la dévisagea poliment avant de s'éclaircir la voix. "Dites-moi, Dolorès... c'est de la purée de brocolis que vous avez dans les cheveux?"

**Personnage : **

Harry Potter / Dolores Ombrage (un bout).


	3. Une sorcière avertie en vaut deux

Fandom : HP.

Beta : 3lle.

Genre : Sérieux. Romance.

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient corps et âme à J. K. Rowling. Damnation.

Note : Pour ceux et celles qui, comme Gulian, s'interrogent, le nom d'Harry (juste pour cette fic) _est _féminisé. Vous l'apprendrez plus tard, probablement. Harry déteste juste son prénom et préfère être appelée par un diminutif. Ensuite, Nott est communément concidéré comme un type bizarre et un rejeton de Mangemort, les gens ont tendance à le fuir. Il n'y a que Malefoy et Zabini qui sont en mesure de décrypter à coup sûr ses expressions. Et question énigmes, les habitants de Poudlard ne sont pas des flèches. Ils sont plus doués pour les ragots.

Résumé : 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, et Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Au milieu de tout ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**Précédemment dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Theodore Nott est amoureux. Voilà une nouvelle qui secoue tout Poudlard, le projetant sur le devant de la scène. Mince, pourquoi lui?! Il aurait préféré continuer à être ignoré! Et si la situation n'était déjà pas assez ignoble, il fallait que Zabini devine de qui il s'était entiché. Quelle plaie! **  
**

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre trois : Une sorcière avertie en vaut deux.**

* * *

Harry Potter, quinze ans, Gryffondor de cinquième année, Survivante, Fourchelangue et bête noire du ministère, errait sans but dans les couloirs du château. Il lui restait une douzaine de minutes à tuer avant d'être en retard à son rendez-vous quotidien avec Dolorès Ombrage. Et contrairement à ce qu'une certaine personne prétendait, non, se faire coller par ce résidu de méduse ménopausée ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Pas plus qu'elle n'aimait voir le dos de sa main lacérée de plus en plus profondément après chaque séance de lignes.

Quoi qu'on en dise, elle était fermement décidée à prouver à la grande Inquisitrice qu'elle était la plus bornée des deux. C'était devenu une guerre des nerfs, entre elles. Harry ne ratait jamais une occasion d'ouvrir sa bouche et Ombrage la soumettait au supplice de sa plume noire. Foi de Potter, ce n'est pas elle qui lâcherait en premier. Hermione Granger, soutenue par McGonagall, lui répétait inlassablement que sa fierté touchait à la bêtise profonde, mais hé, on ne se refaisait pas. Et si elle essayait de mettre des pastilles de gerbe dans son petit déjeuner? Sûr, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'assurer ses cours, mais ce serait divertissant de la voir rendre tripes et boyaux dès le matin. Elle pouvait aussi l'abonner à Vitmagic. Ça ou planquer du poil à gratter dans ses robes à la blanchisserie du château.

Héhé.

Toute à réfléchir à divers moyens de harceler convenablement son professeur de Défense, Harry se massa les tempes.

Elle anticipait son 'rattrapage de potion' en compagnie de Severus Rogue, prévu pour huit heures et la migraine qui allait inévitablement l'assaillir. Le vieux bâtard était un adepte de la technique 'marche ou crève'. Or, Harry n'avait pas envie que l'homme découvre tous ses secrets, aussi avait-elle emprunté un livre sur l'Occlumencie à la bibliothèque en vue de s'entraîner plus efficacement. Ou au moins d'avoir des instructions claires et précises. Elle soupçonnait Rogue de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la torturer et à fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Vieil enfoiré maniaco-dépressif.

Bien entendu, Rogue était le cadet de ses soucis, en ce moment. Des Mangemorts s'étaient échappés en masse d'Azkaban, les BUSEs approchaient à grands pas, Dumbledore l'évitait. Et il y avait les rêves.

Harry traça de l'index les cernes noires qui se formaient sous ses yeux. Ses nuits étaient courtes, ces dernières semaines. Ces rêves avaient un rapport avec Voldemort, elle le savait pertinemment. La question était de déterminer s'il venaient de lui ou pas. C'est pourquoi elle travaillait à les bloquer. Ou qu'elle essayait.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchis entre deux révisions. Rogue ne mettait aucune bonne volonté à l'aider et se repaissait avidement de toutes les bribes de souvenirs dégradants de l'époque Durlsey qu'il pouvait grappiller. Elle lisait la jouissance dans ses yeux noirs lorsqu'il s'en accaparait. Harry ne voyait pas beaucoup de changement pendant ses nuits. De fait, elle se résolut à attendre jusqu'à la fin janvier. Si les rêves continuaient, elle enverrait Rogue voir à Vera Cruz si elle y était et irait exiger de Dumbledore qu'il lui donne lui-même des cours. Elle camperait devant la gargouille de son bureau si c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir le confronter. Après, si le vieux sorciers refusait de la prendre en charge, tant pis. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée, de toute façon.

Elle n'irait plus volontairement à l'abattoir. Il y avait des limites à l'obéissance née du respect qu'elle avait pour son directeur.

La jeune sorcière se prit à regretter amèrement sa troisième année. Remus avait été un professeur fantastique. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il lui aurait enseigné l'Occlumencie en deux temps trois mouvements. Le sortilège du patronus n'avait pas pris si tellement de temps que ça, sous sa tutelle.

Et en parlant de tutelle...

Contre toute attente, l'AD se portait bien.C'est avec réluctance qu'elle avait accepté de prendre le poste, au début, il fallait bien l'avouer. Aussi longtemps qu'Harry pouvait s'en souvenir, elle avait détesté se faire remarquer ou se mettre en avant. Son truc, c'était se fondre dans la masse. L'anonymat. La discrétion. Enfant, elle avait eu un don pour se rendre invisible au regard des autres. Ça lui avait rendu un fier service lors des campagnes de 'chasse à la Harry' de Dudley. Ce n'était pas tant qu'on l'ignorait, c'était plus qu'on oubliait son existence.

Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le monde magique, la tendance s'était inversée. Les gens se tournaient automatiquement vers elle quand ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour décider. Pour être le chef.

Et ça, ça l'emmerdait à n'en plus finir.

Cinq ans après ces premiers pas dans la communauté magique, elle continuait de trouver ça absurde.

De son avis, Hermione était le genre de personne qui convenait parfaitement pour le rôle. Elle était plus intelligente qu'elle, et avait, surtout, plus de sang froid. Mais le célèbre quatuor de Gryffondor l'avait officieusement élue comme leader, et ses trois amis s'évertuaient à la consulter du regard avant d'entreprendre chaque action importante. Comme si elle avait la science infuse ou détenait le savoir ultime. Désemparée la plupart du temps lorsque cela arrivait, Harry était mal à l'aise dans ce rôle de décideur qu'elle n'avait jamais réclamé.

L'AD était... différent. En quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas vraiment un chef ou un professeur. Plus un _superviseur_. Elle se sentait bien plus à sa place. Ca lui convenait parfaitement.

Hermione, la voix de la sagesse, théorisait qu'Harry avait un problème à appréhender les responsabilités qu'on lui faisait porter. Tenir les rennes de l'AD la mettrait face à la peur de l'échec, et du rejet qui viendrait inévitablement de la part des membres. Son rapport aux autres était perverti par des années de cohabitation forcée avec les Dursley. Selon les propres termes de Ron Weasley, elle était 'socialement constipée'. Neville Londubat préférait dire qu'elle avait des difficultés à accorder sa confiance aux autres et, qu'inconsciemment, elle comparait tous les adultes à ses abominables tuteurs.

Tss. Le jour où elle irait consulter un psy serait celui où Rogue lui ferait confiance. Autant dire jamais.

Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, l'ombre d'Ombrage planait de plus en plus sur les cours illégaux de l'AD. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'information ne filtre qu'ils organisaient des cours de soutient en cachette.

Quand sa montre indiqua cinq heures moins cinq, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'Ombrage. Le bureau du troisième étage n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Elle eut la surprise d'y rencontrer un Serpentard qu'elle connaissait de vue pour l'avoir croisé de temps en temps en compagnie de Malefoy, faisant le pied de grue, les yeux englués sur le cadran de sa montre. Un garçon brun, filiforme et pas très bavard. C'était quoi son nom, déjà?

Mob? Dott?

Le Serpentard releva la tête, ses yeux bleu apparaissant entre les mèches noires qui lui balayaient le front. Ils reflétaient l'agitation et l'indécision. Harry l'observa, perplexe. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà entendu prendre la parole en cours ou même se joindre aux moqueries de la bande de Malefoy. En vérité, elle ne savait pas où le situer dans la tapisserie serpentarde. C'était un cinquième année, oui, mais ensuite?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ombrage et le début de sa phrase fut noyé par le grincement sinistre des gonds. Pour ce charmant détail, on pouvait remercier les jumeaux, qui avaient mis au point une graisse spéciale et en avaient fait profiter la grande Inquisitrice. Le Serpentard déglutit sous le regard perçant d'Ombrage. Harry soupira.

La laideur du décor rosâtre l'attaqua dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la pièce. La première fois, elle avait crut recevoir un éclair de stupéfixion, étant restée figée d'horreur plus d'une minute entière.

"Miss Potter. Mr Nott, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici," dit-elle, les lèvres plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry sourit en songeant qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron pelé. Ombrage portait une robe à rayures blanche et roses qui la faisait ressembler à un berlingot. Étrangement, la robe hideuse ne jurait pas du tout avec le mobilier du bureau, autour d'elle. Peut-être que l'endroit était spécifiquement étudié pour coller avec le goût vestimentaire de son occupante, aussi affreux soit-il. Pas impossible, se dit-elle. "Professeur Ombrage," fit-elle, de façon monocorde.

"Professeur," marmonna, donc, Nott, les mains crispées sur la lanière de son sac.

La Survivante n'était pas très sûre de la raison de sa présence ici. Nott. Pas un nom qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Son père était un Mangemort, si sa mémoire étaient bonne. Et elle l'était souvent.

"Prenez place, allons," ordonna-t-elle vivement en indiquant de sa baguette deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre, devant la table recouverte de dentelle dévolue aux séances de torture. "Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, Mr Nott, _je_ fournis le matériel." Avec un sourire satisfait qui tenait plus du rictus, elle leur tendit les plumes noires et pointues.

Harry remarqua que Nott s'était raidi à la vision des plumes. Il savait donc de quoi il s'agissait. Les feuilles de parchemin étaient préparées, et Harry, sans besoin de plus d'instruction, se mit à écrire lentement. Ombrage voulait qu'elle copie ses lignes, mais elle n'avait jamais précisé à quelle vitesse. Le règlement de l'école spécifiait que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas garder les élèves en retenue plus de six heures d'affilées. La femme enrageait, mais ne pouvait pas protester. Son sourire mielleux de septembre se faisait beaucoup plus crispé ces derniers temps.

"Mr Nott," susurra Ombrage d'une voix plus maîtrisée, "vous écrirez 'je dois respecter l'autorié'. Autant de fois que je jugerais nécessaire."

"Bien madame."

Puis Ombrage alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour s'occuper de copies à corriger. Le brun siffla silencieusement dès la première utilisation. Tss, pensa aigrement Harry. Le petit chéri à sa maman ne s'était sans doute jamais égratigné, trop chouchouté pour que ça lui arrive. Une partie de son esprit la gronda en lui rappelant qu'elle avait failli crier de douleur et de surprise la première fois. Sa mauvaise foi nuança en rétorquant qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue, au contraire de Nott. La bouche d'Ombrage était vaguement tordue en un sourire triomphal.

Folle dingue, va.

Inlassablement, Harry fit ses lignes avec lenteur, s'appliquant outre mesure à tracer ses lettres. La douleur durait plus longtemps, mais les marques, moins répétées, disparaîtraient plus vite. Nott, remarqua-t-elle, finit par imiter sa tactique au bout de quelques minutes. Dans un silence religieux, ils s'acquittèrent de leur tâche. De la fenêtre, Harry pouvait distinguer le terrain de Quidditch et son équipe s'entraîner. L'envie de grimper sur un balais et de faire des acrobaties la tirailla, et elle se promit de faire de Poudlard l'enfer personnel d'Ombrage pour l'avoir privée de son sport préféré.

Sur le coup des sept heures, un vacarme épouvantable retentit dans un couloir voisin. Le fracas fut tel que, surprise, Ombrage sursauta sur son siège et ratura involontairement une copie sur toute la longueur du parchemin. Elle se leva, le dos raide d'indignation, et se rua à l'extérieur. Harry reposa sa plume et fit fonctionner son poignet engourdi en grimaçant. Si, comme elle le croyait, c'était Peeves qui était à l'œuvre, le crapaud en chef en aurait pour une vingtaine de minutes. Elle étira ses jambes ankylosées, faisant attention de ne pas heurter celles de Nott, en face.

Le Serpentard leva le nez de ses lignes et regarda la porte grande ouverte puis la page d'Harry. Il hésita avant de dire : "Elle s'en apercevra, si tu n'as rien fait."

"Je sais," répondit-t-elle sans réfléchir, le ton de Nott n'étant ni agressif ni sardonique. "J'ai la parade." Sur ce, elle sortit une bouteille d'encre rouge foncée de son sac et une plume. "Elle n'y voit que du feu à chaque fois que les jumeaux ou Peeves la font sortir."

"Pas bête," admit Nott avant de retourner brusquement à sa punition.

Harry trempa sa plume d'aigle dans l'encrier. Au moment où la pointe toucha la surface du parchemin, elle se mordit la lèvre en osant un regard vers Nott. Le garçon continuait à écrire avec la plume enchantée, et sa main avait prit un rouge colérique. "Hem... si tu veux, j'ai assez d'encre pour deux."

Nott la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Quoi, c'était quoi son problème? C'était si bizarre que ça de proposer de l'aide? "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

"Non, non," répondit rapidement le garçon, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux. "Merci." Il sortit une plume au hasard et la trempa dans l'encre colorée.

Harry cilla lorsqu'elle détailla la plume en question. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'elle avait égarée dernièrement. Elle ne le jurerait pas, mais... non, elle était juste parano. Elle se remit à l'ouvrage. Ce n'était pas si terrible qu'elle l'avait supposé. Nott était vivable.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a collée?" demanda Nott après un quart d'heure de grattage indolore.

"Hm?" fit Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à la question. "Ho, je lui ai demandé quel genre de qualifications elle avait pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les autres prof de Poudlard ont publié des livres et sont reconnus dans leur domaines respectifs. De toute évidence, Ombrage l'a mal prit."

Un demi-sourire fleurit sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard. "Sa seule qualification doit être de savoir lécher les bottes de Fudge, je pense."

"Ça ne m'étonnerais pas une seconde. Et toi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as atterri dans l'antichambre de l'enfer?" s'enquit-elle, agréablement surprise par le comportement de son compagnon de galère.

"Une insulte qui a dépassé ma pensée. La aussi, elle l'a mal prit."

Ils partagèrent un rire étouffée auquel le claquement familier des chaussures de la grande Inquisitrice sur les dalles du couloir mit très vite fin. Harry referma dare-dare l'encrier et le rangea avec sa plume, précédée par Nott. Il n'y eut plus que le son des plumes sombres sur le parchemin durant des heures. A la fin de la retenue, Ombrage les rangea soigneusement dans un écrin. Harry remarqua que Nott observait étroitement les gestes du professeur.

Elle boucla l'écrin dans un tiroir fermé à clé et examina leur mains. "Bien, bien, bien. Miss Potter, puisque vous semblez avoir du mal à assimiler vos leçons, vous reviendrez bien entendu demain. Mr Nott, je suggère que nous continuions aussi. Je tiens à ce que vous compreniez la notion que je tente de vous inculquer."

Et elle les renvoya d'un geste de la main qui se voulait régalien. Il était plus de onze heures et demi quand ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Il y eut un court moment de flottement avec qu'Harry se décide à prendre à parole. "Je te conseille l'essence de Murlap, ça soulage."

Nott hocha gauchement la tête. Harry constata avec un temps de retard qu'il devait faire dix centimètres de plus qu'elle.

"Merci. J'y penserais. A... demain, alors, Potter."

"A demain." Elle rajusta son sac. "Nott."

X

Harry s'écrasa sans une once de grâce sur son lit. A côté, Lavande geignit dans son sommeil, dérangée par le bruit. Elle était toujours la première à se coucher. Pour son teint, disait-elle. La sorcière jeta un œil sur son réveil. Une heure cinquante. Elle essaya vainement de s'asphyxier avec son oreiller. Son devoir de potion lui avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Elle gémit en songeant que son cours avec Rogue était repoussé au dimanche à cause de la retenue qui avait chevauché l'horaire imposé par l'espion de l'Ordre.

Cette femme était vraiment un monstre dénué de scrupules.

D'une certaine manière, ce soir avait été plus sympathique que les autres. Nott était un personnage... déstabilisant. Que quelqu'un d'aussi calme, réservé et posé se retrouve à tenir l'une des plumes de Crapaude était très étonnant en soi. Sans parler du fait qu'il était à Serpentard, maison qui s'était donné pour principe de faire de la lèche à l'Inquisitrice.

Elle avait deviné que Fred et Georges, ainsi que Colin Crivey étaient passés dans son bureau. Lee aussi. Tout le monde avait ses raisons pour garder le secret à propos des vices d'Ombrage. Harry, parce qu'elle était trop fière et parce qu'elle en voulait à Dumbledore pour la fuir comme la peste bubonique. Les jumeaux, c'était évident, ne souhaitaient pas que leurs frasques remontent aux oreilles de leur mère. Colin... c'était encore à déterminer. Bref.

Elle se passa la main gauche sur le visage. Bah. Si elle désirait savoir ce que Nott avait fait à Ombrage pour mériter une punition, il suffisait de demander à la reine des ragots, Lavande. Elle retira le discret bracelet que Terry Boot lui avait offert pour Noël. C'est là dessus qu'elle s'endormit, vaincue par le sommeil, mais pas avant d'avoir pratiqué son Occlumencie.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva non pas qu'elle déambulait dans le couloir sombre, mais que Dudley débarquait au milieu d'un cours de Métamorphose pour échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouille avec elle. Il lui offrit notamment une Circé contre un Dumbledore avant d'avaler la carte avec de la marmelade.

X

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Harry avait un cours de sortilèges. Durant le petit déjeuner, elle avait raconté à Neville son rêve, mais le jeune homme n'y avait accordé qu'une attention limitée, absorbé par le traité de botanique qu'il dévorait littéralement. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre de Neville quand les plantes entraient en ligne de compte. Il mangeait ses œufs au plat en en reversant la moitié au passage sur les genoux de Dean. En revanche, Parvati, qui avait laissé traîner une oreille discrète, agita un index magistral et verni devant elle, interrompant sa petite séance de manucure quotidienne.

"Je trouve que ça te ferait le plus grand bien d'analyser tes rêves, Harry," la sermonna la belle Indienne. "Le futur se cache dans les méandres de notre esprit! Et tu fais parfois preuve d'une clairvoyance remarquable. Peut-être que tu as un don, qui sait?"

Hermione fronça le nez à ces paroles mais ne contesta pas la dernière partie. L'aversion de la préfète pour la divination était célèbre.

"Je ne peux décemment pas décrire le contenu de mes rêves quand Trelawney les lit a voix haute en classe!" protesta Harry.

"Alors fais-le pour toi."

L'argument n'était pas dénué de sens, admit Harry avec un train de retard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le premier étage. Hermione le lui avait déjà conseillé une fois.

Près du grand escalier de marbre, ils croisèrent le chemin d'un petit groupe de Serpentards de leur année constitué d'une fille assez jolie dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et qui arborait constamment une mimique supérieure, de Davis, l'une des rares sang-mêlée de la maison, et de Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon noir avec des yeux en amande. Si les premières l'ignorèrent royalement, Zabini adopta une expression hautaine des qu'il la remarqua. Cependant, ce mépris affiché n'arrivait à pas a dissimuler totalement la lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux ténébreux. Il détourna la tête avec un reniflement dédaigneux quand Ron s'aperçut de l'intérêt qu'il portait à Harry et lui adressa un geste obscène.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te fixer comme ça, ce vil serpent? Il a jamais vu de Gryffondor?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Elle avait plus important à penser que l'attitude bizarre d'un Serpentard à son égard.

Ce n'était que la deuxième semaine du trimestre, mais les BUSEs n'attendaient pas. Perché sur sa pille vacillante de livres, le professeur Flitwick leur enseigna comment dégager la gorge de quelqu'un qui s'étouffait, grâce au sortilège anapneo, et à faire se mouvoir des objets inanimés avec le charme de locomotion. Le minuscule professeur donna un devoir supplémentaire à Nevile quand celui-ci eut le malheur de projeter sa bouteille d'encre sur sa robe bleutée. Dissimulées plusieurs rangs plus loin, Lavande lisait son horoscope, tout en agitant sa baguette et en bougeant les lèvres pour faire illusion. Les Pouffsoufles avec lesquels ils étaient couplés vrombissaient de nervosité, tournant et retournant les pages de leur manuel. Résultat des courses, à la fin de l'heure, seules Hermione avait su réaliser ce qu'on lui demandait, et, dans une moindre mesure, Harry. La brune éprouvait une difficulté incompréhensible à faire bouger le bibelot prêté par Flitwick. Elle se rendit plus tard compte que Ron avait appliqué un sort sur chien en porcelaine pour lui faire une blague. Elle se vengea en envoyant sa plume à l'autre bout de la salle, le forçant à se lever pour aller la chercher.

Les potions n'apportent guère de nouveautés. Ils poursuivirent leur travail sur le filtre d'assouplissement sous le regard pointu de leur professeur. Voir Rogue lui faisait systématiquement penser aux désastreux cours d'Occlumencie. Elle garda ses yeux baissés sur son chaudron afin de ne pas tenter Rogue. Si bloquer ses rêves n'était pas une motivation suffisante, empêcher Rogue de lire ses souvenirs en était une.

A cinq heures moins dix, elle pointa devant le bureau d'Ombrage, la tête remplie de diagrammes de sortilèges compliqués. Hermione avait prit sur elle de les faire réviser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Harry aimait sa meilleure amie, mais il y avait des moments où celle-ci était franchement épuisante. La Survivante attrapa son exemplaire de _Sortilèges et Enchantements niveau 5_ et s'abîma dans la lecture du chapitre consacré aux charmes de réparation. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une forme vêtue de noir frôla le bord de sa vision périphérique qu'elle vit que Nott était là. Elle sursauta. "Ho, bonjour," dit-elle machinalement.

Elle le regretta en songeant que Nott avait peut-être décidé de changer d'avis et était devenu un Serpentard lambda, méchant, bête et insupportable. Mais le garçon se contenta de lui rendre son salut et de poser son sac par terre, regardant un tableau sur le mur qui représentait une troupeau de chevaux ailés batifolant dans une prairie. Harry fit mine de reprendre sa lecture et en profita pour détailler Nott entre ses cils. Il avait l'air moins nerveux, mais plus fatigué, et ses cheveux étaient moins bien peignés que la veille. Jeudi était sa deuxième journée de retenue. Peut-être que c'était l'angoisse de la plume enchantée qui lui donnait un teint pareil? Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Brusquement, elle vit que Nott l'observait aussi. Leur regard se croisèrent et les deux adolescents sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Harry revint immédiatement à son livre tandis que Nott tourna la tête pour contempler les pégases. Une minute gênée s'en suivit.

Ombrage ouvrit la porte à cinq heures piles. "Entrez," dit-elle d'une voix douce qui ne trompait personne. "Nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés hier, n'est-ce pas? Allons, asseyez-vous."

Harry tira sa chaise habituelle et se pencha en avant, lissant sa jupe sans y penser pour ne pas la froisser en s'asseyant. En face d'elle, Nott laissa tomber son sac un peu trop brutalement pour que ce soit naturel. Perplexe, elle regarda le Serpentard se baisser pour le reprendre et le déplacer, les mains tremblantes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Sous l'effet de la plume, la main du jeune homme redevint rouge. Harry ignorait combien de temps il avait écopé, mais bientôt, la phrase resterait définitivement imprimée dans sa chair. 'Je dois respecter l'autorité' devenait nettement lisible sur sa peau, s'installant de plus en plus longtemps, et le sang commençait à perler autour de la blessure. Ombrage les surveillait de son bureau, levant régulièrement ses yeux globuleux bordés de cernes noires pour juger de l'avancement de leurs lignes. Un large sourire s'inscrivait sur son visage de batracien. Il en fallait énormément pour décontenancer Harry, mais la malveillance contenue dans ce sourire la faisait frémir. A un moment, elle tressaillit si bien qu'elle heurta le genoux de Nott sous la table. "Désolée," fit-elle. Il lui répondit par un bruit indistinct.

'_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_,' écrivit-elle lentement.

Ce soir-là, Ombrage leur permit de sortir un peu avant huit heures trente. Visiblement, elle attendait quelqu'un dans sa cheminée et ne désirait pas les avoir dans les pattes. Nott, qui n'avait pas mangé, descendit à la Grande Salle après lui avoir aimablement souhaité une bonne soirée. Harry, songeuse, retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor en prenant son temps. Nott était l'un des Serpentards les plus étranges qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. On le voyait parfois avec Malefoy, mais la plupart du temps il vivait à l'écart du groupe. La raison pour laquelle Harry ne s'était pas donnée la peine de retenir son nom de famille avant mercredi. Il était poli avec elle et ne s'était jamais joint aux mauvaises langues à chaque fois que des rumeurs éclataient sur elle.

Une sorte de chat de Shrodinger. Tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait ignoré son existence, plaisanta-t-elle pour elle-même en imaginant Nott avec des oreilles de chat noires plantée sur son crâne, jaillissant de ses mèches corbeau, et une longue queue touffue. Miaou, héhéhé.

Mais tout de même. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avant ces deux derniers jours. Nott était un vrai mystère.

Et Harry adorait résoudre les mystères.

...

Au fait, c'était quoi son prénom?

X

"La cause de la retenue de Nott," répéta pensivement Parvati en tortillant une de ses mèches brillantes. "Ah, oui, je m'en souviens! Des septième année en ont parlé. Ça s'est passé hier, non? Lavande?"

"Mardi, plutôt," corrigea son indéfectible amie, qui peignait ses ongles d'un air morne en prévision du contrôle de connaissance qu'Ombrage allait leur donner le lendemain. "Il a traité l'autre grosse vache de," elle baissa la voix pour n'être entendue que par les deux filles, "_vieux crapaud mal baisé_. Ce garçon a instantanément monté de trois points sur mon échelle d'estime personelle..." dit-elle en se redressant et en reprenant un timbre normal.

Parvati gloussa. "Qui aurait cru que Nott avait les nerfs d'insulter un professeur?"

"Ouais, qui aurait cru?" marmonna Harry. "Il n'est pas très bavard. Il a plutôt l'air du genre à s'évanouir si on lui hurle dessus. Allez, il a dû me regarder une fois dans les yeux depuis hier."

Parvati interrogea du regard sa comparse et toutes deux se penchèrent vers Harry, une question sur les lèvres. Cependant, leur interrogation fut avortée par l'arrivée en fanfare de la préfète de Gryffondor. Hermione avait traversé la pièce comme un taureau lancé dans l'arène. Elle était plus échevelée que d'ordinaire et de la fumée lui sortait des naseaux.

"Non mais quelle espèce de sale... !" Hermione jeta plus qu'elle ne posa ses affaires sur la table ronde de la salle commune, furieuse et s'assit près de Lavande. Sa brusquerie fit vibrer la table et elle s'attira un regard plein de reproches de cette dernière, qui avait mit du verni sur son doigt. Mais comme Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les plaintes de sa camarade, elle continua dans sa diatribe. "C'est une honte! Un crime! Une négation de l'enseignement! Comment peut-elle se prétendre professeur? Elle veut museler les élèves, les empêcher de se cultiver et d'étendre leurs perspectives de-"

Les Gryffondors cillèrent, désarçonnés. Il en fallait généralement beaucoup pour mettre Hermine dans cet état. Harry fut silencieusement désignée volontaire pour poser LA question. Elle se décida pour la tactique courte et concise. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?"

Tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son souffle, les cinquième année de Gryffondor profitant du court répit pour s'approchèrent et écouter, accompagnés par les trois Weasley restant.

"La bibliothèque! Entre toute autre chose, il a fallut qu'elle touche à la bibliothèque! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, vous pouvez me croire," feula la préfète. "C'est la _guerre_!"

"C'est quoi le binz avec la bibliothèque? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas à cette heure? Elle n'est pas fermée depuis une demi-heure?"

Hermione, le visage rouge de colère pivota pour le regarder dans les yeux, clairement scandalisée, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête comme un halo châtain. "J'y étais pour- ho, peu importe! Elle a _retiré des livres_, Ron! Cette femme odieuse ne les a même pas placés dans la réserve, elle les a **retirés**!!"

Non loin, des septième année qui avaient capté l'information se mirent à parler avec agitation, inquiets pour leur révisions d'ASPICS.

"Vous vous rendez compte?! Bientôt nous n'aurons plus accès qu'à des ouvrages approuvés par le ministère! Je ne veux même pas savoir tout ce qui a disparu de la réserve!"

Harry aurait été amusée par la réaction extrême d'Hermione si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Elle piochait une sacré partie du programme de l'AD dans les bouquins consultés illégalement à la réserve. Sans ça, ils devraient se concentrer sur ce qu'Eskivdur racontait le torche-cul qui leur servait de manuel.

"Pour avoir la main mise sur la société, maîtrisez les enfants. Pour maîtriser les enfants, contrôlez ce qu'ils lisent," déclara tranquillement Neville. Devant les regards incrédules de l'assistance, il se justifia nerveusement : "Quoi? J'ai lu ce bouquin d'Hermione, et..."

"Ho non, Neville, pas toi aussi," gémit Ron.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Ron. Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui," dit la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un ton sans appel. Elle écrasa ses paumes sur la table avec force. "On est tous d'accord. C'est impardonnable. Alors qui a une idée pour lui faire regretter son geste?"

La fin de sa question fut noyée dans un flot de propositions toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. Le fait qu'Hermione soit l'instigatrice d'une vengeance organisée était étonnant, elle qui prêchait le self-control et la zénitude devant les manigances d'Ombrage. S'attaquer à la bibliothèque avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Cet acte sacrilège ne resterait pas impuni.

Décidément, Ombrage faisait sortir tout le monde de ses gonds.

"On pourrait ensorceler les assiettes décoratives qui recouvrent le mur de son bureau? Histoire qu'elles montrent des trolls tout nus qui se touchent, ou un truc dans le genre?" proposa Seamus en chuchotant par dessus l'épaule de Dean.

"Seamuuuuuus!" piaillèrent Lavande, Parvati et Ginny, répugnées, tandis que les autres garçons se tapaient dans la main.

Avant de se diriger en masse vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, la bande avait commencé à mettre au point une tactique d'offensive furtive. Sous l'influence d'Hermione, le cerveau de l'équipe, de Ron, le tacticien, d'Harry, qui proposait des ajustements, et de Neville, qui usait de son pragmatisme pour tempérer les ardeurs vengeresses d'Hermione, l'ébauche se transforma à la lueur du feu de la salle commune en un plan assez solide pour être mis à l'épreuve et assez souple pour s'adapter en cas d'urgence.

Le reste de la préparation fut laissée aux jumeaux. Heureusement, par un hasard tout à fait fortuit, ils avait déjà du matériel de farces et attrape en stock qui datait de quelques semaines. Le matin du vendredi, sages comme des images, les Gryffondors de cinquième année prirent studieusement leurs notes, écoutant l'assommante leçon de Binns sur une énième guerre des gobelins. Même le débit de parole soporifique du fantôme ne mina pas leur enthousiasme. L'uniforme sans un pli, bien peignés, ils apparurent dans la grande salle pour la pause de midi.

X

Encore seule à la table des professeurs avec Pompona Chourave et Rolanda Bibine, Dolores Ombrage contemplait le réfectoire se remplir progressivement sans heurts. Elle retint un gloussement de pur délice devant cet ordre et cette obéissance parfaite. Les Serdaigles la considéraient d'un air maussade, et même mauvais pour certains, mais les agaçants cinquième année ne pipèrent mots en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, s'asseyant pour manger sagement. Elle se rengorgea, gonflée de ravissement et d'orgueil. Dumbledore n'y pourrait rien, et bientôt cette vieil bique d'empêcheur de tourner en rond serait jeté hors du château à coup de botte dans le popotin.

Elle serait aux premières loges pour y assister, elle le jurait sur Vivianne.

Plongée dans son petit monde, elle remarqua à peine les deux inséparables têtes rousses prendre place à leur tour à la table des rouge et or. Elle remua sa purée de brocolis en fredonnant joyeusement une chanson des Citrouilles Vertes, son groupe préféré. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Pourquoi n'inviterait-elle pas d'ailleurs ce cher Cornélius à faire une tournée d'inspection afin qu'il constate de ses yeux les résultats de ses méthodes d'éducation et de discipline?

Son imagination prit le relais.

'Dolores Ombrage révolutionne Poudlard. Dolorès Ombrage, la sorcière du changement. Dolores Ombrage, Ordre de Merlin première classe,' songea-t-elle avec un sourire béat qui révulsa Chourave et Bibine.

X

Le Gryffondor consulta sa montre sous la table. "Tenez-vous prêts. Lancement de l'opération Blitzkrieg dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... top."

X

Soudain, des dizaines de boules puantes spéciales roulèrent aux quatre coins de la salle, répandant une odeur pestilentielle. Une épaisse fumée jaunâtre monta du sol, envahissant tout l'espace à hauteur des chandelles qui servaient à éclairer le soir. On y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

"Que... que-!" Ombrage se leva précipitamment sur sa chaise, criant pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha qui enflait. "SILENCE," hurlait-elle inutilement. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir sa baguette pour évacuer la fumée et l'odeur, un sifflement de mauvaise augure retentit près d'elle.

Chourave, qui avait connue l'époque Maraudeurs, reconnut le sifflement familier. La sorcière replète fut littéralement taclée par son instinct de survie. Elle empoigna Bibine et plongea sous la table avec une vivacité étonnante pour une femme de son âge et de sa corpulence.

Inquiète, Ombrage se pencha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, secouant la main pour chasser la fumée. Un pétard énorme avait été planté au milieu de son assiette sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

"Pouf!" fit comiquement le pétard juste avant d'exploser. Très fort. Ombrage fut aspergée par le contenu de l'assiette de la tête aux pieds. Trop choquée pour réagir, elle demeura bouche bée plusieurs seconde, médusée. Les élèves criaient, riaient, hurlaient, incapables de dire ce qui se tramait, mais tentant de trouver la sortie dans le brouillard jaune, se cognant les uns aux autres, leur manche plaquée sur leur visage pour se protéger de la fragrance nauséabonde émise par des boules puantes.

Et puis, à 12h14 et trois secondes, le vendredi 24 janvier, l'enfer dans toute son épouvante se déploya dans la grande salle quand les feux d'artifice entrèrent en scène. Ils volèrent au dessus des crânes des élèves, au niveau de la charpente, abandonnant des traînées sombre derrière leur passage, explosant dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des chaussettes enchantées s'élevèrent en hauteur et, les bouts se tordant et se rejoignant pour former des bouches, déclamèrent une marche funèbre aux accents rock.

Ombrage fut soudain agitée de spasmes.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore pénétra avec majesté dans le tohu-bohu général, paulé par Rogue, qui avait perçut le déclenchement de l'apocalypse depuis ses cachots. Tandis que ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et hésitait à invoquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle, le nez aquilin du directeur se plissa de dégout quand l'odeur fétide l'atteignit. D'un geste circulaire de son élégante longue baguette blanche, il fit disparaître fumée, puanteur, feux d'artifice et chaussettes chantantes. Les étudiants se calmèrent presque instantanément à la vue du grand sorcier. Bibine et Chourave s'extrirpèrent de leur abri de fortune, surveillant les quatre coins de la Grande Salle, méfiantes. Si Rogue n'avait pas eu un tel contrôle de lui, il aurait éclaté de rire à la vue d'Ombrage, recouverte d'une substance verte très suspecte sur toute la partie supérieure de son corps. La charité aidant, il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard méprisant.

Dumbledore s'asura que plus aucune surprise magique ne les attendait, puis se tourna vers Ombrage, toujours secouée de tremblements convulsifs. Il la dévisagea poliment avant de s'éclaircir la voix. "Pardonnez-moi, Dolorès, mais... c'est de la purée de brocolis que vous avez dans les cheveux?"

Elle inspira très profondément. Ce que tout le monde sous-estimait chez Dolorès Ombrage, c'était sa capacité remarquable à reprendre constance en toute situation. "C'est bien possible, Albus. _Hum, hum_. Je crois que les élèves sont agités, aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que je vais aller me refaire une beauté."

"Bien sûr, Dolorès. Puis-je vous aider à...?" Il fit un léger mouvement de baguette.

Ombrage lui offrit un sourire crispé, "Non, merci. Je peux me débrouiller," et sortit dignement de la grande salle, les épaules carrées et le menton haut.

Pour se faire renverser un seau d'eau sale et odorante sur la tête par Peeves, qui l'attendait en embuscade.

Rusard jaillit d'un couloir et se lança aux trousses de l'esprit du chaos, trop obnubilé par sa Némésis translucide pour accorder un seul regard de compassion à la Grande Inquisitrice. Les mâchoires serrées à s'effriter l'émail des dents, Ombrage plongea la main dans sa poche avant de s'apercevoir que sa baguette était introuvable. Plantée au milieu du hall, trempée jusqu'aux os par de l'eau de vaisselle, les cheveux dégoulinant de purée de brocolis diluée en shampoing, dépourvue de sa baguette, Ombrage resta figée une poignée de secondes. Quelques élèves, penché à la porte du réfectoire l'observaient en silence, animés par la curiosité malsaine de savoir si oui ou non elle allait fondre en larmes. La déception générale fut grande quand la sorcière en rose carra les épaules et prit le chemin de son bureau du troisième.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de son sanctuaire, elle se permit de soupirer quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle fut néanmoins assaillie par une vision d'horreur. Une matière inconnue et visqueuse avait été répandue partout sur ses meubles, murs et moquette, formant des tas par endroits, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'était la dizaine de porcs qui pataugeait librement dans son bureau, dévorant la pâte marron à pleines bouchée, arrachant rideaux, tapisseries et napperons de dentelle par la même occasion, les engloutissant sans faire de distinction.

On jura plus tard sur Merlin que le cri strident que poussa la Grande Inquisitrice avait pu être entendu du terrain de Quidditch.

X

"En tout cas, Neville, félicitation pour ton charme d'incrustation. Du beau travail," assura Harry en trinquant à la Bièraubeurre avec son camarade.

Celui-ci accepta le compliment avec un sourire content. "Ta métamorphose n'était pas mal non plus. Ces cochons étaient très bien réussi."

"C'est fou comme une cause commune peut unir les gens," fit Ron. "En quatre heures, c'était plié. J'aurais bien voulu assister à la diversion de Georges et de Fred. Lavande m'a dit que c'était du grand spectacle."

Hermione renifla. "Tu l'as entendue, après? _C'est une conspiration visant à me déstabiliser et à miner mon autorité de réprésentante du ministère! Je ferais renvoyer les élèves qui ont commis ceci!"_ cita-t-elle de mémoire en imitant la voix suraiguë de l'Inquisitrice avec brio. "Je voudrais bien la voir renvoyer une dizaine de personnes."

"Tu imagines les répercutions? Sans parler de la pub pour le ministère. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se rend pas très bien compte, à jouer à la petite dictatrice d'opérette." Harry s'allongea contre le dossier du divan de la Salle sur Demande. "Elle est complètement à côté de la plaque."

"Elle était surtout _hideuse_. C'est Chourave qui a dû lui redonner une apparence vaguement plus humaine," ricana Ron en descendant la moitié de sa boisson avec une grimace comique. "Où est-ce que vous croyez que les jumeaux vont cacher sa baguette, d'ailleurs?"

"Ce sont tes frères, à toi de nous dire," rétorqua Neville, les yeux brillant d'une hilarité contenue. "Mais je pencherais pour un endroit difficile d'accès. Un créneau de la tour de Serdaigle, par exemple."

"Ou baignant dans une des toilettes de Mimi," pouffa Harry. "Je la vois bien remonter sa manche pour aller la récupérer avec un air répugné."

"Tout ça c'est très bien, mais elle va se douter que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup. Ou du moins elle va t'accuser, toi, Harry," reprit Hermione, quand l'euphorie de la bataille se fut dissipée. "Tu sais comment elle est. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour prouver que tu es impliquée."

"Pas moyen, Hermione. On a fait super attention," maugréa le plus jeune garçon Weasley, "les traces, les indices, le priori incantatem, tout."

"Ce n'est pas comme si Ombrage avait besoin de preuves pour inculper qui que ce soit," raisonna Neville, prenant Hermione de vitesse. "Le Magenmagot, non, le ministère est derrière elle. Pendant le procès d'Harry, ils ne lui ont même pas proposé d'utiliser une pensine pour leur monter sa version des faits. Sans compter qu'ils ont tout essayé pour saborder le procès. Ce ne serait pas inédit."

"Ouais, le souvenir est assez vivace." Harry se redressa et jeta sa bouteille vide. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait beaucoup de scrupules à fabriquer des preuves, de toute façon. Point positif, ma retenue est reportée parce que son bureau est inutilisable."

Ron et Neville acquiescèrent, désabusés. Hermione parut songeuse. "Il y a tellement de trous dans les textes juridiques magiques qu'ils peuvent tout se permettre en face de quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien." Son regard croisa celui d'Harry. "Mais du moment qu'il y a des lacunes..."

"... les deux camps peuvent en profiter," compléta la Survivante avec un sourire complice.

"Une bonne chose que tu ais eu Dumbledore comme avocat, hein?" commenta Ron avant de regarder sa propre bouteille. "Dites, quelqu'un sait faire le sortilège de remplissage?"

X

A l'heure de la collation de la mi-journée, une banderole immense avait été accrochée dans la Grande Salle sans que quiconque ait vu le coup venir. Harry comme les autres fut surprise de voir ce qui y était écrit en grosses lettres lumineuses.

"_Appel à la résistance active! Éjectons Frigide Rigide hors de notre école! Surpassez-vous : pourrissez-lui la vie!_"

En dépit de la réaction rapide de Dumbledore, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que décrocher la bannière, et des braiments indignés d'Ombrage, Harry distingua plusieurs Serdaigles et Pouffsoufle échanger des regards éloquents. Le message était passé.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

Pour clarifier les choses, non, le quatuor de Gryffondor ne sait pas qui a posé la bannière. Dans les bouquins, nous avions trouvé assez agaçant de voir tout le collège passif devant les débordements d'Ombrage. Et puis c'est un personnage tellement détestable... encore plus que les Dursley, qui pourtant tiennent la dragée haute à la plupart des punaises inventées par Rowling. Il y a tout simplement quelque chose de scandaleux chez elle, car elle abuse outrageusement de sa position au sein d'un ministère qui s'en lave les mains.

Ce tome cinq présente le plus gros problème des sorciers. Leurs lois sont dépassées, elles ne sont plus adaptées à la réalité. Le ministère a tous les droits. On se demande si la population à son mot à dire. Ça roule encore comme au Moyen-Âge. Dans le film, on voit qu'elle a reçu l'accord de Fudge pour remettre les châtiments corporels de vigueur. Cette horrible bonne femme à pratiquement les pleins pouvoirs et s'en sert comme une dictatrice. Elle est effrayante, parce qu'on ne connait pas ses limites. La preuve, elle ne sourcille pas à jeter des Impardonnables sur un sorcier de premier cycle. Qu'elle a précédemment tenté d'assassiner en envoyant des Détraqueurs à son domicile.

C'est très facile de haïr le personnage d'Ombrage.

Que dire, sinon...

Theodore parle enfin à Harry! Haaa, il se sera fait attendre! Il est touchant, ce petit. Bien entendu, Harry n'a jamais prêté attention à Theodore avant ce jour. Les seuls Serpentards dont elle se souciait étaient Malefoy, ses deux gorilles et Parkinson, parce que lorsqu'une bagarre éclatait, c'étaient ces quatre-là qui étaient impliqués. Les autres, ce n'étaient que des figurants pour elle. Que dire, donc, de Theodore, qui ne traînait qu'occasionnellement avec Malefoy et qui ne l'avait jamais embêtée?

**Prochainement dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Il inspira. Et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. "Tu... tu veux sortir avec moi?"

**Personnage :**

Theodore Nott.


	4. Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dors

Fandom : HP.

Beta : 3lle.

Genre : Sérieux.

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à Rowling. On parle d'autre chose, maintenant?

Note : Merci aux reviewers qui ont pris la peine de nous écrire des petits mots d'encouragement.

A fafa :

Les professeurs n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt pour aider Harry alors qu'il était évident quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. On ne peut pas dire que Dudley était trèèèèès subtil. Ensuite, en quoi le fait que dans la fic, Harry soit une fille change les choses? Les filles ne sont pas des petites princesses. Elles se font aussi maltraiter.

Harry est un diminutif pour Harold. Le féminin est Harriett. A présent, nous nous sommes peut-être mal exprimées. Notre personnage porte le diminutif. Son nom complet n'est ni Harold, ni Harriett, ni Holy. Tout simplement parce que ça ne nous bottait pas. Harry-chérie n'aime pas son prénom (Lily et James étaient beurrés lorsqu'ils ont décidé noms pour leurs futurs-éventuels gosses.

La prophétie évoque naturellement une fille qui aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur Noir n'a pas. Nous laissons le soin aux fans hard-core de trouver une sorcière de son âge qui soit née en fin juillet.

Harry est... disons, de taille moyenne et pèse moins que ce qu'elle devrait. Elle a des cheveux noirs désordonnés qui atteignent ses omoplates et a l'inconditionnelle Cicatrice au dessus du sourcil gauche. Elle a aussi les yeux de sa mère, rien de nouveau. En réalité, elle est plus mignonne que jolie. Nous conservons précieusement ses mensurations. Elle n'a que quinze ans. Laissons lui le temps de grandir.

Résumé : Harry fille. 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, Ombrage est Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et au milieu de toute ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**Précédemment dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Harry et les Gryffondor harcèlent psychologiquement Ombrage avec talent, ce qui devient rapidement la nouvelle occupation des poudlardiens. Après le Quidditch, bien sûr.

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre quatre : Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dors.**

* * *

Lorsque Théodore Nott se réveilla le matin du samedi, il était convaincu que la journée ne pouvait _que_ mal se dérouler. Le temps était mauvais, hésitant entre la pluie et le vent, il avait glissé dans la salle de bain, s'était renversé du chocolat brûlant sur le bras et avait buté contre Henbris qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné cette ridicule histoire de bibliothèque et s'était fait écraser le pied gauche par Goyles et avait dû se coltiner une Parkinson rendue proprement hystérique par la disparition inopinée de ses nouvelles barrettes à cheveux.

Il était une personne de nature réservée, mais il ne fallait pas pousser.

"Et puis c'est quoi son problème à Henbris?!" siffla-t-il en fourrant son livre d'arithmancie dans son sac.

"Très simple," fit la voix de Zabini juste derrière lui, le surprenant. Le noir ne réagit pas au regard exaspéré de Theodore, conservant son ineffable sourire éblouissant. "La bibliothèque est un endroit intime alors que la salle commune est toujours bourrée de monde. Ça sape le romantisme à coup sûr. Elle espérait passer un moment en tête à tête avec toi, Theo."

Il se sentit bête. "Ah."

"Si tu tiens à te réconcilier avec elle, applique les trois règles,' dit-il d'un ton docte, passant son bras autour du cou de l'autre adolescent, d'un geste familier. "Un : tu assumes ou tu mens. Deux : tu rampes. Trois : tu l'invites à sortir ou tu lui offres un cadeau pour te faire pardonner."

Theodore se dégagea souplement. "... Je vois. Merci."

"Tu as beaucoup à apprendre au sujet des femmes, monsieur le génie."

Il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas jeter de maléfices à Zabini. Le Serpentard avait solennellement promis de ne pas rapporter ce qu'il avait apprit après que Theodore lui ait expliqué à quelles sanctions terribles il s'opposait. Le fait de flasher sur Harry Potter alors qu'elle était dans une maison ennemie était dangereux, et qu'elle soit bête noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aidait pas énormément non plus. Comme Zabini ne souhaitait pas avoir de mort sur la conscience aussi jeune, il accepta de garder l'information pour lui. Le choc initial passé, il trouvait la situation... divertissante. Zabini avait une vision de l'univers qui ne cessait d'émerveiller Théodore.

Divertissante, hein?

Le collège entier soupçonnait qu'il était transi d'amour pour une mystérieuse inconnue, les deux élèves de Serpentard les plus dangereux connaissaient son identité, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, pour rajouter à son malheur, une troisième personne était venue s'inclure dans l'équation de plus en plus complexe de sa vie privée -pourtant inexistante au début de l'année.

Résigné à supporter Zabini, qui n'avait, assez curieusement, pas arrêté de le coller après avoir compris le fin mot de l'affaire, il songea à la dernière catastrophe en date.

Hermione Granger, quinze ans, préfète de Gryffondor, et, accessoirement, meilleure amie de la Survivante. Elle l'avait percé à jour. Elle aussi. Et elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant ça! Il combattit l'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Est-ce qu'il y avait un gigantesque panneau '_j'aime Harry Potter_' au dessus de son front? Après Malfoy qui comprenait avant lui, Zabini qui devinait, _Granger_ débarquait en plein milieu d'un couloir vide et sombre alors qu'il sortait de sa retenue, l'avant-veille, pour lui annoncer calmement qu'elle savait.

Etre amoureux était décidément une plaie.

Et en parlant de plaie... Il examina le dos de sa main. La peau était rouge comme si on l'avait frottée avec du papier de verre. On arrivait à distinguer les mots, légèrement boursoufflés sur la zone de tissus irrités. Il ne s'étonnait plus que Potter se promène constamment avec un fin bandage autour de la main. Esthétiquement parlant, ce n'était pas le top. Il devrait trouver quelque chose pour masquer ça avant de rentrer au manoir sinon son père se poserait des questions. Eudes Nott n'en était plus à son premier printemps mais était encore vif et avait une vue perçante. A soixante-neuf ans, il était encore capable de jeter des sortilèges redoutables.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé au diner, et à la fameuse bannière. Au train où allaient les choses, Ombrage allait soit se retrouver dans une position délicate auprès des huiles du ministère, soit resserrer d'autant plus la vis, soit leur faire une crise d'apoplexie avant la fin du trimestre.

Au fond de lui-même, il espérait fortement qu'il s'agisse du dernier cas de figure.

X

La bibliothèque était très fréquentée le samedi matin, même à huit heures, et, en pénétrant dans sa salle préférée du château, Theodore savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas se dégotter une table libre à moins d'utiliser la force. Il laissait ces méthodes à Malfoy et à ses larbins, du reste.

Il eut des sueurs froides en voyant Henbris à une table, près d'une fenêtre, qui était ostensiblement penchée sur un pavé. Clairement, elle l'avait vu arriver et l'ignorait sciemment.

Alerte : panique.

S'il devait en croire Zabini, il s'était conduit en mufle fini. Son plan pour rediriger son potentiel affectif vers elle tenait toujours, lui rappela une partie de son cerveau. Theodore fit donc quelque chose qui lui aurait valu le respect de ses paires s'ils avaient été là pour l'admirer. Il se planta devant elle. "Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir?" demanda-t-il avec une voix plus faible que prévu. Henbris leva les yeux pour le dévisager. "Je... hem... il n'y a pas d'autre endroit."

Il su que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire quand les lèvres de la petite brune se plissèrent et qu'elle lui accorda un bref hochement de tête. Les filles étaient plus compliquées qu'une équation du troisième parallèle en arithmancie! Il n'avait jamais réfléchis aux relations sentimentales, et voilà qu'il était jeté dans l'arène sans filet de sécurité. Il déglutit et sortit ses affaires. Si on lui avait dit trois mois avant qu'il serait en train de se creuser la tête pour courtiser une fille, il aurait lancé un maléfice imagé à l'impudent. Les prunelles claires de la Serpentard étaient accrochées en haut de la page de droite et ne semblaient pas prêtes à en bouger.

Les trois règles, hein? Ouais, facile à dire. Bon. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Un : "Je suis désolé pour t'avoir fait faux bond." Deux : "Je ne pensais pas que ça te vex- t'ennuierait comme ça," se corrigea-t-il d'extrême justesse. Deux et demi : "C'est complètement de ma faute. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser."

Le visage d'Henbris était déjà beaucoup plus lisse et le pli entre ses sourcils avait disparu. Il devait être en bonne voie. Heureusement! Il se donnait l'impression d'être atteint de diarrhée verbale. Parler autant n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes.

Bien. Et maintenant, trois.

Trois.

Heu...

Trois?

Henbris avait haussé un sourcil, s'impatientant. Il se rendit compte que sa bouche était entrouverte. Il la referma et fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure. Pense, Theodore, pense! Un cadeau? Il n'en avait pas. Si?

Il plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche d'une chocogrenouille, d'un bout de ficelle, n'importe quoi. Ses doigts caressèrent la forme désormais familière de la plume vol- _jamais rendue_ de Potter. Non, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui offrir ça. Et il ne _voulait_ pas la lui offrir. Damnation. Il n'avait rien. Il inspira. Et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. "Tu... tu veux sortir avec moi?"

Il y eut un petit silence. Derrière eux, une Serpentard de l'année d'Henbris laissa tomber son livre sous le choc. Bouche bée, elle les regarda sans gêne, ébahie.

Henbris, elle, écarquilla les yeux. "_Quoi?_"

Instantanément, Theodore pensa qu'il s'était trompé. Est-ce qu'il avait mal jugé de l'attachement d'Henbris? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, déjà? L'image de Zabini apparut devant lui. Zabini. Il allait l'écorcher vif dès qu'il mettrait la main dessus. Quand il en aurait terminé avec ce rejeton de l'enfer, sa mère ne pourrait le reconnaître qu'à la couleur de son cartable. Mais le léger rire d'Henbris le sortit de ses projets de meurtre sanglant.

Les joues colorées, Henbris sourit. "Oui. Oui, je veux bien."

Theodore, soulagé, soupira. "Ho. C'est... heu, bien." Il supposait que ça l'était. Il se retrouva soudain bête en se demandant ce que diable il venait de faire. Theodore Nott, quinze ans, n'était officiellement plus célibataire. Il _sortait_ avec une fille. Et il ne connaissait pas le mode d'emploi. Il allait paniquer de nouveau lorsqu'Henbris lui prit timidement la main par dessus la table. Peu habitué aux contacts physiques, il faillit la lui arracher mais parvint à se contenir. La main d'Henbris était chaude et il éprouva un sentiment étrange. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais ça lui tordait les tripes. Pas exactement de la façon que la vue de Potter provoquait en lui. C'était paradoxalement plus... froid. Un frisson descendit de sa nuque au bas de son échine.

Incapable de dire ce que ça signifiait, il sourit gauchement à sa... petite-amie. Ho Merlin, que ça sonnait étrangement, appliqué à sa personne. Henbris, qui était visiblement plus à l'aise, enchaîna sur un sujet d'arithmancie, ce qui lui permit de se relaxer un peu.

X

Le lendemain, au dessus du gigot froid du déjeuner, Zabini le considéra avec flegme. Theodore fronça les sourcils. Ils mangeaient un peu à l'écart des autres. Ou, plutôt,_ il_ mangeait à l'écart et Zabini était venu le rejoindre. Plus loin, Henbris discutait avec enthousiasme avec ses amies, lui lançant parfois des sourires environnés de gloussements. Après dix minutes de ce traitement, il céda. La main raide et entourée dans une bande de tissu, il attrapa un morceau de pain. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il, agacé.

"Je ne comprends pas." Il baissa la voix, tout en restant impassible pour ne pas éveiller les curiosités en se penchant ou en agissant de manière trop suspecte. "Tu aimes _tu-sais-qui_, mais tu sors avec une autre? Ta logique doit être en panne, en ce moment."

"C'est toi qui m'a suggéré d'inviter Henbris à sortir!" rétorqua Theodore, outré.

"Tu suis mes conseils, maintenant? C'est nouveau."

Il grogna. "Stop. Tu crois que je peux aller à la table des Gryffondor et faire une déclaration style bibliothèque rose? Et tout est étudié. Écoute attentivement. C'est simplement une affaire de détermination. Si je côtoie Henbris assez longtemps, je finirais par tomber amoureux d'elle, et _tu-sais-qui_ sera oubliée. Voilà. Plié. Simple comme bonjour."

La démonstration quasi mathématique ne rencontra qu'un silence atterré de l'autre côté de la table. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Zabini Blaise se retrouva à court de mot. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement, certain que, par la force de l'habitude, la partie de son cerveau qui gérait les répliques assassines trouverait bien quelque chose à rétorquer au robot humain qui était assis en face de lui. Cependant, rien ne sortit. Il était à sec.

Au nom de... _de qui de droit_, qu'il y avait-il de moisi dans le crâne du garçon pour qu'il vienne avec des concepts et des théories aussi fumeuses? Ou peut-être que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Peut-être que le père Nott avait fait des expériences illégales sur son fils. Ça expliquerait beaucoup...

C'en était à se demander comment Theodore Nott avait réussi l'exploit de survivre pendant quinze années dans ce monde.

Il se sentit soudain très las. "Theodore, tu t'écoutes parler, là?"

"Oui, pourquoi?" fit Theodore, honnêtement curieux d'entendre ce que Zabini avait à dire.

"Doux Merlin... Tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge, toi."

"Hein?"

X

Apparemment, Theodore avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la condition de petit-ami. Durant la semaine qui vint, il subit un cours accéléré de relations publiques. Premièrement, il fallait qu'Henbris et lui se tiennent _aussi_ la main quand ils étaient ensembles dans les couloirs. Ensuite, il fallait parler régulièrement aux copines d'Henbris. Et, ce qui le déstabilisait sans fin, il fallait supporter les gloussements de toutes les filles qu'ils croisaient. Il était de nouveau le point de mire de toute l'école. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais bon, il valait mieux que son père apprenne que son fils unique fréquentait une fille comme il faut plutôt que de savoir qu'il fantasmait sur les jambes de la Survivante contre les siennes.

Toutefois, il y avait plus urgent que son petit monde onirique. Après qu'Ombrage a fait un scandale en avisant la bannière, le professeur Rogue l'avait tiré dans un coin pour lui rappeler sa tâche. Theodore devait récupérer une de ses plumes sangsue très vite où son père recevrait une lettre et s'attèlerait à préparer le mortier pour sceller définitivement l'entrée du cachot dans lequel il le jetterait en juillet.

Mais, il s'en était rendu compte, il ne pouvait pas faire ça par lui-même. Il avait réfléchit toute la semaine à un moyen de s'emparer des plumes discrètement. Il avait momentanément songé à Zabini mais avait chassé l'idée. Il ferait tout capoter. Malfoy était hors de question, aussi.

Ombrage ne les quittait quasiment pas des yeux. La seule fois où elle s'était absentée, c'était pour faire la chasse à Peeves. Non, la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à faire diversion le temps de voler une plume à Ombrage, c'était...

"Pssst. Potter?" souffla-t-il très bas pour attirer l'attention de la brune vers lui. Elle se retourna, mais ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il lui fit un signe de la porte entrouverte d'où il était posté. Potter cligna des yeux en le voyant. Il colla son index devant ses lèvres pour la supplier de ne pas faire de bruit. Après une hésitation, il l'entendit dire à ses amis, Granger, Weasley et Londubat de continuer sans elle et se baissa pour feindre de refaire son lacet. Ils haussèrent les épaules et disparurent au tournant d'un couloir, discutant d'un pub louche de Près-au-Lard, pour ce qu'il en saisit.

Theodore s'humecta les lèvres et la gorge, soudain très sèches. Entre penser demander un coup de main à Potter et mettre ça en pratique, il y avait eu un fossé pénible à franchir. C'était encore plus dur que de proposer à Henbris de sortir avec lui. Mais il avait déjà fait quelque chose d'incroyablement téméraire -et stupide- pourquoi pas deux?

Potter se releva et le rejoignit prudemment. "Nott?"

Ils s'étaient occasionnellement parlés avant et après les retenues. Theodore s'était fait une idée de la personnalité de la Survivante d'après ce qui se passait en cours et dans les couloirs. Ses réponses, son attitude avec ses amis et ses ennemis, sa façon de se tenir ou de marcher, sa manière de voler sur un balai. Elle était hors d'atteinte, forte tête, voire bornée, et déterminée. Toutefois Potter était différente en privé. Il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir parlé à bâtons rompus avec elle, mais, détendue, la sorcière était très agréable. Drôle et parfois sarcastique, aussi. A aucun instant elle ne l'avait attaqué physiquement ou verbalement. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Des connaissances, oui.

C'était bien.

Theodore se poussa et la laissa rentrer dans la salle de classe désaffectée. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et s'écarta de la sortie, mettant plusieurs mètres entre elle et lui, pour ne pas lui mettre la pression en lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait piégée. "Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de... venir ici?"

"Un peu, oui?"

Elle ne semblait pas agressive. Juste curieuse et un poil méfiante. Tant mieux. Il aurait été déçu si elle l'avait bêtement suivi.

"Voilà, c'est à propos d'Ombrage." Il essaya de ne pas penser qu'il était seul avec elle dans une classe vide et lui expliqua sommairement pour le plan de Rogue, parlant vite afin de ne pas lui laisser le temps de protester (elle détestait Rogue probablement plus encore qu'Ombrage) et pour les plumes sangsue. Il passa évidement sous silence le passage à propos de son père. Elle l'étonna prodigieusement quand elle écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est interdit?" demanda-t-elle, perdue.

"Eh bien... oui. Tu l'ignorais?" Il se souvint qu'elle avait, si on devait en croire la Gazette, été élevée par de riches moldus. C'était normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas la législation en cours sur les objets de magie noire. Lui, par contre...

Elle soupira lourdement en se passant une main dans les cheveux et ce geste envoya des gargouillis dans son ventre. "Je me suis dit qu'avec tous les étudiants qui se baladaient avec des mains en charpie il y avait une bonne raison pour que les professeurs ne fassent rien. Que le ministère avait peut-être légalisé en douce les châtiments corporels, ou un truc dans ce goût-là. Merlin sait combien Rusard adorerait utiliser les fouets et les chaînes qu'il astique quotidiennement dans son bureau."

Theodore opina précipitamment du chef. C'était le genre, oui. "Donc, tu comptes m'aider?"

Elle lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-déterminé. "Si ça peut la faire renvoyer, j'avalerais même des oeufs de doxy. Marché conclu?" fit-elle en s'approchant et en lui tendant fermement la main.

La main de Theodore se retrouva dans celle de Potter avant que son esprit ait eu son mot à dire. A la seconde où leur peau rentrèrent en contact et que ses yeux d'un vert impossible plongèrent dans les siens, ce fut comme si un éclair avec transpercé Theodore. Les poils de sa nuque et de ses bras se hérissèrent, et il ressentit une incroyable chaleur monter en lui. La poignée de mains ne s'éternisa pas, et il en fut reconnaissant. Il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir fondre à tout instant.

Potter avait des choses à faire, aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle rapidement. Statufié au beau milieu d'une salle déserte, les joues en feu, Theodore déglutit.

Finalement, peut-être que Zabini n'avait pas tort. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

X

La bannière avait été prise au sérieux. Très au sérieux. Ombrage connut la pire semaine de son existence. A chaque fois qu'elle se procurait une nouvelle baguette pour remplacer la sienne, qui n'avait toujours pas réapparue, celle-ci se volatilisait. De mystérieux plaisantins multipliaient les pièges et chausse-trappe sur son passage. Elle régla le problème en embauchant officieusement Rusard pour déminer le chemin devant elle. Le concierge déambulait couvert de suie et de détritus la plupart de la journée et dût visiter l'infirmerie plus souvent qu'un joueur de Quidditch pendant une saison entière.

Le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice se révéla très difficile à nettoyer. Les cochons, les assiettes décoratives transformées, étaient un exemple de métamorphose si bien accomplie que le professeur McGonagall, impressionnée, refusa tout net d'inverser le sortilège et en profita pour montrer les animaux à ses classes de troisième et quatrième année. Ombrage exigea bien qu'on les abatte pour les servir à diner, mais Dumbledore lui répondit, scandalisé, qu'il ne se rendrait pas coupable de cruauté envers les animaux. On lui indiqua une veille hache rouillé si elle voulait elle-même se charger de la corvée. Inutile de dire qu'on ne mangea pas de porc ce soir-la.

Ombrage annexa la petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle qui avait accueillit les champions de la coupe des Trois Sorciers après le tirage des noms, et les retenues furent mises en hiatus pour le plus grand plaisir de Theodore.

Dans le plus grand secret, il rencontra Potter plusieurs fois afin de mettre leur plan d'action au point. Elle démontra une capacité remarquable à réfléchir rapidement et efficacement. Elle avait un esprit clair et ordonné. Il prit beaucoup de plaisir à ces rencontres clandestines car elles annonçaient la fin du règne despotique d'Ombrage, et en particulier parce qu'elles lui permettaient de parler avec Potter.

Henbris ne se doutait de rien, habituée à le voir s'éloigner pour faire ses devoirs dans le calme. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il la trompait. La jeune fille était un sacré problème à elle seule. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un dictionnaire du langage amoureux, et la majorité des subtilités d'Henbris passaient à la trappe. Ça le désolait peut-être plus qu'elle, car il se sentait stupide quand une expression déçue naissait sur son beau visage. Et il détestait ça, se sentir stupide. Zabini ne prévoyait visiblement pas de perdre son jouet préféré prochainement et répondait à ses interrogations sur la gente féminine.

Un effet collatéral complètement imprévu, Malfoy l'avait abordé. Il approuvait son choix de petite amie mais n'était pas dupe. Enfin, tant que les apparences étaient sauves, Malfoy se fichait de savoir sur qui portaient ses rêveries nocturnes.

Quant à Granger... Il devait admettre qu'elle avait un cerveau et savait l'utiliser, mais la née-moldue était _foutrement_ irritante. Il lisait dans ses yeux qu'elle savait des choses sur lui. Comme si elle était voyante et qu'elle possédait la connaissance ultime. Enfin, non, celle qui lui donnait cette impression, c'était la Lovegood. Cette fille était dans la catégorie des personnes indescriptibles et dont il faut se méfier impérativement. Complètement déconnectée du monde réel. Mais Granger... il avait peur quand elle était à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin?

Lui faire du chantage?

Non, l'idée était risible. C'était une Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor ne faisaient pas chanter les gens.

N'est-ce pas?

X

Le premier février, en attendant cinq heures et la reprise des séances de torture, il retourna à la salle commune de Serpentard. Henbris l'accueillit avec un sourire lumineux et lui fit de la place sur le divan près du feu. Puisque le complexe était situé sous le lac et qu'on était en plein mois de janvier, l'attention était la bienvenue. Nerveusement, il s'assit près d'elle. Zabini l'avait rencardé sur les sujets de conversations qu'il pouvait aborder avec elle s'il séchait ou que le silence s'installait, et cela s'avéra assez pratique. Comme quoi, il avait été injuste avec lui. Il savait de quoi il parlait.

Henbris affectionnait visiblement ses cheveux, car elle tripotait ses mèches sans répit. Et elle le touchait sans cesse. Le visage, le cou, les bras... Les élèves plus âgés et ceux de son année lui adressaient des sourires équivoques qui manquaient de le faire rougir. Il s'efforça de lutter contre son embarras grandissant. Nom de Merlin, dans quelle galère...

Trente minutes avant l'heure dite, Henbris remarqua les coups d'œil anxieux que Theodore jeta à sa montre. Elle sourit et le força à se lever du divan en le tirant par le poignet. "Viens, je t'accompagne."

"Mais il ne faut pas autant de temps pour aller au troisième," protesta-t-il vainement.

Ils quittèrent les cachots et atteignirent le troisième étage en moins de dix minutes. En vue du bureau d'Ombrage, Theodore constata que Potter n'était pas encore arrivée. Brusquement, il fut tiré sur le côté par Henbris qui l'entraîna dans un corridor poussiéreux que personne n'utilisait plus depuis des éons. Theodore faillit glapir de terreur, tel le renard pris au piège, lorsqu'Henbris le poussa contre un mur et se colla à lui.

"Tu sais, ça fait une semaine qu'on est ensemble," souffla-t-elle, aguicheuse.

Non! paniqua-t-il en réprimant un tremblement affolé, à deux doigts de s'évanouir. C'était bien trop tôt, il n'était pas préparé à perdre sa virg-

Henbris passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'obliger à se pencher et... l'embrassa simplement.

X

Son premier baiser fut... humide, à défaut d'autre mot. S'il y avait une échelle d'humidité des baisers, celui-ci atteignait le premier échelon haut la main. Il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ça. Et il ne se voyait sincèrement pas demander à Zabini l'effet que produisait un baiser correct.

Henbris le libéra, inquiète de ne pas le voir réagir. "Tu... tu n'as pas aimé?"

Franchement? Aucune idée. Pas comme s'il avait tellement de point de comparaison, mais ça il n'allait pas le lui dire. "Heu... si. Si, c'était bien."

"Vraiment?" Son visage s'était illuminé.

"Oui," mentit-il. "Vraiment."

"Cool!"

Theodore se tendit en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. "Henbris," couina-t-il lamentablement en la poussant un peu brusquement, "je vais devoir y aller."

La jeune Serpentard cligna des yeux, déroutée. "D'accord, mais... tu sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, maintenant, Theodore."

"Ha, oui. Oui, bien sûr. Évidement. Salma." Il faillit grimacer. Ça lui paraissait anormal d'utiliser un prénom. Son père lui avait toujours appris à appeler les gens par leur nom de famille. Même Malfoy, qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, devait faire avec.

Potter était là, devant le bureau. Elle ne portait pas sa robe d'uniforme, pliée sur son bras, et avait détaché ses cheveux. Quand elle la vit, toute couleur déserta le visage d'Henbr- de Salma. Ses joues rondes prirent ensuite une teinte pourpre et sa petite amie lui agrippa d'autorité le bras et se plaqua contre son côté. Mi-stupéfait, mi-dubitatif, Theodore la contempla les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que les filles développaient une espèce de double personnalité quand elles étaient en couple? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il n'avait jamais vu Henb- Salma comme ça.

"Bonjour!" clama Salma avec une voix chantante.

Potter sortit de ses pensées et la considéra avec un regard en biais, comme si c'était Rogue déguisé en lapin de Pâques qui lui proposait des œufs en chocolat. Le jour de la saint Valentin. "... Bonjour?"

Au milieu de tout ça, Theodore, désarçonné, repensa surtout à la réaction d'Ombrage quand elle avait surprit les deux amoureux de Gryffondor. Et là, ils étaient devant son bureau, collés ensembles. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à allonger la durée de sa retenue. Et puis il devait parler seul à seul avec Potter. "Hen- Salma, peut-être que tu devrais..."

"Peut-être que je devrais _quoi_?" répliqua Salma avec une trace de férocité dans la voix.

"_Hum, hum_."

Potter eut une mimique d'épouvante quand Ombrage sortit de son bureau comme un diable de sa boîte et les trouva aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Salma défia Ombrage du regard. Puis elle plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de Theodore et s'en fut plus rapide que le vent. Theodore se frotta machinalement la joue, dérouté.

"Jeunesse dévergondée," marmonna Ombrage dans sa barbe avant de sourire mielleusement. "Bien. Mr Nott, Miss Potter... nous allons pouvoir reprendre puisque mon bureau est désormais nettoyé."

Le bureau était plus sobre que la dernière fois où il y était rentré. Disparues, les étoffes de dentelles, les naperons, les vases de fleurs séchées, et les assiettes ornementales. Tout ça devait être dans l'estomac des fameux cochons qui vivaient à présent dans un petit enclos près du potager.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait suggéré une élève, les pauvres bêtes n'avaient absolument pas souffert d'indigestion ou de maux de ventre. Elles étaient aussi roses que saines et batifolaient avec quiétude dans la boue, engloutissant les restes des repas de Poudlard que les elfes venaient leur déposer.

Theodore devina que la Grande Inquisitrice n'avait pas encore récupéré sa baguette magique et qu'un autre avait dû faire le sale boulot pour elle sans pousser le vice jusqu'à reconstituer le décor original. Un bureau, une table et trois chaises. C'était tout ce qui avait survécu à l'appétit vorace des bêtes. Il avait cru halluciner lorsque Zabini lui avait rapporté l'intégralité des malheurs d'Ombrage. Toute l'école soupçonnait les cinquième année de Gryffondor d'être les coupables, mais personne n'avait de preuve concrète. De même on ne pouvait que spéculer sur l'identité de la ou les personnes qui avaient suspendue la banderole d'appel à la mobilisation.

Potter renifla l'air innocement. "Il y a une drôle d'odeur, non?"

En effet, l'odeur porcine s'était incrustée partout. Theodore ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais c'était grâce au sortilège de Londubat.

Theodore réprima son sourire quand Ombrage se retourna vivement vers elle avec un regard acide, perdant son sourire onctueux. "Je ne veux pas entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche, Potter. Je sais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose."

Les yeux verts de Potter pétillèrent de la même manière que ceux de Dumbledore. "Moi? Mais j'étais dans la Grande Salle, voyons, professeur. Tout le monde pourra vous le confirmer."

Ombrage s'approcha d'elle, menaçante et hargneuse. "Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Potter. Vous auriez très bien pu faire l'aller-retour avec la fumée."

"En l'espace de... quoi... six ou sept minutes? Vous savez que c'est impossible," répondit Potter sans se départir de son expression sereine, légèrement condescendante.

"Je vous ferais renvoyer Potter, et vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer!" claironna-t-elle en pointant un doigt impérieux dans sa direction.

"C'est ce que nous verrons. Mais je vous souhaite bien du courage."

Les deux sorcières se lancèrent dans une lutte silencieuse, à qui détournerait les yeux la première, oubliant totalement le pauvre Theodore, à deux mètres d'elles. Elles ressemblaient à cette illustration de deux dragonnes magyar qu'il avait vue, petit, sur un bestiaire. Des étincelles crépitaient entre elles. En seulement une semaine, il venait de comprendre que les femmes étaient beaucoup plus effrayantes que les petites choses souriantes qu'il avait cru qu'elles étaient. Intimidé, il entra la tête dans les épaules, n'osant pas faire de bruit.

Une voix sortie d'outretombe retentit soudain dans toute l'école, faisant vibrer jusqu'aux fondations du château, interrompant les deux femmes. "_Je suis Jean Méplinleposh, maître-chanteur professionnel! Je retiens actuellement la baguette magique de Dolorès Ombrage, Petite Inquisitrice de Poudlard, en otage!" _Une voix identique mais grimpant dans les aigus reprit après une seconde de pause._ "Au secours Dolly! Viens me sauver!! Il veut me jeter dans une termitière! A mouaaaaaaah!" _

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que-" glapit l'employée du ministère.

"_Ecoutes-moi bien, Dolorès Ombrage, je suis sérieux! J'exécuterais ta baguette à l'aube à moins que tu te rendes dans la Grande Salle revêtue d'un costume de crapaud rose et que tu confesses ton amour éternel à Cornelius Fudge ainsi que ton adhésion au groupe de soutien des sadiques anonymes. A vingt heures très précise. Fais le... __**sinon**__..."_

"_Dolly!! Helpeuh miiiiiiii! Il a une bassine d'eau de javel! Je vais déteindre!!! Iiiiiihhhhhhh!!!!_"

"_MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!!_"

Avec un cri de rage, Ombrage les expulsa de son bureau et partit au pas de course pour trouver le responsable, qui continuait à réciter son monologue ponctué de ricanements et de bruits grossiers. Dans son empressement, elle n'avait pas vu Theodore glisser son pied dans l'encadrement pour bloquer la porte. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"Vite!" le pressa Potter dans un murmure. "Si elle demande de l'aide à Dumbledore, Fred et Georges ne tiendront pas longtemps. Même avec la carte."

"Carte? Quelle carte?"

"Peu importe. Tu te souviens où elle les a rangées?"

Theodore acquiesça et contourna le bureau pour ouvrir les tiroirs. Il se saisit du coffret, vérifia son contenu et le cala sous son bras avec un sentiment de triomphe. Avant de refermer le tiroir, il métamorphosa un encrier en une réplique parfaite du coffret dérobé.

Potter sourit et vint lire l'inscription qui se trouvait gravée en lettres d'or sur le côté de la boîte par dessus son épaule. Elle portait la mention 'Dolorès Ombrage'. Elle rit. "C'est moi, ou elle est _vraiment_ stupide?"

Aussi près, Theodore pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de sa complice de crime. Son cerveau se déconnecta un instant. "Heu... oui? Absolument? tout à fait?"

Ils sortirent précipitamment, et Potter verrouilla vicieusement la porte du bureau, sachant qu'Ombrage n'était pas prête à remettre la main sur sa baguette. Elle ajouta de la glu dans la serrure pour faire bonne mesure.

X

Les élèves galoppaient partout dans le but d'admirer Ombrage en pleine crise d'hystérie. Afin d'éviter qu'on ne les voie pas se balader en possession du coffret incriminant, Potter le fit passer par des passages secrets dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Il supposait que c'était de cette façon qu'elle avait pu aller de la Grande Salle au bureau d'Ombrage en si peu de temps.

Theodore éprouvait un intense mélange de satisfaction et d'excitation. Et de soulagement, aussi. Le spectre de son père s'éloignait.

La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore ouvrit un œil ensommeillé à leur arrivée. Potter fronça subitement les sourcils. Soucieuse, elle se mordit la lèvre. "Dis-moi que tu connais le mot de passe."

Le silence fut éloquent.

"Bon, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à essayer. Dumbledore utilise souvent des mots de passe en rapport avec des sucreries."

Et c'est pourquoi Theodore se retrouva à énoncer le nom de toutes les sucreries dont il avait le souvenir devant l'œil narquois de la gargouille. Mieux valait ne pas se poser de questions sur la santé mentale du directeur. D'accord, tout le monde disait que c'était un génie, mais on ne lui ôterait pas la certitude qu'il était complètement frappé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se encore creusait la tête. "Nougat longue-dent?" fit-il. La statue demeura de pierre. Potter essayait avec des bonbon moldus qui ne lui disaient rien.

"Fraise tagada? Mars? Twix? Soucoupes? Crunch? Fizwizbiz? Ha non, ça c'était à Noël. Daim?"

"Sucette au sang?"

A ce mot, la gargouille fit un pas de côté pour leur laisser le passage. Theodore retint un cri de joie car ce n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard, mais s'autorisa un sourire. "Enfin!" Gentleman, il laissa Potter s'engager dans l'escalier en colimaçon en première. Elle sauta sur la troisième marche et attendit là. Perplexe, il grimpa sur la première. Il n'avait jamais pas donné de raison à ses professeurs de l'envoyer visiter le bureau directorial, aussi fut-il surprit quand l'escalier s'avéra mobile et qu'il s'éleva doucement pour les déposer sur le palier. Il regarda partout sauf devant lui pendant l'ascension car Potter était en jupe. "Pourquoi des sucreries, au fait?" s'enquit-il pour tenter d'oublier son trouble.

Elle le considéra par dessus son épaule. "Ho, eh bien... Je crois que c'est parce que les gens mauvais sont souvent sinistres. Les gens sinistres n'iraient pas imaginer que le mot de passe du directeur de Poudlard est basé sur un bonbon." Elle se tut. "Après, c'est peut-etre parce que je le fréquente régulièrement que ça me parait évident."

Theodore fronça les sourcils. Logique? Ouais. _Vraiment_ frappé. Lui, n'aurait certainement pas pensé à ça, venant d'un personnage censé être aussi respectable que Dumbledore... Attendez, ça voulait dire qu'il était sinistre?!

Potter posa la main sur le heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon et frappa deux fois. "Professeur Dumbedore?" appella-t-elle.

La voix reconnaissable entre mille du directeur répondit. "Entrez, entrez. Ah... Harry, Mr Nott! Quel bon vent vous amène?"

Theodore cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Dumbledore avait cette capacité à pouvoir conserver un air aimable en quelque situation que ce soit. Le grand sorcier avait été destitué de sa position du chef du Magenmagot, de président de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, on allait possiblement lui retirer son Ordre de Merlin, il était raillé par la moitié de la communauté magique, tous les journaux le dépeignaient comme étant un vieux machin toqué pour le discréditer, et pourtant... il restait majestueux. Theodore ressentit de l'admiration pour l'homme. Il n'était pas certain que dans sa position il pourrait apparaître aussi calme.

Il vit Potter se tenir à une distance respectueuse du vainqueur de Grindelwald. Son esprit analytique remarqua immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux personnages les plus décriés du moment.

Le bureau en lui-même était étrange, d'ailleurs. Des objets indescriptibles étaient alignés sur les étagères et des tables aux pieds effilés, un nombre incalculable de tableaux était accrochés aux murs et, derrière la porte, un perchoir inoccupé était installé. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se souvenir que c'était probablement celui du célèbre phénix du directeur. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais aperçu, mais il était de notoriété commune que Dumbledore en possédait un. Très profondément en lui, la voix d'un enfant trépignant d'impatience demanda où était l'animal légendaire.

Pour en revenir à la Survivante et au directeur, ce qui le frappa d'entrée de jeu, c'était qu'ils ne se regardaient pas. Ou, plutôt, Dumbledore évitait par tous les moyens de croiser les yeux de son élève favorite. Potter, de son côté, semblait maussade.

"Mr Nott?"

Theodore sortit d'un brouillard et contempla le directeur, juste devant lui, et dont les yeux brillaient avec la même intensité que d'ordinaire. Comment faisait-il ça? Theodore ouvrit la bouche. "Heu..." Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses moyens, cependant Dumbledore avait une présence écrasante. A la place, il tendit le coffret.

Dumbledore le réceptionna curieusement et l'ouvrit. Un air affecté prit place sur son visage. "Ha, oui. C'est certainement le professeur Rogue qui a émis cette requête, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Il..." Theodore envoya un regard en coin à Potter. "Il a dit qu'il ne préviendrait pas mon père pour... la retenue."

Dumbledore le surprit avec un sourire. "Je reconnais bien là Severus. Toujours le chic pour forcer ses étudiants à donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Et toi, Harry, comment t'es-tu retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire?"

Potter haussa les épaules. "Mon talent pour sentir les ennuis arriver, professeur. Nott m'a demandé de lui procurer une diversion."

"Une diversion? J'ose croire que vous n'avez rien à voir dans l'enlèv- je veux dire, dans le _vol_ de la baguette du professeur Ombrage," s'enquit-il d'un ton sérieux, qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son sourire. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, refusant obstinément de regarder Potter.

Potter prit un air angélique tandis que Theodore regardait ostensiblement autre part.

"J'en suis heureux," conclu-t-il. "Néanmoins, je suis un peu déçu de constater que vous n'êtes pas venus m'avertir quand le professeur Ombrage a commencé à se servir de ces horreurs."

"Vous êtes assez difficile à joindre en ce moment, monsieur le directeur."

Le Serpentard décela une pointe de rancœur dans la voix de Potter. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre Potter et son mentor? Si Malfoy ou Zabini étaient là, ils s'en réjouiraient à n'en plus finir.

Dumbledore acquiesça distraitement. "Monsieur Nott, êtes-vous disposé à témoigner des actions du professeur Ombrage? Je crains que les plumes seules ne suffisent pas à la faire inculper."

"C'est que, directeur, mon père... il sera automatiquement prévenu puisque je suis mineur. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache." Il imagina la tête de son père, recevant un hibou au petit-déjeuner. Non, définitivement pas une bonne idée. Theodore ne dit pas que Potter pouvait témoigner, elle. Le ministère ne l'avait pas exactement à la bonne. "Il y en a d'autres, non?"

"Je me souviens de ce cher Eudes... un jeune homme à la conduite irréprochable. Je suis certain qu'une récompense pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école saura l'amadouer, vous ne croyez pas?"

Tilt.

Theodore eut la gorge sèche comme une feuille de parchemin. Une récompense pour services spéciaux rendus à l'école. Ré-com-pense. Très tentant. Voilà qui ferait bien sur son dossier. L'ambition qui l'avait conduite à Serpentard lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière-train, et supplanta la peur de son père. "Certainement. D'accord."

"Parfait. Et puis, telle que je la connais, Dolorès ne va sans doute pas tarder. Asseyez-vous, Mr Nott, mettez-vous à l'aise. Je vais contacter le bureau des Aurors."

Theodore s'assit dans un fauteuil violet très moelleux. Nerveux, il vit Dumbledore allumer le foyer de sa cheminée sans utiliser sa baguette, quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné chez le vieux directeur. "Ministère, bureau des Aurors," fit-il fermement.

Une tête se matérialisa dans les flammes vertes. "Oui? Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Je voudrais traiter d'une affaire très importante, mademoiselle. Puis-je parler à un Auror, je vous prie?"

"Une seconde, Monsieur."

Dumbledore ne se retourna pas pour s'adresse à Potter. "Harry, aurais-tu l'obligeance de passer à côté pour la durée de l'entretient?"

"Oui, Monsieur," maugréa-t-elle en disparaissant dans une annexe.

Seul avec le directeur, Theodore se dandina sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation quand il avait grimpé sur l'escalier mobile. Sa vie avait complètement échappé à on contrôle, ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas persuadé d'aimer se retrouver sur le devant de la scène.

Trois minutes plus tard, un homme sortit de la cheminée.

C'était un très grand sorcier noir, coiffé d'un chapeau plat, dont l'oreille était ornée d'un anneau doré et qui dégageait un calme rassurant et un sacré charisme. Il salua le directeur d'une voix grave et profonde puis se tourna dans sa direction. "Bonjour, Mr Nott. Je suis l'Auror Kingley Shacklebolt. Enchanté." Theodore lui serra nerveusement la main. Shacklebolt lui envoya un sourire chaleureux qui fit baisser son anxiété puis sortit un parchemin et une plume enchantée de sa cape. "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous allons débuter. Mr Nott, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé avec votre professeur, s'il vous plait. Prenez votre temps et essayez de ne rien omettre."

Theodore s'humecta les lèvres. Dumbledore lui lança un regard encourageant. "Mardi de la semaine dernière, dans les eaux de midi, je me rendais à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner," fit-il en essayant de ne rien manquer, repassant scrupuleusement le fil des évènements dans son esprit. "A mi-chemin, j'ai vu le professeur Ombrage qui harcelait deux élèves en leur parlant avec des termes insultants et dégradants."

La plume de Shacklebolt écrivait sans intervention extérieure, mais ce n'était pas une plume à papote. C'était une plume dactylo. Elle appartenait au ministère et était enchantée pour retranscrire au mot près ce qui était dit.

"J'ai commis l'erreur de l'insulter, et elle m'a donné une retenue. Le lendemain, mercredi, je suis allé dans son bureau vers cinq heures. Il y avait," une pulsion lui dicta d'être vague tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de précisions, "une autre étudiante de Gryffondor qui n'en était pas à sa première retenue avec elle. Le professeur Ombrage nous a fait nous asseoir dans son bureau et nous a donné deux longues plumes noires en nous disant de copier des lignes. Elle m'a demandé d'écrire 'je dois respecter les adultes'. Au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire avec, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans la main. J'ai remarqué que ce que j'écrivais se gravait dans ma peau avant de disparaître. Plus j'écrivais, plus la souffrance était forte et plus la marque restait longtemps." Il déroula la bande de tissu autour de sa main et la montra à Shacklebolt.

La douleur se réveilla furtivement quand l'Auror l'examina, mais Theodore contint son sifflement de souffrance. Shacklebolt nota quelque chose sur son parchemin.

"Après ça, j'ai eu deux autres retenues avec elle. Je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que nous ne sommes pas que deux à porter des marques sur nos mains."

Dumbledore prit le relais. "J'ai eu la surprise de trouver tout à l'heure ceci," dit-il poliment en produisant le coffret.

Shacklebolt le prit, lut l'inscription et l'ouvrit. Il hocha la tête en confirmant le contenu. Il agita ensuite sa baguette magique au dessus de la boîte. "Bien, elle n'a pas été trafiquée et appartient bien à Dolorès Ombrage. L'inscription date de plusieurs années."

La discussion se prolongea un peu, et Theodore songea à Potter, qui prenait racine dans la pièce à côté. Il espérait qu'elle ait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Alors que Shacklebolt allait prendre congé afin de ramener le coffret et le procès verbal au ministère, une furie déboula dans le bureau. Ombrage, ainsi que l'avait prédit Dumbledore (cet homme était brillant _et_ devin, en plus de ça?), haletait, le souffle court. Elle était échevelée, couverte de sueur et ses vêtements roses étaient de travers, son cardigan menaçant de tomber. Elle ne remarqua même pas Theodore, tourné sur son siège pour la contempler, bouche bée.

Ses cernes déjà énormes en temps normal lui dévoraient littéralement le visage. Theodore comprit à cet instant que la bataille de Potter et de ses amis finissait par porter ses fruits. Dolorès Ombrage était physiquement et mentalement à genoux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'archétype de la Gryffondor parfaite pourrait être capable de mener une guerre des nerfs de cette envergure et de gagner. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si Gryffondor que ça, en fin de comptes. C'était odieusement Serpentard, ça. Theodore se figura que la vraie Harry Potter devait être très différente de l'idée que tout le monde se faisait d'elle. Il venait d'en avoir un aperçu.

Ce n'était pas très agréable de réaliser qu'il avait autant de préjugés, en fait, que le Serpentard de base. Et la fierté de Theodore était que, justement, il n'était pas le Serpentard de base. Il était supérieurement intelligent, bon sang de Merlin! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser influencer par des idées préconçues provenant d'esprits médiocres! Même si ça voulait dire remettre en cause tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis.

"Dumbledore," fulmina Ombrage. "C'en est assez! Vous m'entendez?! _Assez_!!" Les vitres du bureau vibrèrent sous la note suraigüe qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Ombrage et les trois sorciers présents grimacèrent, leurs tympans agressés. "Mon bureau a été vandalisé! J'ai été dérobée, humiliée, insultée! On a fermé la porte de mon bureau à clé et je ne peux plus l'ouvrir! Je ne tolèrerais pas ça plus longtemps!!" Elle avisa Shacklebolt, près de la cheminé, pétrifié à la vue d'une Ombrage hors de ses gonds. "Ha! vous tombez bien, vous! J'ai une plainte à déposer!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand geste qui fit vaciller le perchoir du phénix absent.

"Certes, certes," fit lentement l'Auror, dont l'amusement grandissait secrètement. "Avant cela, je voudrais m'assurer d'une chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas, Mrs Ombrage."

"Quoi donc?!" rétorqua-t-elle avec une brusquerie qui frisait l'impolitesse.

"Cet objet est-il bien à vous?" l'interrogea-t-il en désignant le coffret du doigt.

Ombrage demeura immobile une minute entière. Sa course folle semblait avoir chassé toute pensée cohérente dans son esprit, et lui réclamait du temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Les yeux fixés sur la boîte en bois cillèrent alors. La Grande Inquisitrice parut enfin se souvenir de ce que c'était, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des décennies. Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive. "Que- que- qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça?! C'était dans mon bur-"

Elle vit seulement maintenant Theodore. Son regard se chargea de compréhension et de haine pure. "_Toi!_ Espèce de sale petit-" Ses mains tremblaient et se refermaient convulsivement.

Theodore se cala contre le fond de son fauteuil, déglutissant. Dumbledore le protégerait si elle tentait de se jeter sur lui pour lui transmettre la rage ou pour l'étrangler, pas vrai?

"Madame, veuillez vous contrôler, je vous prie," claqua durement Shacklebolt. "Je dois donc comprendre que cela vous appartient. La seule possession d'item de magie noire de niveau cinq est un délit majeur, comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Vous allez devoir répondre de très graves accusations."

Ombrage afficha une expression dévastée et incrédule. "Mais... vous ne pouvez pas... Je suis sous-secrétaire d'État..."

"Même la secrétaire d'État est soumise à la loi, madame," déclara-t-il avec un souverain dédain. "L'Angleterre est une monarchie. Pas une tyrannie, voyons."

* * *

**Note de fin : **

Il est deux heures du matin, ça fait déjà quatre reprises que je tape ça puisque Feufeu . net fait des caprices, et je suis trèèèès fatiguée.

Que pouvons-nous dire sur ce chapitre, outre que Theodore est un idiot? Enfin, c'est principalement pour ça qu'on l'aime, pas vrai?

Contentes que tu aimes le passage du genoux, Eilan. Les gars comme Theo, il leur en faut pas beaucoup pour s'emballer, hehe. Quant à Harry, elle est pas douée non plus. Elle se fait avoir chaque année. Elle remporte pas le prix de la Perspicacité! Dean ou Theo, hein? Qu'est-ce que Dean vient faire là? Les personnages échapperaient-ils à notre contrôle? Damned!

Et puis d'abord, on est flemmardes. En plus d'être perfectionnistes. On poste quand on veut, na.

**

* * *

A chaque fois qu'un lecteur quitte une fanfic sans laisser de review, un chaton meurt. Regardez-vous dans une glace et réfléchissez à tout le mal que vous avez fait dans ce monde.**

**Ca y est?**

**Bien.**

**Maintenant, il est temps de reprendre votre vie en main.**

* * *

**Prochainement dans Impossible n'est pas Nott :**

Quelle famille... Les licornes ne faisaient pas des sombrals, après tout.

**Personnage :**

Dumbledore.


	5. On n'apprend pas au vieux gnome à faire

Fandom : HP.

Beta : 3lle. Louons son nom.

Genre : Sérieux. Romance. Genre-bending.

Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas za nous. On a pas d'argent. Inutile de nous faire un procès.

Note : Plus que deux chapitres. Eh oui, c'est bientôt terminé. A tous les reviewers, soyez prudents dans vos affirmations et vos questions. Deux chapitres. _Deux_. En comptant l'épilogue. Hehehehe.

Pica : Et oui, Malefoy et Harry se détestent viscéralement. On fait dans l'égalité des sexes. Hop!

Tour tous les autres : C'est une joie de voir qu'avec des efforts on peut faire apprécier un style de fic. Le genre-bending n'est pas assez représenté (en anglais comme en français). N'hésitez pas à vous y essayer! C'est bon pour la santé, savoureux, et ça ne fait pas grossir!

Résumé : Harry fille. 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, Ombrage est Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et au milieu de toute ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**Précédemment dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Les petites mésaventures d'Ombrage ne pouvaient prendre fin que dans le grandiose. Maraudeurs oblige. La Grande Inquisitrice a des ennuis avec la justice, Theodore a réussi a passer du temps avec le femme de ses rêves et tout semble aller pour le mieux. Tiens, vraiment? Qui a dit 'vigilance constante'?

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre cinq : On n'apprend pas au vieux gnome à faire la grimace.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en parcourant le gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier du sept février, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de chintz préféré.

_Ombrage à l'ombre_, titrait le quotidien_._

Dolorès Jane Ombrage venait d'être écrouée au terme d'un long procès ayant mis en relief de grave abus de confiance et d'utilisation d'artefacts de catégorie cinq sur des sorciers de premier cycle. Le procès s'était déroulé en huis clos, bien entendu, et avait vu témoigner plusieurs élèves, stigmates à l'appui. La presse, qui ne pouvait définitivement pas passer à côté d'un scandale aussi juteux, s'en donna à cœur joie, menée par Rita Skeeter qui avait, le Créateur savait comment, obtenu des informations de première main sur la face cachée de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat.

Et puisque la sorcière avait écopée d'une peine de sureté de dix ans, certaines langues se déliaient. Ombrage allait prochainement être entendue au sujet d'un envoi non autorisé de Détraqueurs dans le Surrey.

Il y avait donc une justice, conclut joyeusement Albus en repliant son journal. Elle n'était ni imminente, ni immanente, mais, finalement, tout arrivait à point pour qui savait attendre. Si son ouïe fonctionnait encore bien, les élèves les plus vieux avaient organisé une fête improvisée dans la Grande Salle. La Bièreaubeurre coulait à flots et les elfes de maison avaient rivalisé de créativité pour les fournir en gâteaux et pâtisseries. En tant que directeur de l'école il ne pouvait décemment pas les rejoindre mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, songea-t-il avec dépit.

Cornélius faisait de son mieux pour couper les ponts avec Ombrage, l'abandonnant à son sort, prétendant qu'il ne lui avait confié le poste à Poudlard que parce que la sorcière l'avait harcelé pendant des semaines. Dans son empressement affolé, Cornélius n'avait pas prévu qu'Ombrage pourrait ne pas apprécier d'être lâchée comme une malpropre. La vengeance de la femme en rose ne s'était pas fait attendre. Elle avait laissé entendre deux trois détails croustillants à propos des cadavres qui pourrissaient dans les placards du ministère. Comme les pots de vins alloués à certains membres du Magenmagot pour acheter leurs voix et mettre le vieux directeur en minorité à l'assemblée afin de le limoger, ou l'absence de procès de Sirius Black, par exemple.

Les plus heureux dans l'affaire étaient clairement la presse, qui ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée depuis la chute historique de Voldemort, et une certaine petite bande d'élève qui avait voué son temps libre à faire de Poudlard l'enfer personnel d'Ombrage. Le célèbre quatuor Potter-Granger-Londubat-Weasley et leurs camarades de Gryffondor et d'autres maisons. Il n'en donnait pas l'impression, mais il suivait très attentivement les péripéties de ses protégés. L'A.D, une initiative remarquable qu'on devait à Miss Granger, et qui n'était pas sans rappeler le désastreux club de duel du professeur Lockhart. Ces gallions ensorcelés étaient une vraie merveille. La jeune sorcière prouvait chaque jour un peu plus qu'elle avait une tête bien faite et de grands pouvoirs magiques. Il était impatient de voir jusqu'où la préfète de Gryffondor irait dans la vie. C'était l'un des privilèges des enseignants de suivre la progression de leurs élèves, de les voir à l'état de jeunes pousses fragiles et grandir jusqu'à devenir des fleurs sublimes. Ou des chardons, dans le cas tragique de Tom Jedusort.

Mais tous n'étaient pas destinés à prendre le chemin de Voldemort et il y veillait. Il aimait penser, avec une pointe d'arrogance qui ne l'avait jamais quittée après plus de cent trente ans de vie, que Severus Rogue lui devait sa rédemption. Lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur cette vieille photographie du premier Ordre du phénix et qu'il croisait le visage souriant et aimant de Lily Potter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter de vieil idiot orgueilleux et de verser une larme.

C'était elle. Ça avait toujours été elle, sa sauveuse.

Même après sa mort, Lily arrivait à guérir le coeur de ceux qui l'avaient fréquentée de son vivant. Il se souvenait encore avec bienveillance du baiser dont elle avait piquée sa joue, le jour de ses noces, sublime dans sa robe immaculée. Il en avait rougi jusqu'aux doigts de pieds. Pauvre vieille chose.

Cette photo était encadrée juste au-dessus de sa table de chevet et il la contemplait toutes les nuits avant de se rendre au sommeil. Il y en avait une autre, juste à côté. Une photographie qui datait de bien des étés, quand il était jeune, séduisant et si fier. Si _stupide_. Les deux garçons lui lançaient des signes de la main énergiques et des sourires canailles. C'était l'époque où il pensait pouvoir révolutionner le monde de sa propre baguette, en un claquement de doigts. Ses cheveux auburn vibrant violemment à la lumière du soleil, il assénait des coups d'épaules joueurs au deuxième garçon, un jeune homme si beau qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié ses ailes quelque part après être descendu des cieux.

S'il avait été capable d'autant d'amour que cette femme admirable, que Lily Potter, aurait-il pu le sauver? Cette question le hanterait probablement jusqu'à sa mort. Parfois le titre de Vainqueur de Grindelwald était bien lourd à porter pour son coeur.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Lily avait toujours était une petite fille hors normes. Du jour où Minerva, encore nouvelle à son poste de professeur, s'était rendue chez ses parents pour l'introduire au monde de la magie et en était revenue avec le regard d'une collectionneuse qui vient de trouver la pièce inestimable qu'elle a cherché toute sa vie, il avait su qu'elle serait spéciale. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux à la couleur inimitable, Lily Evans ensorcelait littéralement les gens. Autrefois, on l'aurait immédiatement accusée de sorcellerie sur ces simples critères et brûlée sur un bûcher. Elle exaltait une magie unique. Elle était tout simplement fascinante.

Elle était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard depuis Tom Jedusort, était spirituelle, naturellement curieuse, et avait enroulé James Potter, Maraudeur et séducteur invétéré, autour de son petit doigt. Et surtout, elle ne perdait jamais espoir. Animé d'une volonté indestructible, son regard avait la puissance de vous convaincre que tout irait bien. Que rien de mal ne pouvait subvenir. La peur disparaissait au profit des sourires et des rires. L'anxiété s'effaçait face au courage et à la détermination sans failles. Elle avait une drôle d'influence sur les gens.

Lily Evans avait été une _magicienne_ d'une toute autre envergure que lui.

Et sa fille unique avait hérité de cette magie. C'était l'une des capacités les plus étonnantes d'Harebell Potter, bien plus encore que le fourchelangue ou sa clairvoyance intermittente. Elle avait un don pour attirer les gens à elle, en bien ou en mal. On l'aimait, on la détestait, on s'en méfiait ou on lui faisait toute confiance mais personne ne pouvait rester indifférent devant elle. Sa célébrité, sa personnalité, ses talents agissaient comme un aimant.

On ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il y avait beaucoup de James Potter dans Harry. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Severus à chaque fois qu'il venait se plaindre du_ comportement inadmissible_ de la Survivante. La fille de James avait récupéré son goût immodéré pour les méfaits et son aisance à corromp- à convaincre ses amis les plus sages de contourner les règles. Il y avait aussi ce sourire en coin qui était la marque de fabrique de la famille Potter. Un sourire qui en promettait beaucoup de cheveux blancs précoces. Il pouvait l'identifier facilement après avoir vu James, Isidore (le père du jeune farceur) et Mattiew (alors son camarade d'école) l'esquisser avant de s'apprêter à faire sauter la moitié du château avec une bombe artisanale.

Quelle famille... Les licornes ne faisaient pas des sombrals, après tout.

Severus ne cessait de pester qu'Harry aurait été bien plus fréquentable si elle avait plus tenu de sa mère mais Albus chérissait l'hypothèse que c'était l'esprit de contradiction de Lily qui ressortait là et l'encourageait à lui pourrir l'existence au mieux de ses capacités, mais Severus ferait probablement une attaque s'il osait le lui dire. Aussi s'abstenait-il et gardait-il son opinion pour lui. D'ailleurs, Severus était tellement divertissant lorsqu'il alignait les anecdotes biaisées sur les actions d'Harry.

Les autres enseignants, eux, appréciaient la persévérance de la jeune Gryffondor. Sybille Trelawney, en particulier, se répandait en louanges sur ses dons de voyante et sur son troisième œil. Les devoirs d'Harry étaient très précis et abondaient d'une profusion de détails sanguinolents et macabres, ce qui lui assurait forcément une excellente note aux cours de Sybille. Albus, pour sa part, mettait ceci sur l'imagination fertile de la jeune fille pour raconter des bobards.

Et quoi qu'il en dise, Harry n'était pas non plus la réincarnation sur Terre de l'un de ses parents. Elle avait son propre caractère, forgé par tous les évènements dramatiques qui étaient survenus durant sa courte vie. La soeur de sa mère, censée veiller sur elle et la protéger ne lui avaient jamais démontré que de la méchanceté, aveuglée par une jalousie qui avait survécue à la mort de Lily. De ce qu'il savait par les rapports réguliers de Mrs Figg, petite, Harry avait longuement essayé d'obtenir l'affection de sa tante et de son oncle.

Devant la cause perdue d'avance, elle avait jeté l'éponge à partir de huit ans. Elle avait vécu comme étant le contraire vivant de son cousin. Peut-être, quelque part, qu'à défaut de figure parentale, Harry s'était construite en opposition totale à Dudley. Selon Albus, ça avait longtemps dû être la seule façon pour elle de se définir en tant qu'individu. Elle était ce que Dudley n'était pas, et inversement. Il était bruyant, elle était silencieuse. Bien sûr, Vernon et Pétunia avaient aidé à la façonner en la petite chose effrayée et incapable de poser des questions qu'Hagrid avait rencontrée en 91.

Ce qui ne finissait pas de le stupéfier, c'est qu'en dépit de cette prédisposition flagrante, Harry était une bonne personne et surtout qu'elle était saine d'esprit. Pieds et poings liés par les protections dont Lily avait dotée sa fille, Albus n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'envoyer Harry chez des gens qu'il savait pertinemment être incompétents pour élever des enfants. Il avait laissé le soin à des observateurs extérieurs se s'occuper de la surveiller, pour détecter des _signes_ avant coureurs.

Les signes que Tom Jedusort avait démontrés.

Mais, en réalité, son abruti de cousin accumulait plus de points communs avec le jeune futur mage noir qu'il avait rencontré dans un orphelinat de Londres que la petite sorcière.

Le cas pourrait probablement passionner un psychologue. Il se promit d'évoquer le sujet avec elle un jour ou l'autre. Avec des pincettes. Et des gants en peau de dragon.

Néanmoins, Harry avait été modelée par ces dix années passées dans un placard. Cinq ans dans une école bourrée de gens n'avaient pas réussi à l'amadouer. Inconsciemment, elle se méfiait de tous les gens qui l'approchaient et les comparait aux Dursley. Son introduction en fanfare dans la communauté magique et sa subite célébrité n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils voulaient juste profiter de sa notoriété. Et depuis ses onze ans, on avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'assassiner.

Et actuellement, Voldemort tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Albus était conscient de l'inimité et de la déception montante d'Harry à son égard. Il ne l'avait pas détrompée ou envoyée voir ailleurs quand elle avait cherché un père de substitution en lui, il n'avait donc pas le droit d'être agacé par son attitude parfaitement justifié. Il ne lui avait pas adressée la parole depuis l'été dernier et l'évitait consciencieusement; il pouvait comprendre son désarroi. Ce qui était rassurant, c'est qu'Harry ne s'était pas complètement braquée. Preuve en était qu'elle avait conduit le jeune Nott à _son_ bureau et pas à celui de Severus. Elle était juste désappointée.

Ce qui était, il fallait l'admettre, relativement douloureux.

Mais c'était pour son bien. Pour le plus grand bien.

X

La 14 février, Albus revenait tout juste du 12, Square Grimmaurd quand un énorme hibou gris portant un colis entra dans son bureau et se réceptionna sur son bureau en acajou. C'était le petit matin et Albus pouvait dire sans trop se tromper que l'animal avait fait un long voyage car son ramage était recouvert de gouttes de rosée. La sale bête dégoutta d'ailleurs avec délice sur ses papiers. Il soupira en avisant la mare d'encre diluée qui commençait à se former sur son bureau et détacha le fardeau du hibou postal avant de lui indiquer le perchoir de Fumseck avec lassitude.

Le nouveau venu vola paresseusement jusqu'au perchoir et se fit une place à côté de son occupant avant de s'ébrouer pour chasser la pluie. Fumseck lui lança un regard outré lorsqu'il se retrouva mouillé à cause de leur proximité. L'oiseau de feu, profondément insulté, se gonfla comme un ballon, ses plumes ébouriffées autour de lui, et chanta une note remarquablement fausse pour vocaliser son indignation. On aurait dit le son d'un vieux klaxon à moitié écrasé. Puis il fit plusieurs pas de côté pour s'éloigner sans chuter du perchoir, trop fier pour abandonner son fief à un inconnu. Le hibou, lui, oscilla, indifférent au cinéma de son lointain cousin et ferma les yeux, somnolant.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel puis sécha ses notes d'un coup de baguette. Il vérifia que le paquet n'était pas piégé avant de l'ouvrir. Il contenait le trophée qu'il avait commandé à l'artisan du Chemin de Traverse. La coupe était de belle facture, argentée et produisant des reflets vert. La plaquette de métal, fixé au support de bois sombre, indiquait : _Services spéciaux rendus à Poudlard_. Voilà qui ferait certainement plaisir à Theodore Nott!

Chose promise, chose due.

Le pauvre garçon était terrorisé par son père, un homme qui plaçait la discipline plus haut que tout au monde. Une récompense scolaire l'impressionnerait suffisamment pour qu'il passe sur les circonstances exceptionnelles de la retenue.

Il se sentit un peu mal en songeant qu'Harry aussi avait risqué le renvoi en apportant les plumes dans son bureau. Mais son témoignage aurait plombé la crédibilité de celui de Nott. Par ailleurs, elle et Ron Weasley avaient déjà reçu une récompense en deuxième année pour l'affaire du monstre de Serpentard. Évidement, Harry ne courrait pas après le prestige, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la féliciter pour son acte...

En fond sonore, Fumseck émit une autre fausse note, dépité par l'inaction de son propriétaire. Albus cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

"Pardonne-moi, Fumseck, j'étais ailleurs."

Il donna à boire et à manger au gros hibou et le renvoya peu après.

De toute façon, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas le moment d'ennuyer Harry avec de telles trivialités. La jeune fille avait fort à faire avec son amourette avec Terry Boot, un né-moldu de son année, à Serdaigle, et participant à l'A.D.

Il passa ensuite sa matinée à répondre à son courrier. Lorsqu'il en fut à la troisième beuglante, il réfléchit à un sortilège qui pourrait prendre en charge cette tâche. Et un autre pour faire taire les lettres enchantées. Voilà qui méritait qu'on s'y appesantisse. Regrettant d'être trop occupé pour inaugurer la salle de bowling qu'il venait d'ajouter dans le placard à balais de son bureau, Albus sortit le nez de son courrier lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith. D'un pas léger, il descendit l'escalier mobile et referma la gargouille derrière lui, à la recherche du jeune Nott. Bien sûr, il aurait pu envoyer un fantôme, mais il avait grand besoin de se changer les esprits.

Dix minutes d'errances insouciante après, il bourdonnait une vieille chanson à la mode à l'époque de sa jeunesse quand il vit passer sa cible dans le hall. Nott marchait très vite, courbé en avant, filant vers l'escalier en marbre. En haut des marches, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur le visage du garçon. Et si l'on en jugeait par son expression, c'étaient des larmes de frustration.

"Mr Nott?"

Il sursauta, prit en flagrant délit, et sécha furtivement les traces de sa honte d'un passage de sa manche avant de lui faire face. "Monsieur le directeur?" croassa-t-il, les yeux rougis.

De toute évidence, Nott n'était pas prêt à se mettre à table. Ha, ces adolescents...

"Je vous cherchais, justement."

Nott eut un air subitement affolé. " Vrai- vraiment?"

"Oui. J'ai reçu l'objet, voyez-vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, vous pourrez le voir avant qu'il soit placé dans la vitrine." Albus vit son visage se détendre. A quoi avait-il bien pu songer? Il décida de ne pas creuser trop profondément. Pour le moment.

X

"Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Peut-être pourrais-je inviter votre père à Poudlard pour visiter la salle des Trophées? Qu'en pensez-vous?"

Nott hocha distraitement la tête. "Oui, je pense que ça lui ferait grandement plaisir." Il regardait le perchoir vide de Fumseck par de fréquents coups d'oeil.

Albus avait demandé à son familier de faire une course pour lui et le jeune Nott en était visiblement dépité. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même, à son âge, avait été fasciné par les phénix. Ces animaux avaient l'étonnante faculté de faire rêver enfants et adultes. Albus examina son vis-à-vis. Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil des invités, Nott torturait le rebord de tissu de sa manche. Un tic nerveux, il en avait déduit. Se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui nerveux, oui, mais à ce point...

Severus le lui avait indiqué comme étant un Serpentard dont les idéaux pouvaient correspondre à ceux de l'Ordre. Avec un petit coup de pouce.

Il fondait ses raisonnements sur la logique et pensait, après une fastidieuse étude portant sur les cent dernières années, que les nés-moldus n'avaient rien à envier aux Sang-purs sur le plan scolaire ou sur celui de la magie. Il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres d'une autorité qu'il n'estimait pas, ou qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, ce qui provenait assurément de l'éducation rigoureuse prodiguée par Eudes Nott. Il respectait l'intelligence et le savoir.

Cependant, il avait reçu des années auparavant un étudiant qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui avait aussi dévié du droit chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et en ressortir à moitié brisé. Oui, Theodore Nott lui faisait penser à Severus Rogue. Voldemort savait charmer les gens en leur faisant miroiter des promesses de puissance. Il avait séduit Severus en lui montrant sa collection de livres rares et sa connaissance quasi encyclopédique sur la magie. Le futur maître des potions avait tenté de chercher un deuxième père après l'échec total qu'était le premier. Voldemort, conscient de cela, lui avait offert une illusion de sécurité et de fierté puis l'avait bassement trompé et utilisé. Ce qui avait détruit toute la confiance que Severus avait pour lui.

Albus ne doutait pas que le jeune Nott serait plus immunisé que Severus contre le pouvoir d'attraction de Voldemort. Le tout était de lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau dès maintenant. C'était là que ça devenait délicat. Gérer les adolescents était tout un art.

"Mr Nott, je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que quelque chose vous tracasse, n'est-ce-pas?" dit-il doucement.

Nott tressaillît.

"Si vous cherchez une oreille attentive, vous l'avez. Je vous promets solennellement que rien ne sortira de cette pièce. Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige à rien et je comprendrais si vous vouliez garder ça pour vous."

La première étape était de lui signifier qu'il _était_ là. Même s'il était débouté à la fin. Mais en principe, le vieux et sage Albus Dumbledore se prêtait plus aux confidences d'ado sous pressions que Severus, bien que le directeur de Serpentard parvienne à être très compréhensif et aimable avec ses étudiants. Ce qui était ennuyant avec cette maison, c'était que les élèves étaient tellement repliés sur eux-mêmes...

"Ça n'est pas important, Monsieur le directeur," grommela-t-il.

Et pourtant il ne fit pas un geste pour partir. Un bon signe, songea Albus.

"Ça semble l'être pour vous. Vous savez, la charge de directeur ne se résume pas qu'à signer des papiers et à offrir des récompenses. Ou des points bonus en fin d'année," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il n'ignorait pas que les Serpentards lui en voulaient toujours pour avoir fait gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à Gryffondor à plusieurs reprises par ses manigances. "Il s'agit aussi d'écouter les élèves dans le besoin, sans porter de jugements à leur égard et les aider à régler leurs dilemmes. Quels qu'ils soient. Des difficultés scolaire, de mauvaises relations avec leurs parents ou des histoires d'amour."

Nott tressaillît de nouveau. Bingo. Le pauvre chéri était si transparent... et puis ils étaient la saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. Rien d'étrange à rencontrer un amoureux déprimé.

Si ses souvenirs ne le trompaient pas, Nott avait une histoire avec Miss Henbris, d'un an plus jeune que lui. Une brave fille. Toutefois, d'après ce qu'il savait, ils s'entendaient très bien, non?

Il y eut un silence qui s'étira de longues minutes. Patiemment, Albus regarda Nott tripoter sa manche. Puis le garçon inspira pour se donner du courage.

"J'ai fait des efforts," plaida-t-il, soudain plus animé. "Je ne la regardais pas, je l'ignorais, je faisais même des détours afin de l'éviter dans les couloirs! Mais rien à faire."

Ahh, l'amour. Les premiers émois, pensa gaiement Albus. Cette Miss Henbris avait fait tourner ce pauvre garçon en bourrique.

"Pourtant ça aurait du être facile. Je veux dire, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole. Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon nom. C'est uniquement de ma faute si je n'ai pas pu lâcher prise. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'avais pas assez de volonté," se désespéra le Serpentard.

Albus allait tempérer son discours quand un détail le frappa. _Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon nom._ Quoi? Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop... C'était très improbable qu'une élève d'une année inférieure n'ait jamais entendu parler d'un élève aussi prometteur que Nott. Quelque chose lui échappait.

"Je me disais que... que si je sortais avec une autre, j'arriverais à l'oublier complètement. Le résultat n'a pas vraiment été a la hauteur de mes espérances. Et pourtant j'ai essayé," grogna-t-il. "J'étais disposé à faire n'importe quoi. Je lui ai tenu la main, je l'ai embrassée, je lui ai fait un cadeau, et tout ça. Et ça à été un... fiasco total." Il s'affala complètement sur le fauteuil, comme brusquement dépourvu de toute masse osseuse ou musculaire, désemparé. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de travers."

Tout aussi perdu que son interlocuteur, Albus opina lentement du chef. Booooooon. Nott s'était vraisemblablement fait jeter par sa petite-amie. "Que vous a dit votre amie?"

Nott se prit la tête entre les mains. "Elle a dit que faire semblant causerait plus de peine que de bien. Que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Et qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre _elle_. Mais comment est-ce que tout le monde fait pour deviner aussi facilement, enfer?" gémit-il.

Ha. Ca, c'était ce qu'on appelait un quiproquo. Nott en aimait une autre, il voulait côtoyer Henbris pour l'oublier et la jeune fille utilisée l'avait découvert. "Est-ce qu'elle vous a giflé?"

Nott papillonna des cils, surprit. "Heu... non?"

"C'est déjà ça, croyez-moi. Beaucoup n'ont pas cette chance," sourit faiblement Albus. Expérience, expérience. "Haa... l'amour est une chose à la fois si simple et si compliquée. Si agréable et si douloureuse. Aigre-douce. Et surtout, nul ne peut prétendre avoir un pouvoir sur l'amour. On ne peut pas le contrôler ou l'apprivoiser."

"Juste le subir," marmonna Nott.

Albus sourit avant de rectifier : "L'apprécier. Mr Nott, je crois que vous avez échoué dans votre entreprise parce que vous pensiez que vous pouviez rediriger vos sentiments. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Le véritable amour ne se laisse pas aussi facilement contrarier."

"Véritable amour?" s'étrangla le Serpentard, devenant incroyablement rouge. "NON! Enfin, je veux dire- ce n'est pas-!"

"Des papillons dans le ventre? Les mains moites? Du mal à articuler? Le besoin irrépressible de se rendre intéressant?" lista impitoyablement le directeur.

Nott ouvrit la bouche, incapable de nier. Albus le prit en pitié. "Allons, ça n'est pas _si_ terrible. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous."

"Bien sûr," rétorqua-t-il, pince sans rire, oubliant un instant sa réserve habituelle. "A vous aussi? Pourtant je ne vois pas d'anneau à votre doigt." Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche si vite qu'il se gifla presque, mortifié. "Je- je vous demande pardon, Monsieur le directeur, c'était déplacé, je-"

Albus l'interrompit d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire charitable. "Oui, Mr Nott, j'ai été amoureux."

Il fut évident que Nott, poussé par sa curiosité serpentardienne, prit sur lui pour lui demander : "Qui était-ce? Si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Pas le moins du monde... C'était une personne douée d'un esprit remarquable, voyez-vous. Le genre qu'on qualifie sans hésiter de génie. Qui vous captive juste en ouvrant la bouche pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Toutefois je crains que notre histoire n'ait pas été des plus joyeuses. Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple, hélas."

Il y eut un autre silence.

"Eh bien," reprit-il joyeusement, "je confierais ce sublime trophée à Mr Rusard pour qu'il le place dans la vitrine dès ce soir."

L'invitation à prendre congé était limpide, aussi Nott quitta-t-il son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il mit la main sur la poignée et se retourna. "Merci Monsieur le directeur. C'était très aimable à vous de m'écouter."

"Ce fut un plaisir."

Nott ferma la porte derrière lui, et Albus entendit l'escalier s'enclencher dans un doux chuintement. Le directeur de Poudlard soupira et observa mornement son bureau. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il se sentait plus vieux que d'autres. En particulier quand il devait expliquer les mécanismes de l'amour à des personnes dix fois plus jeunes que lui.

Son regard se porta très loin à l'Est, au-delà des montagnes qu'il pouvait admirer par la fenêtre. "J'ai été amoureux. Et le plus regrettable, c'est qu'après, ça n'est plus jamais arrivé," souffla-t-il en pensant tristement au deuxième cadre près de son lit.

En pensant à Nurmengard.

X

Sirius détestait être enfermé et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir. Dumbledore soupira, songeant à la dernière scène en date qu'il avait dû supporter de la part de l'héritier des Black. Il pouvait comprendre la gêne que cela pouvait entraîner, mais de la à parler de séquestration, il y avait un monde. Si cela ne suffisait pas, Fudge persistait et signait dans la voie de son incommensurable bêtise. Cette cervelle de gnome n'avait pas voulu annuler les décrets ministériels qui régissaient la vie de l'école. Et il y avait aussi le mystère Nott qui occupait un coin de son cerveau, refusant obstinément de le laisser en paix. Agacé, Dumbledore leva sa boule de bowling bleu à paillettes et la lança en direction des quilles. Elle dévia à mi-chemin et termina sa course dans la gouttière.

Le grand sorcier grogna de dépit. Il devait vraiment en avoir plein le dos pour manquer son coup de cette façon magistrale.

L'incapable heureux avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il verrait bientôt un tout nouveau Grand Inquisiteur sur le pas de sa porte. Vraiment, il était temps de changer de ministre, songea le directeur de Poudlard quand sa boule fétiche, une rose ornée d'étoiles argentées clignotantes rata lamentablement les quilles. Il quitta le placard à balais et, mû par une impulsion, sortit de sa boîte son vieux phonographe pour le poser sur son bureau encombré de paperasserie. Un mouvement de baguette envoya les montagnes de feuilles se ranger dans des cartons étiquetés 'urgent'. Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs les mieux protégés de son secrétaire en ébène et fit défiler du bout du doigt les nombreuses pochettes classées par ordre alphabétique.

Il en choisit une avec attention. Le vinyle trouva sa place sur le phono et Dumbledore enclencha le dispositif, se servant un whisky, faisant apparaître un cigare cubain d'une de ses manches. La musique crachota d'abord avant de remplir le bureau. Le directeur s'assit confortablement dans son grand fauteuil et, se balançant en arrière, croisa les pieds sur la table.

Un sourire ravi sur le visage, il se laissa aller, faisant des ronds de fumée avec sa bouche. Incommodé par la fumée âcre, Fumseck eut l'équivalent d'un froncement de nez dégouté et s'envola par la fenêtre, ne se retournant pas.

Dumbledore aussi avait besoin de décompresser de temps en temps.

X

Gai comme un pinçon, requinqué par sa séance de musique de chambre-cigare-whisky, le directeur vadrouillait dans le deuxième étage, adressant des conseils insignifiants et absurdes aux élèves, distribuant des bonbons aux plus jeunes, conseillant de mieux se cacher à leurs aînés afin de se bécoter en toute quiétude, bouchait les serrures des salles de classe avec du chewing-gum et faisait des nœuds aux tapis pour enquiquiner Rusard.

Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs, les talons de sa nouvelle paire de Santiags s'enfonçant dans le tapis du corridor ouest, il perçut une discussion entre deux étudiants qu'il connaissait bien. Le jeune Nott et Harry parlaient dans un recoin inutilisé depuis que la classe de bavboules avait été fermée par son prédécesseur. Le jeune homme avait meilleure mine depuis leur rencontre, l'avant-veille. Accoudée au rebord d'une grande baie ouverte pour laisser l'air printanier entrer, la Survivante, elle, caressait distraitement le plumage flamboyant de Fumseck. L'oiseau de feu en plissait les yeux de contentement.

Ah le sagouin, songea Dumbledore, amusé. Alors comme ça, Monseigneur boudait le bureau directorial, dérangé par l'odeur, et venait se faire gratter la couenne par une jolie sorcière?

Planqué dans l'ombre, le vieil homme espionna la conversation amicale entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Il sourit en se remémorant la relation qui était née entre Severus et Lily, durant leurs jeunes années. Une pitié que l'indélicatesse caractéristique de son maître des potions ait tout fait rater. L'histoire se répéterait-elle?

Theodore caressa timidement Fumseck d'une main tremblante d'anticipation et d'une excitation enfantine qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer. Le phénix ne protesta à aucun moment et Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc... Les phénix étaient des créatures affiliées à la lumière et sentaient les individus liés aux ténèbres. Si le garçon avait eu un mauvais fond, Fumseck l'aurait immédiatement pincé. Et pourtant... Il sourit. Il en parlerait à Severus. D'un autre côté, Harry savait choisir ses amis. Cela l'aurait étonné si elle fréquentait un futur Mangemort.

Un rire embarrassé échappa à cette dernière quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Il se renforça en apercevant le rougissement cataclysmique de Nott. Ce qu'il était drôle, ce petit. Il rougissait vraiment comme-

Ho.

Hoooooooo.

Alors ça! Nott en pinçait pour la Survivante. Intéressant! Il faillit en glousser de plaisir, son côté concierge d'immeuble accueillant toutes ces informations comme autant de sorbets au citron gratuits. Joyeux, il les observa échanger des plaisanteries à mi-voix. Il fallait croire que sa réflexion de tantôt était prophétique. L'histoire était vouée à reprendre un chemin identique.

Dumbledore, tout à son indiscrétion, ne vit pas tout de suite la forme de Terry Boot se découper à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en se dirigeant à pas raides vers eux. Le directeur n'entendit pas ce qui ce dit mais contempla, inquiet, Boot sortir sa baguette à un moment.

Ha, oui, il avait oublié ce petit détail. Harry était déjà avec un garçon, nommément Terry Boot. Normal que le concerné se sente floué en les surprenant aussi intimes.

Harry, visiblement exaspérée par le comportement de son petit-ami, marcha dans sa direction et écarta la baguette d'un geste sec de la main, l'éloignant de la trajectoire de Theodore. Celui-ci arborait une étrange expression mi-sévère, mi-bouleversée.

Il allait intervenir, quand Fumseck le devança. Sentant l'altercation arriver à grands pas, l'oiseau sauta du le rebord de la fenêtre et vola dans les plumes du plus vieux, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Terry se répandit en jurons et Harry envoya un regard d'excuse à Theodore avant de venir en aide au Poufsouffle. Fumseck abandonna et s'enfuit par la fenêtre sans demander son reste. Boot, indemne si l'on n'évoquait pas sa fierté égratignée, se pencha par l'ouverture et invectiva férocement la créature magique, le poing levé. Nott, amère, profita de cet instant de répit pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Oui, l'histoire se répétait à bien des égards, se dit-il, maussade en allant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

X

La visite de Nott père se déroula sans incidents majeurs. Dans un silence à peine entrecoupés de commentaires secs et de questions abruptes relatives au comportement de son fils, le géniteur du jeune Theodore avait fait le trajet Près-au-Lard/Hall/Salle des trophées sans montrer le moindre indice de nostalgie pour ses années Poudlard ou d'intérêt pour les affaires courantes de l'école.

Direct et allant droit au but. C'était bien Eudes Nott.

Qui savait véritablement ce qui pouvait se tramer dans l'esprit du Mangemort? Vivant reclus et en marge constante de la société sorcière, il pouvait avoir des réactions imprévisibles. Même pour son propre enfant, qui veillait à ne pas rester à moins de trois mètres de lui. Physiquement, l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans. Grand et dégingandé, des rouflaquettes poivre et-sel encadraient son visage taillé à la serpe. En réalité, pensa Dumbledore, Eudes avait toujours été vieux. Pour ce qu'il se souvenait de lui, Eudes Nott était loin d'être un individu qui respirait la joie de vivre. Toutefois, le décès de son épouse, neuf ans auparavant, lui avait porté un coup terrible.

Ho, Dumbledore ne voulait pas trop s'avancer en disant que le couple, séparé par presque trente ans de différence, s'était aimé. Rare étaient les mariages de Sang-pur qui aboutissaient sur l'amour, cependant il ne croyait pas se tromper en suggérant qu'ils avaient eu de l'affection chacun pour l'autre.

Les raisons de la disparition de madame Nott étaient restées très floues et avaient, à l'époque, alimenté de nombreuses rumeurs. Veuve suite à une première union, elle avait rencontré Eudes lors d'une des rares réceptions auxquelles il assistait. Poussé par la pression familiale, elle accepta de se lier avec le célibataire endurci. Elle lui avait donné un fils. Après sept ans de mariage, elle s'était éteinte dans son sommeil, à quarante-huit ans.

Une rumeur tenace voulait qu'elle ait été sang-mêlé et que c'était la raison pour laquelle son mari, l'apprenant, l'avait envoyée rejoindre ses ancêtres dans le Grand-Tout, mais là encore, Dumbledore se réservait le droit d'être sceptique.

Les Sullivan étaient une veille famille attachée aux valeurs du sang. On n'y rentrait pas comme ça.

X

"Directeur Dumbledore, Maître Rogue," les salua le vieux Nott en tendant sa cape trempée à un elfe et en s'inclinant autant que son dos perclus d'arthrose pouvait le lui permettre. Son visage était celui d'un homme qui ne se pardonnait aucun écart, fermement campé sur ses positions et n'en bougant pas d'un millimètre.

Severus l'imita car, hiérarchiquement parlant, il n'était qu'un pauvre sang-mêlé. Dumbledore pouvait cependant assurer avec une certitude inébranlable que Severus était secrètement satisfait de s'entendre appelé ainsi. La plupart des sorciers ignoraient qu'outre une fonction, il s'agissait surtout d'un titre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on ne parlait pas d'un 'professeur de potions'. Néanmoins, le protocole n'était plus ce qu'il avait été cent ans avant.

"Sir Nott," répondit mielleusement le maître des potions.

Lequel apprécia visiblement la réponse. On oubliait souvent que la plupart des Sang-Purs possédaient des titres de noblesse dans le monde moldu. Ils aimaient qu'on le leur rappelle. Petite hypocrisie courante.

Lui-même resta raide sur ses pieds, puisque la position de directeur de Poudlard venait juste après celle de ministre. Toutes ces simagrées le fatiguaient. "Comment vous portez-vous, cher monsieur?" Dumbledore l'enjoignit à les accompagner en haut des marches du grand escalier de marbre. "Cela fait des décennies que nous ne nous sommes pas vus."

L'octogénaire fronça un sourcil soigneusement taillé, circonspect et grognon. "Pourquoi se serait-on vus? Theodore ne s'est jamais fait remarqué. Jusqu'à maintenant," maugréa-t-il avec un grognement mécontent.

"Il y a des bonnes et des mauvaises façons d'attirer l'attention sur soi. Votre fils ne m'a causé que de la fierté. C'est un excellent étudiant, sérieux et régulier dont les devoirs sont toujours pointus et pertinents." Rogue acquiesça pour lui-même. "Cette distinction scolaire était amplement méritée."

Dumbledore se promit d'offrir du paquet de gâteaux à la noix de macadamia à Severus pour son talent à mêler le vrai et le faux. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que la participation à l'affaire Ombrage serait un point à garder secret. Eudes ne pouvait qu'approuver les méthodes ombragiennes. Savoir que son fils avait participé à son renvoi le mettrait de très mauvaise humeur.

La raison du trophée était donc une récompense pour ses efforts à l'école. En même temps, Theodore n'avait jamais eu une seule note au-dessous de 'A' tout au long de sa scolarité.

"Je suis content de l'apprendre." Eudes pénétra à leur suite dans la salle des trophées. "Où est-il?"

"Qui donc, sir Nott?" interrogea poliment le directeur.

"Mon fils, évidement," fut la réponse quelque peu sèche du Mangemort.

Severus pinça les lèvres dans une mimique empruntée à Minerva McGonagall. Ses manières irréprochables ne parvenaient définitivement pas à adoucir le personnage. "Theodore est actuellement en cours. Je crains qu'il ne puisse se libérer pour nous accompagner, monsieur."

"Hmp. Je vois."

Severus indiqua une des étagères et pointa une coupe vert-argent. "C'est ceci."

Eudes Nott sortit un lorgnon de la poche de sa robe sombre et le jucha sur son nez aristocratique. "Un bel objet. Je gage qu'il est de fabrication sorcière."

Le sourire de Dumbledore fut un peu figé. "Absolument." Il ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son vis-à-vis s'il avait prétendue qu'elle était gobeline. Encore ce mépris des Sang-purs pour les non-sorciers...

La visite tourna court lorsque Severus fut interpelé par le Baron Sanglant qui lui rapporta un léger problème disciplinaire. Dumbledore raccompagna leur invité jusqu'aux portes. Il allait lui souhaiter un bon retour lorsque le regard du plus jeune l'arrêta. Une nuance très acérée avait métamorphosé les yeux outremer ordinairement scrutateurs du veuf. L'ancien Gryffondor flaira la requête silencieuse d'une conversation privée. "Puis-je vous reconduire aux grilles, sir Nott?"

"Si vous y tenez," grommela-t-il.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent dans le calme un bon moment puis, quand le château fut assez loin pour qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille et de vue, Nott s'arrêta et pivota vers lui. "Je suis un Mangemort," annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil. "... Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ceci?" Ce n'était pas comme s'il dissimulait un Auror sous ses robes. Nott en était parfaitement conscient, par ailleurs.

"Ce que vous voulez. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour voir une stupide récompense et vous le savez. Je voulais vous parler."

Il opina du chef. En fait, non, il n'en avait rien su. Il avait espéré que, peut-être, Eudes s'intéressait à son fils autrement qu'en restant attentif à ses inexistantes incartades.

"Je sais qu'Il est de retour et, honnêtement, je n'y peux pas grand chose. Ne vous émoustillez pas, je ne vous propose pas de jouer à l'espion pour vous. Je veux que vous protégiez mon fils."

Eh bien, en voilà un qui ne manquait pas de souffle! "Sauf votre respect, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterais de le faire sans contrepartie?"

Eudes renifla. "C'est dans votre intérêt. Et puis, je doute fortement que vous abandonniez un enfant. Theodore est un bon garçon. J'y ai veillé."

Oui, ça il l'avait remarqué. Pour un Sang-Pur de Serpentard, Theodore était étonnement intègre et humble. Il choisit de ne pas répondre à la question. "Lorsque vous dites 'dans votre intérêt', que cela signifie-t-il?"

"Il est intelligent et prometteur," lâcha le Mangemort, hiératique. "Le profile typique des cibles du Sombre Seigneur. Mon fils ne rejoindra pas ses rangs, dussè-je le tuer moi-même pour l'en empêcher."

Un poing de glace enserra les entrailles de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Nott était mortellement sérieux. Il serait capable de sacrifier sa propre descendance dans le but de la soustraire à l'emprise de Jedusort. Mais s'il refusait de lutter en personne contre Voldemort, pourquoi une telle détermination? Dumbledore ne parvenait pas à déterminer si Eudes aimait ou détestait son fils.

"Pourquoi?" murmura-t-il.

"Plus aucun Nott ne s'agenouillera devant un autre sorcier. De la lignée de Serpentard ou non," décréta Eudes, catégorique.

Des années dans l'enseignement lui affirmèrent que c'était un demi-mensonge. Décidé à obtenir la vérité, il se risqua à faire un peu de legilimencie.

Les souvenirs défilèrent. Anaïs Sullivan, le jour de leur rencontre, étourdissante de beauté. Leur mariage, dans un temple somptueux. Les petites attentions quotidiennes et l'amour qui apparait au détour d'un sourire. Sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. La venue de Voldemort et les expériences magiques qu'il exécuta sur elle parce qu'elle était une sang-mêlée, même mariée avec un 'vrai sorcier'. Anaïs, affaiblie par ces expérimentations et par sa grossesse, mais survivant à l'accouchement. Theodore qui grandissait, porteur d'une magie instable. Anaïs, restée fragile. Et l'accident. La rancœur envers son propre fils.

Dumbledore, fatigué, et vingt ans plus âgé après ce qu'il venait de voir, se retira des souvenirs de son interlocuteur. "Bien. Je protégerais Theodore au mieux de mes capacités. Je le promet."

Pas dupe, et ayant souffert des incursions mentales de Voldemort à de maintes reprises, Eudes lui tendit sa main pour sceller un serment magique.

"Il prépare quelque chose pour juin. Qui sait si je serai encore là pour vérifier que vous tenez vos engagements?"

Le directeur se fendit d'un rire sourd. Infâme vieux bâtard manipulateur.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

E oui, vous avez bien lu. Le nom complet d'Harry est donc Harebell Lilann Potter. Harebell signifie "campanule", pour rester dans le thème des fleurs imposé par Rowling. On avait hésité avec 'houseleek' qui est la joubarbe (plante très coriace qui résiste à toutes les températures et aux mauvais temps). Vous pouvez vous moquer ; Dudley ne s'est pas gêné.

Dubus est trop compliqué à écrire. Ce vieux machin est une horreur. C'est un personnage tellement ambigu. Oui, il est brillant, oui, il est incroyablement puissant. Il est aussi arrogant, paternaliste, trop confiant dans son intelligence, et il n'hésite pas à manipuler les gens au détriment de leur bonheur s'il pense que l'intérêt commun y a à gagner. Mais il le sait alors il reste loin du poste le plus important du Royaume-Uni magique, celui de ministre. Ça pourrait être assez effrayant d'avoir Albus Dumbledore en ministre.

D'un autre côté, lorsqu'il a des coups de folie, ce n'est pas pour son image publique. Il est vraiment comme ça. Ce n'est pas une personnalité qu'il cultive. C'est ça qui le rend si emmerdant. Quel chieur.

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il est humain et donc crédible sous Rowling. C'est une pourriture attachante.

En parlant de pourriture : monsieur Nott. Ahh, il est pas mal, dans le genre. Il ressemble un peu à Rogue. Un salopard avec une once de loyauté. Que peut-on dire sur lui? Donc, c'est un vieux Mangemort dont la femme est morte dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Pour résumer, Anaïs Nott était réellement une Sang-mêlée. Elle a été adoptée très jeune par les Sullivan afin d'apporter discrètement du sang neuf dans la lignée car le plus jeune des frères démontrait des signes de consanguinité. Anaïs a grandi parmi l'élite, en sachant très bien ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait. Ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec Eudes, ils ne s'appréciaient que moyennement. Au fur et à mesure, ils se sont rapprochés, en dépit de l'âge d'Eudes. Eudes _savait _qu'Anaïs était Sang-mêlée, mais il l'aimait trop à ce moment pour que ça lui importe. Elle est tombée enceinte et a accouchée de Theodore. Physiquement, son fils lui ressemble énormément.

L'accouchement ne s'est pas très bien déroulé, sa santé est demeurée fragile. Et puis, des années plus tard, elle est morte. Eudes n'a jamais précisé comment. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Theo était impliqué dans l'accident.

Eudes éprouve des sentiments très contradictoires envers son fils. Il l'estime car c'est son héritier et il en est fier : Theodore est intelligent, beau, doué, toutefois, il le tient responsable du décès d'Anaïs. Il sait que c'est injuste. C'est simplement comme ça. A l'instar de Rogue pour Harry, il n'est pas assez courageux pour essayer de surmonter sa rancœur irrationnelle pour son fils. De plus, c'est un Mangemort. Le fait que sa femme soit une Sang-de-bourbe ne l'a pas éloigné des rangs de Voldemort. Par peur? Eh.

P.S. : Les chatons. Pensez aux chatons. Postez des reviews.

**Prochainement dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Le sourire de Potter était absolument, horriblement, grammaticalement et définitivement _mauvais_. Elle jaugea Malefoy comme un dragon observe une chèvre apeurée avant de la boulotter en deux coups de dent. Les deux Serpentards frissonnèrent. "Allons, Malefoy..." susurra-t-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Rogue. "Il n'est indiqué nul part dans le règlement de l'école que les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets."

**Personnage : **

Theodore Nott.


	6. Ne pas vendre les plumes de l'hippogr

Fandom : HP.

Beta : 3lle.

Genre : Sérieux. Romance. Genderswitch.

Disclamer : Harry Potter appartient à J., qui, dans sa grande sagesse, sait qu'il est inutile de nous envoyer devant les tribunaux. On aurait rien à lui donner.

Note : Voilà, voilà. Le plus long chapitre, et surtout, le dernier. Nous espérons de tout cœur que la fin vous plaira, bien que la chute de l'histoire était assez... attendue. Ne reste plus que l'épilogue, qui sera assez court. Merci à vous tous et toutes qui nous avez soutenues jusque là. Des tas de chatons orphelins ont survécu grâce à votre bonté T^T.

Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne année, une bonne santé et tout plein de bonnes fics.

Résumé : Harry fille. 1995 : Harry Potter est dingue, Dumbledore est has-been, Ombrage est Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Et au milieu de toute ça, Theodore Nott essaye de survivre aux examens, à son père, à l'adolescence et à l'amour. Dur.

**Précédemment dans Impossible n'est pas Nott : **

Pour Albus Dumbledore, une heure à Poudlard est plus animée que toute une vie au ministère. Il apprend donc (finalement) que Theodore Nott est amoureux de Harry Potter. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, le père du Serpentard vient le voir pour 1-lui avouer son appartenance à la bande des Joyeux Mangemorts et 2-exiger qu'il protège son fils. Il serrait temps que les gens se souviennent qu'il a cent cinquante ans et non plus soixante!! Il n'était de première jeunesse, bon sang de Merlin!! Qu'on le ménage un peu!!

**

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE N'EST PAS NOTT**

par _Les Trois Moires_

**Chapitre six : Ne pas vendre les plumes de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir salué.**

* * *

Au centre de toute tempête, règne un calme absolu.

L'œil proverbial du cyclone. Blaise Zabini se faisait une règle de vivre dans ce centre et ne jamais en outrepasser les limites. On le disait lâche. Il préférait se définir comme un individu raisonnablement prudent et averti des crasses du hasard.

Or, interceptant le regard sombre d'un Theodore Nott vexé, jaloux, blessé et rancunier, il sentit bien qu'un orage couvait et se rapprochait inéluctablement de lui.

Theodore renonça à la dernière seconde à jeter un livre à la figure de Zabini quand celui-ci pénétra dans la bibliothèque, honteusement insouciant, et se dirigea dans sa direction. Il renifla et se replongea dans sa lecture, trop énervé pour parvenir à déchiffrer les diagrammes complexes. Le jeune noir prit la chaise libre en face de lui et s'y posa sans plus de complexes.

Zabini l'ignora royalement et arqua un sourcil en observant les montagnes de livres qui s'entassaient devant son camarade serpentardien. "Tu comptes lire tout ça avant ce soir?" demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

"Impossible n'est pas Nott," rétorqua l'héritier de ladite famille, sèchement.

Silence. On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche.

Soudain, Zabini poussa un soupire à en déraciner le saule cogneur. "Ok, va-y, accouche. Éclaire ma lanterne. Pour quelle raison devrais-je commencer à me flageller?"

"A ton avis? Boot. Tu ne pouvais que savoir. Et, pendant que j'y suis : je te hais."

Zabini lui adressa un regard de pure commisération. "Tu me donnes beaucoup plus de crédit que je n'en ai réellement. Il est un fait empiriquement prouvé que je ne sais pas tout."

Excédé, Theodore referma brutalement son livre pour en ouvrir un autre, auquel il n'accorda pas plus d'attention.

"Ho, ça va. Oui, je savais, content?" fit l'Italien en levant les bras au ciel, lui-même agacé par le comportement de son interlocuteur. "Tu as encore besoin de me répéter à quel point je suis monstrueux? Parce que dans dix minutes je dois me rendre dans la salle commune de Pouffsouffle et manger des chatons devant les première année."

Les mains du brun se crispèrent convulsivement sur la couverture du volume antique et ses ongles griffèrent le cuir souple, imperméable à la pique d'humour. Il entendait presque la respiration de madame Pince devenir erratique sous l'effet de l'indignation, mais, en ce moment, il était loin d'y porter un intérêt quelconque. Au diable la bibliothécaire. Il vomissait très officiellement Zabini. "Outre un intérêt purement scientifique pour la nature et la psyché humaine, l'effet du désespoir dessus ainsi que les résultats qui en découlent, y a t-il une raison précise pour laquelle tu t'es gardé d'évoquer ce détail en ma présence? Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais susceptible de... je ne sais pas, me sentir concerné?"

Zabini se raidit d'indignation. "Minute, papillon! Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu as vécu dans une caverne ces trois derniers mois. Tout le monde en parlait!"

Une troisième année de Serdaigle les observa étrangement, les bras serrés sur son livre de Sortilèges. Elle décampa avec un piaillement aigu lorsque Zabini lui fit une grimace.

"... Ha oui?"

"Oui, mec. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu arborais cette tête de sombral dépressif. Tout Poudlard sait que Boot drague Potter depuis la quatrième année. Draguer, ça signifie courtiser, au cas ou."

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci."

Pourquoi était-il systématiquement sur les nerfs dès que Zabini apparaissait dans son champ de vision?

"Je sais, c'est dur à accepter. Mais regarde les choses du bon côté : tu t'es pas grillé auprès de ton paternel. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'es encore en bon termes avec Henbris. Au moins tu auras échappé a la colère dévastatrice d'une femme bafouée."

"C'est vrai," admit Theodore, de mauvaise grâce, se remémorant la conversation eue avec le Directeur.

X

Le lendemain, samedi, juste avant le déjeuner, Theodore eut une agréable surprise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Cette agréable surprise avait la forme de la Survivante, courant vers lui. Son imagination dut embellir l'image car elle était couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds à cause de son entraînement de Quidditch, et qu'on ne revenait pas indemne lorsqu'il pleuvait comme dragon qui pisse. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, frisés et collés par la pluie battante, et ses robes étaient froissées, fripées. C'était loin d'être la vision la plus glamour de l'année, cependant Theodore ne vit que les joues rouges d'avoir couru du terrain à l'école, sa bouche entrouverte sur une respiration hachée et ses yeux brillants.

_Papillons dans le ventre? Check._

"P... Potter?"

_Incapacité à épeler les mots les plus élémentaires correctement? Check._

L'amour rendait aveugle, il confirmait.

"Nott, je voulais te parler!" s'exclama-t-elle avant de stopper à quelques pas de lui et se pencher pour reprendre son souffle, les mains calées ssur ses genoux. "Huf huf! Écoute, je suis... huf... désolée pour la scene que Terry... huf... a fait la dernière fois. C'est un crétin."

Tout à fait d'accord, pensa-t-il. "Hum, ce n'est pas grave, Potter. Tu... il n'y a pas mort d'homme."

Rétrospectivement encore plus agacée par l'attitude du Pouffsouffle, elle se redressa et expira un air brûlant, les poings sur les hanches. "Pas une raison pour se conduire comme un néandertalien. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait été s'embrasser dans un coin, non plus. Je te jure, il monte sur ses grands chevaux pour un rien, celui-la!"

Le sourire de Nott vacilla. S'embrasser dans un coin? Au risque de répéter l'expérience désastreuse du Baiser Humide de Salma, il n'était pas contre. "Oui, hein. Ne... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi," mentit-il comme un bon Serpentard.

Perplexe, Harry le fixa avant d'acquiescer lentement à contre-cœur. "Si tu le dis. Hem, tu... allais à la bibliothèque?" Elle pointa ses livres du doigt.

"Ho, heu, oui. Pour réviser ma Défense. Ombrage me mettait des notes inadaptées à mon niveau et maintenant je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

"Tu veux qu'on regarde ça ensemble?" proposa t-elle, serviable. "Ça sera mieux à deux, non?"

En son fort intérieur, il accepta immédiatement. Parce que 1. Potter était la meilleure de leur année lorsque la Défense entrait en ligne de compte, et que 2. eh bien, c'était Potter, voilà tout.

Est-ce que ça sonnait aussi désespéré que ce qu'il pensait? S'il vous plait, faites que non.

Il déglutit. "Si... si tu veux. Mais ça ne va pas t'attirer d'ennuis?"

La Survivante haussa les épaules, décomplexée. "Bof. Je risque moins d'ennuis que toi. En ce moment, tout le monde pense que je suis plus cinglée que Luna. Ça ne choquera absolument personne si je traîne avec un Serpentard. Ils penseront que je suis juste allée plus loin dans la perversion. Sans vouloir t'insulter."

"Ça va, mais, heu... je pensais à Boot, en fait."

La bouche de la sorcière s'ouvrit sur un 'o' muet, comprenant avec un temps de retard qu'elle avait comprit de travers. "... Hooo! Oui, heu... pff." Elle soupira, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle roula des yeux. "Qu'il aille au diable. J'ai horreur des pots-de-colle macho et possessifs."

Il se tut une seconde. En réalité, il aurait autant de problèmes, sinon plus, si on les attrapait ensembles. Est-ce que le jeu vallait la baguette? Est-ce qu'un hypothétique raclée valait le coup? Humpf, la réponse allait de soit. Il réprima un sourire, aux anges. "A cette heure-ci, tout le monde est en train de se préparer à aller manger. Il ne doit pas y avoir foule à la bibliothèque."

_Tendances masochistes? _

_Check._

*

Étonnamment, Potter était une bonne prof. Les concepts introduits par les livres poisseux d'Ombrage s'éclaircirent très vite sous sa tutelle, devenant limpide. Il dut se faire violence plusieurs fois pour suivre, tenté de simplement la contempler. En aparté, il constatait qu'il avait dépassé le point de non retour depuis des lustres, mais cette pensée ne le perturbait plus autant qu'avant.

Theodore Nott était irrémédiablement amoureux de Harry Potter. C'était dit.

Alors qu'ils avaient terminé, aux alentours d'une heure et demi, Theodore fut propulsé dans la peau d'un Hippogriffe dont on examine le bec pendant une vente. Potter le jaugea étroitement puis lui proposa de faire une séance de travaux pratique pour vérifier la validité de ses sortilèges. C'est là qu'ils furent tous deux témoin d'un évènement rare.

Dumbledore pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide, vraisemblablement agité -bien qu'avec lui on ne puisse jamais tout à fait savoir. Sous les regards de la poignée d'étudiants, le vieux renard se dirigea vers Madame Pince. Au terme d'une courte discussion à voix basse, la bibliothécaire secoua la tête négativement. Le Directeur, quant à lui, parut encore plus ennuyé et, les regardant une seconde du coin de l'œil, quitta la salle, ses robes bleu électrique volant à ses chevilles.

x

Une paire de paume vint à la rencontre de la surface de la table, giflant le bois avec violence. Le bruit résonna une poignée de seconde dans les oreilles de Theodore. Il cligna des yeux. La salle commune était vidée de ses occupants, tous partis pour aller assister au match Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Minus Zabini et lui. Et Salma, maintenant qu'elle venait d'essayer de casser la table en deux.

"Theodore," gronda la quatrième année, menaçante.

Son ex-petit ami déglutit. Est-ce que Salma avait décidé qu'en fait, son outrage méritait réparation et qu'il serait réduit à l'état de pulpe sanglante pour apaiser sa fureur? La peur du garçon d'être massacré à coup de tisonnier fut ravivée lorsque les yeux de la jolie brune se virèrent dans les siens et que ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne blanche. A ses côté, Zabini effectua le début d'un repli stratégique en reculant sa chaise de plusieurs centimètres. Autant il appréciait Nott, autant il ne voulait pas subir les dégâts collatéraux de la colère de la jeune fille.

"Théodore!" répéta t-elle, plus vivement.

"Oui?" couina le concerné, se ratatinant dans son siège.

"Tu dois te déclarer!"

L'exclamation resta suspendue entre eux.

Quoi? "Pardon?"Il regarda la dénommée Salma Henbris comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et qu'elle lui assurait qu'elle était sa fille venue du futur pour le prévenir d'un danger mortel. "Tu pourrais répéter?"

La Serpentarde renifla, agacée. "Tu m'as bien brisé le cœur, non? Je mérite d'avoir la satisfaction de te voir casé avec la véritable fille de tes rêves."

Le sourire de Zabini rejoint ses deux oreilles. "Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi, Henbris."

Elle lui adressa un geste indolent du poignet, celui que toutes les jolies filles perfectionnent en jetant leurs innombrables prétendants. "Bas les pattes, Zabini, je ne suis pas une Pouffsouffle. J'ai encore ma dignité. En attendant, Theodore, je te signale que j'ai été une larguée assez compréhensive. Je ne t'ai même pas giflé."

"J'avais cru comprendre que j'étais un miraculé, oui. Sache que je loue ta clémence à ce sujet."

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec la clémence. En fait c'était juste parce que j'étais soulagée."

Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent, incertains. "Soulagée?"

La Serpentarde tortilla une mèche noire autour de son index. "C'est pourtant évident. Je préfère apprendre que tu craques pour une fille plus belle que moi plutôt que de me rendre compte que tu es un gay refoulé. Question d'honneur féminin." Elle opina du chef pour personne en particulier.

"... Je reste sans voix," avoua Theodeore sans aucune honte. Il ne comprenait simplement pas ce qui se tramait dans le crâne de l'espèce féminine.

"Ce que je veux dire, Einstein, c'est que tu me dois bien un peu de romance. Je me permets de te rappeler que tu m'as brisé le cœur, après tout," conclut-elle avec nonchalance.

Zabini haussa un sourcil impressionné. "Dans le jargon, Theo, on appelle ça du chantage affectif."

"Merci de m'éclairer de tes lumières. Salma, je n'arrives pas à croire que tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser."

"Et pourtant. Maintenant, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu lui déclares ta flamme."

"Non," dit-il platement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce dont rêvait Salma, était une grande déclaration romanesque digne de Roméo et Juliette (avec une fin moins tragique, si possible). Le genoux à terre, devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, et après avoir gagné les confiance et le respect de tous ses amis. Ha-ha. Bien sûr.

"Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?" Les yeux de Salma devinrent très froids et la détermination de Theodore fondit presque comme neige au soleil.

Il rassembla néanmoins assez de courage pour lui répondre. "Parce qu'on est pas dans la collection Arlequin, ici. C'est la vraie vie. La réalité. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme dans un livre à l'eau de rose."

Elle balaya son objection. "Détails. Quand on veut, on peut."

"Henbris, tu es ma nouvelle déesse," déclara Zabini. "Tu sors avec moi?"

"Pas moyen. Prends quatre ou cinq centimètres, et on en reparlera, nabot."

"Hey!"

x

Theodore se tourna et se retourna dans ses draps, incapable de trouver le sommeil. La lettre de son père était trop vive dans son esprit. Cette histoire de récompense n'avait fait que lui rappeler que son fils était presque en âge de se marier.

Il sortit de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune pour se changer les idées, se faisant la réflexion distraite que les ronflements sonores de Goyles n'étaient pas arrêtés par la porte du dortoir ou par les épais murs, et que leurs voisins devaient en profiter depuis des années. La pièce souterraine était froide et les murs de pierre nue ne donnait pas tellement de matière à penser à autre chose. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu.

Toutes ses petites victoires auprès de Potter avaient un goût amer. A quoi cela servait-il de se rapprocher d'elle si, au final, il ne pouvait pas la... heu... fréquenter plus intimement? Son père le voulait marié à une fille comme il faut, répondant aux sacro-saints critères. Or, il n'était même pas envisageable de penser à Potter comme une fiancée potentielle.

Déjà, c'était la Survivante : Eudes Nott, en bon Mangemort, tenterait de la tuer à la seconde où elle aurait posé un pied dans le domaine familial ou, c'était aussi probable, ferait une attaque en saisissant la portée de leur relation. Ensuite, Potter ne convenait pas à la vision conservatrice des Sang-pur de la parfaite épouse. Elle avait beau être jolie, riche, puissante et intelligente, elle était surtout une sang-mêlée élevée par les Moldus et qui n'avait aucune connaissance des coutumes sorcières.

Impossible. Ce serait impossible. Même Malefoy, culotté qu'on le connait, ne se risquerait pas à faire un tel pari. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à se rapprocher d'elle s'il ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'une connaissance?

Salma avait défendu son point en long et en large plus tôt dans la journée, mais cela n'avait fait de répandre du sel sur ses blessures. Seul l'amour importait. Dans un conte de fée, oui. Seulement, là, il y avait la guerre. Voldemort.

Il frissonna.

Leur proximité actuelle durerait-elle une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard et se seraient mariés chacun de leur côté? Que ferait Zabini dans sa position?

Hum, il imiterait probablement sa charmante mère et assassinerait ses épouses successives tout en restant neutre dans le conflit.

Il soupira et remonta ses jambes contre lui pour les encercler avec ses bras et poser son menton sur ses genoux.

x

Au repas du soir, morose, Theodore toucha à peine à son steack. Il ignora les tentatives de Zabini pour lui remonter le moral, et les attaques psychiques de Salma, qui le foudroyait du regard. Il joua avec ses pâtes, déphasé. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas se marier.

Problème a : Il fallait quelqu'un (de préférence du sexe opposé) pour concevoir un héritier.

Problème b : Il était fils unique et son oncle avait disparu dans des circonstances tragiques (lire : il avait terminé au mauvais bout d'une baguette).

Problème c : Son père ne prendrait pas aussi bien son projet de célibat.

Quelle chiasse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage se leva alors que le repas n'était pas fini, et attira l'attention en tapotant son verre avec le dos de sa cuillère. "Votre attention, je vous prie." Il fit une pause pour s'assurer d'être le point de mire de son auditoire. "Ainsi que vous le savez, l'âge a de fâcheuses conséquences. Il donne de l'arthrose, fait tomber les cheveux, et, en particulier, peut altérer même le cerveau le plus brillant. Certains perdent leurs clés ou oublient de rendre des devoirs, en ce qui me concerne, il semblerait que j'aie égaré Fumseck, mon familier. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de me jouer un tour."

Sourire affecté et rires affectés dans la salle.

"C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de lancer une petite chasse au trésor. La clôture du jeu est fixée à minuit précises. Tous ceux qui veulent participer sont les bienvenus!"

Il ignora royalement le regard outré de McGonagall.

"Faites simplement attention à rester polis avec lui. Il est très susceptible. Il pince," confia-t-il sur le ton du secret. "Le ou les vainqueurs, s'il y en a, seront récompensés par le gain de deux cents points. Évidement, la forêt interdite est hors limites. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser." Il frappa dans ses mains. "Top!"

Aussitôt le bruit avait-il retentit que la Grande Salle fut dépeuplée. Flitwick leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Rogue, lui, renifla et se réinteressa à son cassoulet. En dépit de tout son self-control, McGonagall ne put plus se retenir et se leva si brusquement que sa chaise vacilla et manqua de tomber. "Albus!! il n'y a que vous pour organiser des jeux aussi absurdes! Et mettre ce pauvre Fumseck dans le coup, c'est... je ne trouve pas de mots pour qualifier votre comportement!"

Dumbledore lâcha un soupire lourd. "En réalité, Fumseck a vraiment disparu. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."

x

Theodore avait soigneusement évité d'apparaître dans le champs visuel de Zabini. Il déambulait seul dans le château, réfléchissant distraitement aux endroits où pouvaient se cacher l'oiseau de feu, si tant est qu'il se trouvait encore dans les murs. Probablement, ce serait surtout une question de chance. Il ignorait s'il y avait des ouvrages traitant de la psychologie des phénixes. Il en manquait déjà sur les femmes...

Point positif, il avait déjà rencontré l'animal et ne semblait pas farouche. Il avait même l'air de bien l'aimer. Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de points supplémentaires mais après tout, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

"Ho, non, Neville! Pas toi aussi!" s'exclama une voix théâtrale, gonflée par l'emphase non loin de lui.

Il entendit un corps lourd s'écrouler par terre.

"Haa! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu prennes ce maléfice à ma place?! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter!! Qu'allons-nous devenir sans toi?!"

Une autre voix, rauque, sifflante et tragique, répliqua. "Harry... On... on pourra pas aller voir les illuminations de... Près-au-Lard ensemble... Désolé. Je... je... ha, je ne vois plus rien... Je crois... je crois que je les entends qui m'appellent..."

"Non, Neville, non! Continue à me parler! Reste avec moi!! Ah, mais que font les Médicomages!!!"

"Harry... Tu... tu diras au petit Billy... que son père sera pas là pour Noël..."

"Neville!"

"... Arg. Couic!"

Boum!

Curieux, Theodore espionna discrètement les quatre adolescents qui faisaient le pied de grue devant la salle de Métamorphose. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant Londubat à moitié effondré sur Potter. C'est qu'il prenait son temps, en plus!

"Hahaha! Neville, arrête, t'es lourd," rit Harry. "Si on ne se dépêche pas, les autres vont nous passer sous le nez."

"Z'êtes bêtes," déclara Granger, blasée.

"Arrr!" pesta Weasley, se débattant avec un morceau de parchemin plié à divers endroits. "Cette satanée bestiole n'apparaît nul part. Dites, ça vous tuerait de m'aider à la replier?"

"Tu te débrouilles très bien. Blague à part, on ferait mieux de se séparer. On couvrira plus de terrain."

"Bon... alors... Neville, tu devrais peut-être aller visiter les serres et les environs du saule cogneur, puisque c'est ton domaine de prédilection. Ron... le terrain de Quidditch et le lac? Hermione et moi on va couvrir le maximum du château avant que vous reveniez. On a trois heures avant la fin. Je fais le premier et le second?"

"Compris, je m'occupe du troisième et du quatrième."

"Ne prenez pas l'affaire trop au sérieux. Il y a quatre cent autres élèves qui écument les moindres recoins de Poudlard pour ces fichus points."

"Et même si on était seuls, il faudrait pus de cinq ou six jours pour passer le château au peigne fin."

"Mais on a besoin de ces points! Je veux dire, ok, Ginny a fait de son mieux, mais on s'est fait écraser par Pouffsouffle. Pouffsouffle!" insista Ron, mortifié. Il regarda subitement le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. "Hey, attendez une seconde..."

Theodore s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Les mains dans les poches, il fit la moue. C'était vraiment trop injuste.

"Attends, Nott!"

Potter jaillit du coude du couloir, les cheveux en désordre. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours savoir précisément où il se trouvait?

"Hmmm, ça... ça te dirait qu'on cherche Fumseck ensemble? J'ai une vague idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se planquer."

"Je ne te savais pas spécialiste des phénixes," dit-il, gentiment railleur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se sentait aussi détendu, soudainement.

Toutefois, Potter ne se départit pas d'un petit sourire. "Je ne le suis pas," feignit de s'offusquer la Gryffondor. "J'en sais pas plus sur eux que ce qu'il y a écrit dans les livres. Simplement, il y a un pourcentage vraiment ridicule de chance qu'on le trouve avant tout le monde. Alors je me dis que si Dumbledore lui-même ne lui a pas mis la main dessus, c'est parce que Fumseck est dans un endroit que même le directeur ne peut pas atteindre."

Logique irréfutable, admit-il. "A quoi penses-tu?"

Le regard pétillant de la Survivante envoya des frissons dans le bas de son échine. Mauvais présage. "Je pense, mon cher Nott, à la Chambre des Secrets."

"La Chambre?" répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise. Évidement, à l'instar du reste de Poudlard, il avait entendu dire que la fameuse Chambre de Serpentard existait réellement, mais l'idée de s'y rendre... eh bien Theodore ne se sentait soudain pas très valeureux. "Comment Fumseck aurait-il pu y entrer? Elle n'est pas fermée?"

"Les phénixes peuvent aller et venir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard comme il leur plait. Du moins, Fumseck le peut. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas s'y introduire pour faire Merlin sait quoi."

Un ricanement sarcastique suivi d'un accent traînant très familier leur indiqua que Malefoy venait de surprendre leur discussion. "Alors, Potter, on est encore à raconter n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressante?"

Malefoy considéra Theodore avec un mélange de réprobation et de colère. La cible de son courroux fit mine de regarder innocemment autre part. Le langage corporel du brun disait sans équivoque :_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux... Je n'écoute pas... nananère... _

Malefoy n'oserait pas vendre la mèche auprès de Potter. Il avait trop peur du retour de flamme. Theodore n'était pas courageux, certes. Malefoy ne l'était pas plus. Son arme favorite était le bluff. Sans ses larbins et des renforts, il n'aurait pas les tripes de se le mettre à dos. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux amis.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Potter monta au créneaux à la seconde où le coup de cravache verbal retentit. Ces deux-là se détestaient par principe depuis ce jour fatidique, dans le Poudlard Express, où elle avait refusé de lui serrer la main. "Contrairement à toi, Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de me pavaner ou de raconter des histoires partout pour attirer l'attention. C'est naturel. Capish? Na-tu-rel. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de tes cheveux."

"Pourtant, tu ne fais que ça : raconter des histoires. Je parie que le coup de la Chambre aussi, c'était du pipot. Et ne mêles pas mes cheveux à ça, Potter," rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans sa fierté.

L'expression de la sorcière brune se fit soudain beaucoup plus... serpentarde. "... Chiche?"

"Quoi, _chiche_?"

"On a qu'à y aller. C'est ce que je comptais faire, de toute façon. Tu verras bien si ce sont des craques."

Malefoy fronça brusquement les sourcils, comme si toutes ses provocations en l'air venaient à l'instant de prendre une réalité bien trop grosse et effrayante pour lui. _Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas sans passer pour un eunuque?_ se demandait-il, les lèvres pincées.

Le sourire de Potter était absolument, horriblement, grammaticalement et définitivement _mauvais_. Elle jaugea Malefoy comme un dragon observe une chèvre apeurée avant de la boulotter en deux coups de canine. Les deux Serpentards frissonnèrent. "Allons, Malefoy..." susurra-t-elle avec un ton qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Rogue. "Il n'est indiqué nul part dans le règlement de l'école que les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la Chambre des Secrets."

"Évidement, puisqu'elle n'est pas sensée exister," rétorqua un peu faiblement l'héritier Malefoy.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Theodore décida de se faire le juge de l'affaire et de trancher. Il n'aimait pas la perspective de descendre dans la Chambre, mais avec un coup de pouce du destin, Malefoy se désisterait et il serait seul avec Potter. Sur sa balance personnelle, ça pesait plus que se fâcher momentanément avec son voisin de lit. Il inspira pour se donne contenance et s'abandonna à la folie nommée témérité. "Potter a raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

Il n'en était pas persuadé, mais il lui sembla que le blond avait glapi. "Que- quoi?! Tu as perdu l'esprit?!"

Potter lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il se sentit plus léger de quelques kilos. Si le paradis était quelque part, c'était sur les lèvres de la brune.

"Il s'agit de la Chambre de Serpentard, Malefoy. C'est l'occasion ou jamais." La volonté n'était pas tout à fait là, cependant. Il s'auto-convainquit que ce n'était pas sa pire idée. Avec sa demande à Henbris, son béguin pour Potter, son accord pour participer au piège d'Ombrage et son amiti- son association avec Zabini. Quand on y repensait, tout ça ne datait que de septembre. Était-il devenu suicidaire en l'espace de six mois?

...

Il sourit.

Malefoy, pour sa part, était loin de la satisfaction effrontée de son camarade. Il était dévasté. "On... c'est... les professeurs..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on risque? Elle est vide."

"Exact, tout ce qu'il reste, c'est le cadavre du basilic," renchérit Potter, qui s'amusait follement. "Et après trois ans dans un endroit aussi humide, il ne doit plus être très frais."

Theodore se sentit verdir sur les bords. Il avait oublié ce petit détail.

"Allez, on y va!" lança joyeusement l'égérie de Gryffondor, le poing en l'air.

x

Finalement, l'amour propre de Malefoy l'avait emporté sur sa couardise légendaire. Il s'efforçait de ne pas claquer des dents, mais Theodore voyait bien qu'il était nerveux. Un groupe excité de troisième année dévala en sens inverse en leur jetant un regard rapide pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans.

Theodore évitait soigneusement les ondes néfastes que lui envoyait son ami blond par paquets, et faisait la sourde oreille à ses geignements de contestation. Interloqué, il se demanda où étaient l'entrée de la Chambre. Il s'était déjà posé la question, trois ans auparavant et n'en avait jamais trouvé la réponse. Dumbledore ne tenant pas à ce que des étudiants en quête de défi à relever s'y ruent en masse, avait gardé le secret. Où est-ce que Serpentard avait-il choisi de dissimuler l'accès à la pièce secrète qu'il avait aménagée dans les entrailles du château avant d'être expulsé par les trois autres Fondateurs? Derrière une statue? Une tapisserie? Un chien à trois tête? Une porte derrobée qui ne s'ouvre que lorsque l'on a résolu une énigme à bases de runes cachée dans les escaliers fous de Poudlard? Dans la Grand Salle ou le bureau du Directeur?

Il fut donc très surprit de voir Potter stopper devant la porte des toilettes des filles du second.

"Pause pipi?" persifla Malefoy, cinglant.

Theodore jugea le sarcasme facile, et l'expression de dédain de la Gryffondor en disait autant. Le niveau de Malefoy baissait dans les moments de stress.

Elle ouvrit la porte et, avec un geste élégant, les invita à entrer. "Après vous, messires."

Les toilettes des filles.

_Les-toilettes-des-filles._

Le cerveau supérieur de Theodore marqua une pause de cinq secondes avant de reprendre son fonctionnement et digérer l'information.

Les toilettes.

Des filles.

... Serpentard était un &%$ de pervers?!!!

"Je m'aperçois soudain que j'entretenais beaucoup d'illusions sur le fondateur de notre maison, Malefoy."

Le préfet, coi, contempla l'écriteau blanc et le dessin d'un personnage en jupe qui était peint en noir dessus. Il inspira profondément et croisa les bras sur son torse. "Je ne mettrais pas un pied pas dans ces toilettes maudites," déclara-t-il, catégorique.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre en fond. L'antre de Mimi Geignarde. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur _ces_ toilettes précises? Potter n'était pas enchantée non plus, d'après son visage.

Theodore se racla la gorge. "Malefoy, je croyais que tu n'avais pas terminé ton devoir d'astronomie." Il renforça sa remarque par un coup d'œil appuyé. _Porte de sortie_._ Dé-gage._ "Il est à rendre pour demain." _Saisis ta chance, abruti, et débarrasse le plancher!_

Le blond hésita mais, au bout des courses, ne se démonta pas. "Non, il est presque fini. Je n'en aurais que pour vingt minutes. Je vous accompagne."

Entre tous les moments, il a fallu qu'il choisisse celui-ci pour jouer au macho! Ou au chaperon, ce qui était autrement pire. Il croyait quoi, qu'il allait 'flirter' avec Potter? Un peu de sérieux, que diable! Elle lui arracherait probablement les yeux avec les ongles s'il lui effleurait l'épaule. Elle était avec ce cornichon de Boot et il ne l'imaginait pas tromper son petit-ami.

Potter referma donc derrière eux. "Nous y voilà." Elle s'éloigna pour vérifier que toutes les cabines étaient bien inoccupées. "Hmmm," chantonna-t-elle en s'acquittant de sa tâche.

Les deux garçons se trémoussèrent, étudiant les fissures dans le plafond et les éclats des carreaux blancs, gênés. Potter appelait Mimi lorsque une autre chasse d'eau se déclencha. "Mimi, tu es là? Mimi?"

"Et pourquoi des toilettes, d'abord?" marmonna Malefoy pour oublier son embarras. Il devait penser à une raison similaire sans oser l'avouer.

"Il y a mille ans, cette partie du château ne servait peut-être pas à la même chose qu'aujourd'hui," suggéra Theodore, qui n'adhérait pas réellement à cette excuse.

"Ha. Si tu le dis."

"Hm."

Les deux Serpentards s'entreregardèrent. Et grimacèrent. Eckkkk!!

"En fait, c'est à cause des canalisations. Le basilic s'en servait pour se déplacer dans toute la structure du bâtiment," les informa la Survivante en revenant vers eux. "Mimi n'est pas là, on va pouvoir être tranquilles."

"Les canalisations... pas bête." Theodore pouvait apprécier l'ingéniosité du système. Un serpent pouvait aisément se glisser dans les canalisations pour traverser le château sans avoir à quitter les murs. Très intelligent. Digne de Serpentard. Bien que le sorcier fut un pervers.

Potter l'observa de biais. "Oui, enfin... le principe était de tuer des nés-moldus plus facilement, en même temps... c'est comme ça que Mimi est mort, d'ailleurs."

Oups. Boulette.

Malefoy, pour sa part, devint gris.

"Heu... Ça m'a échappé. Désolé."

Elle haussa les épaules et se planta devant un des lavabos agencés en cercle au centre de la pièce. Puis elle parla en Fourchelang. Indifférente au bruit étranglé de Malefoy et à son propre couinement, elle modula un long sifflement qui leur fit dresser les poils tout le long du dos et leur vrilla les oreilles. Son père n'avait pas exagéré en disant que ce n'était pas du tout une langue mélodieuse. Loin d'être dérangée par le son strident, Potter recula dès qu'elle eut terminé.

Le Serpentard se demanda fugitivement si cela lui paraissait aussi horrible à elle qu'à eux, ou si ça semblait normal ou indécelable? Cela mériterait d'être étudié.

Un mécanisme s'enclencha et le lavabo s'escamota, révélant un large tuyau en dessous. "A qui l'honneur?"

"Comment ça se présente, en bas?" fit Theodore, prudent.

"C'est un long toboggan qui mène sous le lac. On débouche sur un long tunnel bas de plafond et ensuite il y a une porte, puis la Chambre en elle-même."

"Bon..."

Le préfet des vert et argent ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir se lancer. Peut-être qu'un peu d'émulation lui ferait du bien. "J'y vais. On se rejoint à la fin du toboggan, alors?" dit Theodore en s'asseyant sur le rebord.

"Ok, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un peu long. Je passe juste derrière," assura Potter.

Le trajet lui sembla interminable. Il glissa longtemps dans une large canalisation dont les parois étaient enduites d'une matière visqueuse qui, il en était persuadé, avait définitivement ruiné sa robe de sorcier. Le tuyau tournait à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, et il dût protéger son visage avec ses bras pour ne pas être blessé en étant projeté dans tous les sens. Ça lui sembla durer des heures.

De façon inattendue, le tuyau se fit raide et Theodore fut jeté sur la terre ferme.

Il grimaça en se relevant et massa son derrière endoloris. "Vive le plancher des vaches." Le tuyau débouchait sur un tunnel en pierre dont les murs suintaient d'humidité, celle-ci formant des flaques sur le sol. Il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Potter un peu plus tôt ; la Chambre était située sous le lac. Il étouffa un grognement lorsque son crâne heurta le plafond. Le tunnel était très bas. Quelle malédiction d'être grand...

Il sortit sa baguette. "Lumos!" La lumière artificielle éclaira les parois vaseuses du tunnel, mais n'allait pas assez loin pour en percer toute l'obscurité.

Potter sortit du tuyau et se rattrapa sur ses genoux. "Ouch."

Il lui tendit machinalement la main pour l'aider à se relever. Potter la saisit avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Il déglutit en sentant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. "M-Malefoy suit?"

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, le blond débarqua, atterrissant sur ses fesses. "Ce fichu piaf à tout intérêt à être là," grommela t-il.

"C'est par là," indiqua Potter, prenant la tête du convoi. Elle ajouta avec insouciance : "Faites attention où vous marchez, il peut y avoir des squelettes."

"Des squelettes?!" glapit Malefoy. "De squelettes de quoi?!"

"Ho, de petits animaux. Tout va bien, Malefoy? Tu as l'air malade?"

"N-non, absolument pas!"

Pour être honnête, Theodore non plus ne se sentait pas très frais. Ils dépassèrent la mue du basilique, énorme enveloppe vide d'une vert très prononcé. Le temps ne l'avait pas abimée. Theodore et son compère Serpentard pensèrent immédiatement aux potions qui pouvaient être préparées avec et à son prix dans le commerce parallèle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Puis, plus loin, l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Theodore tremblait d'appréhension et d'excitation. La Chambre de Serpentard. Là où sa créature avait attendu son heure. Un des lieux les plus légendaires de Poudlard.

Potter répéta son ordre en Fourchelang et les deux pans de mur s'écartèrent. Le froid glacial qui régnait dans cette salle fut la première chose qui frappa Theodore. La seconde, ce fut la puanteur.

Enroulé en anneaux, le Basilic, ou ce qui en restait, pourrissait à l'endroit même qui l'avait vu mourir. L'humidité qui régnait en maître n'avait pas épargné la créature du Fondateur, bien au contraire. La décomposition avancé du serpent géant rendait l'odeur presque insupportable. Sans parler de sa vue. Dévoré par les vers et la pourriture, il n'offrait plus un spectacle très majestueux.

Theodore aurait pu sentir une pointe de pitié pour l'animal fabuleux, mais c'était avant de distinguer les deux sabres osseux d'un blanc aveuglant qui lui avait tenu lieu de crochets. Il frissonna tandis qu'un bruit de dégout sincère sortit de la gorge de Malefoy.

Cette odeur infecte s'était incrustée partout et lui souleva le cœur jusqu'à ce que son camarade blond prenne l'initiative de lancer un sortilège de têtenbulle. Idée qu'il s'empressa de reprendre.

Les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière, Potter, d'un autre côté, ne parut pas troublée par le paysage et par l'environnement olfactif qui venait avec. Et Malefoy, profondément outragé dans sa dignité de Sang-Pur, maugréa quelque chose en rapport avec la demeure Weasley, ce qui lui valut un regard lourd de menaces. Plus qu'habitué maintenant à voir ces deux-là se prendre le bec pour n'importe quoi, le Serpentard le plus brillant de sa promotion les ignora et se remémora la raison de leur présence ici. Trouver le satané piaf de Dumbledore. Theodore en profita pour graver avidement tous les détails de la Chambre dans sa mémoire.

Il pourrait peut-être rédiger un papier dessus et obtenir une note supplémentaire de la part du professeur Rogue, si celui-ci ne devait pas hystérique en apprenant qu'il avaient visité un des lieux les plus dangereux du château sans la supervision d'un adulte responsable -lui en l'occurrence. Theodore avait récemment vu son enseignant _sourire _et_ rire_. Il ne se pensait pas émotionellement prêt à lui faire face quand il était au-delà de la colère.

En dépit de cette appréhension, il était excité comme une puce. Le grand brun oublia pour un temps sa timidité et demanda à Potter où menaient les conduits, au pied de la statue monumentale de Serpentard.

"Hum?" Elle détacha un instant ses yeux du plafond, guettant un éclair rouge-doré avec la passion d'un Attrapeur pendant un match serré, et lui répondit distraitement : "Ils remontent dans tout le château. Dans les murs, et tout. Ça permettait au basilic d'aller et de venir sans être vu."

Dans sa gloire de prince de sa maison, Malefoy aurait du se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau. Cependant l'obscurité humide, les cadavres d'animaux en putréfaction, tout ça n'était guère fidèle à la représentation qu'il s'était faite de la Chambre. Il avait imaginé un endroit grandiose, décoré de tentures de velours émeraude, de lustres de cristal, et surtout, _sec_.

Le célibataire le plus en vue d'Angleterre alla toucher une des statues de serpent dressé qui encadraient l'allée principale, attiré malgré lui par leur prestance. Elles étaient superbes, probablement taillées dans des blocs de granit pur à l'aide d'un sort adapté, de la baguette même de leur illustre Fondateur. Les écailles finement gravées glissaient sous ses doigts, chacune d'entre elles différente de l'autre, et damasquinées de fil d'argent, ce qui ne se remarquait qu'après un examen attentif. Amateur d'art éclairé, il pouvait attester que c'étaient de véritables œuvres d'art inestimables. Quoique Beurk, ce répugnant personnage dont le sens de l'étique rivalisait avec celui de Rita Skeeter, parviendrait certainement à attacher une étiquette autour de la queue et à revendre les vestiges au prix fort.

N'empêche, ça lui fichait quand même la chaire de poule. La Survivante attira son attention en essayant d'appeler le phénix à voix haute. Dans son élément, elle croisa les bras, attendant patiemment une réaction qui ne vint pas. Tss. Un comble que Potter paraisse plus à l'aise que lui dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était ridicule de songer que l'ennemie viscérale du seigneur des Tènebres puisse être une meilleure Serpentarde que lui.

Heurté dans son ego, Malefoy prépara une remarque acerbe qui renverrait cette idiote pleurer dans le giron de ce fêlé de directeur, quand Nott mit en action une tactique d'approche. Muet de stupeur et navré pour lui, il se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi remarquablement intelligent pouvait être à la fois aussi lamentablement stupide.

Parce que là, il en tenait une couche.

Il avait bien fait de les suivre. Si d'aventure Nott menaçait de se compromettre en avouant quelque sentiment coupable, il serait là pour l'assommer et lui administrer le miséricordieux coup de grâce. Franchement, ça le dépassait. Autant Potter avait un certain charme, il ne le niait pas, autant tombe amoureux d'elle à ce point était incompréhensible. Enfin, Nott ne fonctionnait pas selon les normes en vigueur. Qui savait ce qui lui passait par la tête? A son humble avis, l'accident de sa mère avait dû avoir un drôle d'effet sur le petit Theodore.

D'ailleurs, son timing ne pouvait pas être pire. Il courrait au devant de sérieux ennuis. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu parmi ses pairs. Nott avait l'excuse de la jeunesse, se dit-il en ignorant souverainement qu'ils n'avaient que trois mois d'écart. Néanmoins, il aurait tôt ou tard à répondre de ses actes, ainsi que choisir une bonne fois pour toute à qui allait son allégeance. Que se passerait-il alors?

Et, plus important, qu'est-ce que lui, Drago Malefoy, serait capable de mettre en œuvre pour sauver son ami d'une fin aussi terrible que sinistre?

Soudain mal à l'aise par cette interrogation, à regarder Theodore courtiser à sa manière -c'est-à-dire très bizarrement- une Potter qui ne remarquait rien, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand IL saurait.

Une crise de folie passagère était difficilement une raison suffisante pour exécuter un fils de bonne famille tel que Theodore, néanmoins Drago n'était pas si aveugle que ça : de nombreux Sangs-Purs étaient tombés sous les doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour moins que ça.

Son propre père, le bras droit du Lord, n'était guère épargné.

Quand viendrait l'heure des comptes, il espérait que Theodore aurait coupé tout lien embarrassant et serait redevenu un Snag-Pur respectable.

Or, c'était son devoir d'ami -et quoiqu'on en dise, Theodore était son ami, l'un des rares individus qu'il considérait comme son égal- de s'assurer qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger pour des frivolités. Car s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il doutait être en mesure de se jeter entre un avada kedavra lui dans un futur proche. Son courage ne s'étendait pas jusque là, il était le premier à l'admettre.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'être là," soupira Potter, désappointée, en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Elle soupira et se frotta la joue, clairement embettée d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. "Désolée. J'avais misé dessus."

Theodore consulta sa montre. Et il restait moins d'une heure pour retrouver leur proie. C'était sans doute perdu d'avance. "Bon. Tant pis. D'ailleurs, rien ne nous dit qu'il se trouve encore à Poudlard. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait être sorti des limites de l'école pour... je ne sais pas... retrouver une phénix femelle en cachette?"

Il rougit après coup. Ce n'était pas très drôle.

Potter lui envoya un regard mi-intrigué, mi-perplexe, faisant impasse sur sa blague. "Tu crois que Fumseck est un mâle?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour réponse, et demeura muet. En y réfléchissant, c'était une question qui avait tout son intérêt. "Eh bien," hésita-t-il légèrement, "à cause du cycle de ponte des phénix et de la rareté de leur reproduction, certains spécialiste estiment que les phénix sont hermaphrodites." Il avait lu un bouquin sur le sujet, un jour.

"Hmmm. J'ai toujours vu cette bestiole avec un caractère féminin, personnellement. Ça doit être sa tendance à changer d'humeur comme de plumage, tu sais. Un instant il rayonne de joie, l'autre il te snobe. Ou il t'assène un coup de bec à t'en fendre le crâne." Elle grimaça et, à cause d'une douleur fantôme, se frotta pensivement l'arrière de la tête. "Un caractère de cochon, vraiment."

"Il m'a semblé très aimable, la dernière fois pourtant." Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il était un Serpentard, après tout, et que son maître était un ancien Gryffondor pur jus. "Enfin, je ne pense pas que nos critères émotionnels soient en adéquation avec ceux des phénix." La question le taraudait cependant. Trouvant là un nouveau sujet de recherche, il grommela pour lui-même : "Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'irai pas regarder sous sa jupe. Un coup à se faire picorer les yeux."

A sa grande surprise, Potter se mit à rire. Il avait parlé assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende. Mortifié et croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il allait bredouiller une excuse, une explication, n'importe quoi, quand elle agita la main pour le rasséréner.

"Non, il est bonne pâte. Il se contenterait probablement de te pincer le derrière quand tu ne t'y attend pas." Elle lui sourit franchement, un de ses sourires qui illuminaient ses yeux.

Hmm... elle était jolie comme ça.

"Heu... Nott?" A son regard interloqué, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixée en silence un bon moment.

"Ho, pardon, j'étais ailleurs," s'empressa-t-il de se justifier.

"J'ai vu ça. On aurait dit que tu venais de voir passer Merlin en bikini."

Un bikini? C'était quoi, un bikini, à part une île? Il se tortura les méninges pour se rappeler où il avait entendu le mot, une fois. Zabini avait été impliqué, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Ce n'était pas un de ces maillots de bain remarquablement minimalistes moldus?

Ne pas imaginer Potter en bikini. Ne pas imaginer Potter en bikini.

Ne pas- arg!

Potter le regarda une fois de plus s'enfoncer dans ses pensées déviantes et décida de sonner la retraite, estimant que l'air renfermé du souterrain devait être néfaste pour les Serpentards. "On devrait remonter. Hermione doit se demander où je suis."

"D'accord," répondit Theodore avant que son esprit rattrape ses mots. Quoi, déjà?! Mais ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes! Sans plus y penser, il s'exclama : "Potter!"

A son interjection, la concernée, qui avait déjà amorcé un demi-tour, sursauta, se préparant à voir surgir un deuxième basilic assoiffé de sang de nés moldus. N'en voyant pas, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Nott était gentil, mais il semblait avoir un petit problème dans sa tête. "Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Oui, en effet, quoi? Goûtant le ridicule de la situation, il rosit imperceptiblement. "Je me demandais si..."

C'était un de ces inestimables moments où vous deviez dire ce qui vous passait par l'esprit afin d'avoir l'air un peu moins idiot que si vous fermiez simplement la bouche. Theodore n'était pas une de ces personnes qui pouvaient retomber sur leur pied. Généralement, il se vautrait face la première et la chute était douloureuse.

"Si... eh bien..."

La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, il avait demandé à Salma de sortir avec lui. Grosse, énorme, incalculable erreur.

Alarmé, Malefoy sortit de son introspection pour lui adresser un avertissement gestuel. Dans le dos de Potter, attendant aimablement qu'il crache sa valda, il agitait vivement les bras et ses lèvres esquissaient le mot 'non', accentué de nombreux points d'exclamation invisibles.

Drago ne sauverait pas gracieusement Theodore d'un avada, mais il était toujours capable de bâillonner et de ligoter Potter, puis de l'oublier ici si ça signifiait que le casier de son ami resterait vierge aux yeux du Lord.

"Si tu voulais bien... je me disais qu'on... on pourrait être amis?" lâcha-t-il prudemment.

Amusée, et loin de se douter de son dilemme intérieur, Potter acquiesça joyeusement. "Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas," débuta-t-elle pour l'asticoter sans malice, "mais oui, j'en serais honorée, Nott."

"Tu peux m'appeler Theodore." Les mains dans le dos, il cacha ses doigts tremblants à la vue de la Survivante et à celle de son ami, proprement révulsé par ce qu'il considérait comme une attitude de troisième année complètement mièvre et dégoulinant de guimauve.

Bah, c'était la jalousie qui le crevait. Lui, il avait Pansy.

Ceci dit, Drago s'estimait heureux du revirement de dernière minute. Un instant, il avait cru que Theodore allait se confesser. Quelle horreur. Tant qu'il y avait de l'amitié, la limite n'était pas encore franchie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire passer ça pour une infiltration dans le camp ennemi. Que le Lord le convaincrait d'être leur espion chez Dumbledore.

Tant que Theodore pouvait trahir Potter, il aurait une chance de rester en vie.

Il regarda Potter sourire à Theodore. Potter allait mourir. Elle devait mourir. Obligatoirement. Fatalement. Et Theodore aurait le cœur brisé.

Mais il vivrait. C'était le plus important. Puis il s'en remettrait.

Non?

Drago avala sa salive de travers, ignorant la boule inexpliquée qui se formait dans son ventre.

"Parfait. On y va?" Potter s'engagea la première dans le tunnel, fredonnant une mélodie insouciante.

"Malefoy?"

"Oui, oui. J'arrive," fit-il, encore un peu bousculé. Il traversa la salle sous le regard figé des statues de pierre et marcha au niveau de son ami.

Theodore avisa curieusement le blond. Mis à part une poignée de remarques désobligeantes, il ne s'était fait plutôt discret. A bien y réfléchir, il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Était-il indisposé par l'odeur? "Tu vas bien? Tu ressembles au baron sanglant."

"Ça va," grogna-t-il. Il haussa la voix pour apostropher la brune, à quelques pas en avant d'eux. "Bon, Potter, on sort comment?" Si elle lui disait qu'il fallait grimper, c'était décidé, il la tuait de ses mains.

"Facile, il suffit de-"

L'explication de la Survivante fut interrompu par un chant harmonieux venu de la Chambre, dans leur dos. Stupéfaits, ils se retournèrent.

Fumseck, manifestement fier de lui, volait dans leur direction. A son rythme. Il se posa sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor, indifférent aux divers regards qu'il recevait, plus ou moins indigné selon l'individu.

"Et ça t'amuse? Tu sais que tout le château est à ta recherche?" l'admonestera Potter sans obtenir plus de réaction qu'une aile poliment déployée.

"Sale bête," marmonna Malefoy. Il gagna en retour l'équivalent phénixien d'un reniflement hautain.

"N'insulte pas Fumseck," dit la fille du groupe, réprobatrice, "car, bien sûr, pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir fait courir, il va nous aider à remonter. N'est-ce pas, Fumseck?"

"C'est vrai, ils peuvent tracter de très lourdes charges!" Extasié, Theodore se jura de l'écrire un jour, son livre sur les phénix.

En haut du boyau, ce fut une mauvaise surprise qui les attendait de pied ferme. Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mécontent. Ou presque. Theodore s'imagina que Potter devait avoir des anecdotes très sympathiques à raconter.

"Que faites-vous là?!"

Bizarre comme le 'vous' sonnait au singulier chez Rogue. Car en effet, il fusillait copieusement Potter du regard, elle et elle seule.

Malefoy se glissa derrière le troupeau et réussit à donner l'impression qu'il visitait les toilettes des filles totalement par hasard. Ce garçon avait un réel talent pour jouer la comédie. Si les Malefoy n'avaient pas les troubadours en horreur, Theodore lui aurait chaudement conseillé d'épouser une carrière d'acteur.

"Randonné touristique?"

Délaissant le planqué, Theodore hésita entre être estomaqué par l'audace de la brune ou atterré par son absence totale d'instinct de conservation.

"Potter! Trois semaines de retenue!! Dans mon bureau!!"

x

La vie tranquille que Theodore avait menée avant sa fatidique cinquième année était définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. En l'espace de six mois, il avait trouvé la femme parfaite, s'était fait remarquer par ses condisciples, était devenu un sujet de discussion populaire dans tout Poudlard, fait renvoyer un professeur, obtenu en conséquence une récompense scolaire, avait gagné deux cent points d'un coup pour sa maison et l'affection d'un phénix.

Durant les quatre mois qui suivirent, ses notes de Défense crevèrent le plafond sans jamais égaler celles de la Survivante -on ne pouvait pas lutter contre quelqu'un qui y mettait toutes ses tripes et qui étudie pour _survivre_- il assista à l'écrasante victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle et appris énormément de choses complètement inutiles et pourtant passionnantes au contact des amis de la Survivante, qu'il fréquentait régulièrement.

La première rencontre avait été... délicate, à défaut d'autres mots. La méfiance de Weasley s'était calmée depuis qu'il savait qu'ils jouaient tous deux aux échecs. Le talent du rouquin était renommé, notamment grâce aux événements de la fin de leur première année. Theodore était encore loin de porter lui des coups sérieux, mais leurs joutes gagnaient progressivement en intensité.

Longdubat ne lui avait jamais apparu autrement que comme un garçon un peu mou. Au contraire, le Gryffondor recelait des trésors de patience et s'avéra être un puis de connaissance dès qu'on s'intéressait à la botanique.

Granger, elle, semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui ne cessait pas de l'intimider. Sa présence constante lui rappelait celle de Malefoy, à le surveiller en permanence. Franchement, ces deux-là pourraient s'entendre à merveille s'ils n'étaient pas aussi... bref.

Sous l'insistance de Salma, il la présenta à Harry. Cette rencontre officielle ajouta un nouveau chapitre à son livre 'Je ne comprend pas les filles, au secours'. Renversant tout ses pronostiques, elles se lièrent d'amitié plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'superfragilistique'.

Certes, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à son père quand ce dernier exigeait de connaître le nom de sa promise. Ceci dit, il éprouvait de moins en moins d'anxiété à ce sujet. Ses relations étaient bonnes avec Malefoy et Zabini, le premier satisfait de sa pondération, le second ravi qu'il avance nonobstant, il voyait Harry quasiment tous les jours. Très honnêtement, il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter d'autre chose.

Sauf des B.U.S.E, évidement.

Cette insouciance dura jusqu'au matin du vendredi 18 juin.

x

Le lendemain de l'épreuve des B.U.S.E., les professeurs avaient unanimement décidé de récompenser les étudiants de leur dur labeur en leur accordant une grâce matinée bien méritée. A six heures trente, pas un bruit dans l'école de sorcellerie ne troublait le sommeil réparateur des cinquièmes années.

Dehors, le soleil se levait sur une journée qui promettait d'être magnifique. Le soleil orangé rasait la cime des arbres, chassant les ombres qui avaient recouvert le parc pendant la nuit, et léchant les tours pointues du château. Dans la forêt interdite, les centaures, eux, guettaient les dernières traces des étoiles dans le ciel. Mars avait brillé de mille feux, cette nuit. Ils ignorèrent les hurlements de la petite femme humaine du ministère et l'emportèrent plus profondément dans leur royaume.

A Poudlard, les étudiants dormaient sans se douter de l'ébullition qui agitait le reste de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Et, dans une certaine proportion, du monde magique entier.

x

"Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous simplement pas dit? Tout expliqué?" demanda-t-elle, profondément abattue, les larmes aux yeux. "J'aurais compris. Je ne suis plus une enfant, enfin!"

"Je pensais, à tort, manifestement, qu'il valait mieux que je te tienne à l'écart, gardée dans une ignorance bienfaitrice. Je croyais ainsi te protéger et te permettre d'avoir une année normale, sans que tu ais à te battre comme les précédentes, que tu profites de ton année en tant qu'étudiante plutôt qu'être sans cesse accablée par des responsabilité d'adultes. En voulant tout faire moi-même, j'ai causé plus de mal que de bien." Dumbledore soupira. "Tu vois là l'arrogance d'un vieil homme intimement persuadé que le monde ne peut tourner s'il ne le lui demande pas. A trop vouloir te ménager, au final, nous sommes dans cette situation."

Il contempla un silence de quelques secondes puis se leva en direction de son armoire. L'armoire dans laquelle Harry savait que se trouvait la pensine du directeur.

x

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Theodore se retourna dans son lit et étreignit son oreiller. 'Hhhmm, non... ry, pas ici..."

La cavalcade de pas lourds qui fit vibrer les murs du dortoir des cinquième année de Serpentard n'était pas de nature à le sortir de ses rêves. En revanche, le fracas de la porte, ouverte à la volée, additionné aux bafouillements d'un Zabini épuisé par une course qui l'avait fait traverser l'école de la Grande Salle à leur salle commune, le fit se dresser sur son matelas par réflexe, les yeux chiffonnés de sommeil. Les autres dormeurs sursautèrent, immédiatement réveillés et armés de leur baguette.

Une fois que l'intrus haletant fut identifié, les baguettes disparurent et des grognements menaçants s'élevèrent.

Malefoy retira son filet à cheveux, d'humeur massacrante. "Zabini," marmonna-t-il en se drapant d'une vaste robe de chambre, "j'espère que tu as une excellente excuse pour nous sortir du lit à... Goyle, heure, je te prie."

Le fidèle larbin du blond referma son battoir sur son réveil, qu'il lutta pour lire. "Sept heures moins le quart, Malefoy."

"J'attends donc?" D'un geste indolent, il fit forcir le feu qui somnolait dans l'âtre pour les réchauffer. C'était l'été, soit, mais les dortoirs étaient sous le lac.

Theodore se massa la mâchoire, la bouche pâteuse et des épis dans tous les sens. Sept heures. Grognon, il fusilla le noir à bout de souffle d'un regard qui promettait mille souffrances. Il avait interrompu le meilleur moment, en plus. Zabini n'allait pas couper à un chien de sa chienne. Ho non. Empêtré dans sa couverture, il se battit avec elle pour quitter son lit et chaussa ses pantoufles. Dans l'état des choses, il n'était pas prêt à pouvoir se recoucher. Il s'empara d'un livre sur sa table de chevet.

Pendant que Zabini ferait sa petite commère de l'école, lui se lirait quelques pages de Shakespeare. Prêté par Granger, le livre moldu était camouflé en traité de potion. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ouvrage qui circulait beaucoup chez les Sang-Purs et il aurait à répondre à des questions embarrassantes si quelqu'un le trouvait en sa possession.

Malefoy remarqua, un peu en tard, que l'autre Serpentard tenait un parchemin froissé dans son poing. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il... c'est..." Nerveux, Zabini recula d'un pas.

"Eh bien quoi?"

L'Italien, soudain indécis, tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche. Il était descendu sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir à la façon dont il allait annoncer la nouvelle. "J'ai reçu ça de ma mère, qui le tient de- peu importe. Cette nuit, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est introduit au ministère. On pense qu'il voulait quelque chose du département des mystères."

Le visage réjoui de Malefoy, Goyles, et Crabbe le poussa à accélérer.

"Sauf que l'Ordre du Phénix était sur place et," il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Theodore, qui s'était plongé dans son livre, indifférent aux escapades du Seigneur des Ténèbres, "et il y avait Potter et ses amis, aussi. Il s'est enfui de justesse, cependant... Malefoy, Nott, vos pères ont été arrêtés."

Il grimaça en voyant les trois terreurs de Serpentard se figer d'effroi et en entendant le bruit sourd d'un livre qui tombe par terre.

Pour Theodore Nott, après cette journée, plus rien ne fut plus comme avant.

**

* * *

Impossible n'est pas Nott**

**FIN**

* * *

A SUIVRE DANS L'ÉPILOGUE...

* * *

Note :

: )

Ne nous haïssez pas. C'était prévu comme ça depuis le début. Les réclamations sont à adresser dans la partie review. Bonne année!


End file.
